One of the Monsters
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – Zweifel waren eine lustige Sache. Es war wie ein Tick – harmlos an der Oberfläche, doch wenn man tiefer grub, extrem gefährlich. Für Draco Malfoy, ein erfolgreicher Todesser, skrupelloser Soldat und stolzer Reinblüter, könnte es sein Untergang sein.
1. Chapter 1

**One of the Monsters – Eines der Monster**

**Autor:** galfoy  
**Fanfiction:** One of the Monsters

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

* * *

**I.**

Der Zug raste durch den Untergrund, das _Klack Klack_ der Schienen war ein vertrautes Geräusch, das in den Tunneln wiederhallte. Es herrschte Feierabendverkehr und die Londoner U-Bahn war voll. Hier waren so viele Muggel auf einmal, wie sie ein Reinblüter normalerweise nicht sehen würde, doch dies war mittlerweile nichts Neues mehr. Dies war immerhin kaum sein erstes Mal.

Er wurde hier nicht einmal vermutet. Wenn irgendjemand herausfand, wohin er heimlich verschwand, wäre er ein toter Mann. Ein Todesser, der sich freiwillig zu Muggeln begab! Frevelhaft. Der dunkle Lord würde ihm den Kopf waschen. Es war beinahe lustig... na ja, so lustig wie etwas an diesen Tagen auch nur sein konnte.

Draco Malfoy schlang seine Arme noch ein wenig fester um sich. Seinen Umhang hatte er in einen langen, schwarzen Trenchcoat verwandelt, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen; sein Kragen war aufgerichtet. Er hatte es geschafft, sich den besten Platz zu sichern – der Eckplatz war perfekt dafür, sich aus der Schusslinie zu manövrieren, immerhin standen alle wie Sardinen beieinander und vermieden Blickkontakt. Segne einer die britischen Muggel und ihre kollektive Aversion gegen die Interaktion mit Fremden. Es war ein organisiertes Chaos, die Leute waren wie eine Kuhherde, doch im Vergleich zu seiner hoch gehandelten Existenz, die er in seiner eigenen Welt aufrecht erhielt, war das Verschwinden in einer erstickenden Horde Berufspendler eine Erleichterung eines beinahe unbeschreiblichen Ausmaßes. Er konnte die Spannung fühlen, die wie Blut aus ihm heraus tropfte. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie aus seiner Haut heraus sickerte, aus seinem Mund strömte, seine Wangen hinab lief und schließlich auf den Boden tropfte. Blut war endlich, doch Anspannung war ein unendlicher Lieferant. Er könnte jeden in diesem Zug damit ertränken.

Die Idee ließ ihn schmunzeln, doch als er sein Spiegelbild im trüben Glas sah, sah es mehr wie ein höhnisches Lächeln aus. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einer wenig schmeichelhaften Linie, seine Haare waren struppig und gingen ihm bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Es ließ ihn alt und bitter aussehen. Er wandte sich ab.

Ein bisschen tiefer in den Sitz sinkend, schloss Draco seine Augen und ließ das Geräusch des Zuges ihn mit sich in die Dunkelheit ziehen.

* * *

_Sloane Square, Gloucester Road, Earl's Court, West Kensington..._

* * *

Im Zug ließ er seine Gedanken zu Fragen wandern, die er sich normalweise niemals stellen würde. In letzter Zeit fragte er sich, ob er jemals aussteigen könnte. _Richtig_ aussteigen.

Gab es einen Weg, nicht mehr ein Todesser zu sein und zu überleben?

Würde er ein Spion werden müssen?

Die alleinige Idee schien verrückt. Lachhaft. Selbst wenn er irgendwie ein Ordensmitglied finden würde, würde er sofort getötet werden. Er war der Feind. Es war sein Job sie zu jagen und zu erledigen und im Großen und Ganzen erledigte er seine Arbeit gut.

Außerdem könnte sich der Orden ebenso aufgelöst haben – es war Jahre her, dass einer von ihnen gesichtet wurde. Die überlebenden Mitglieder waren einfach untergetaucht, verschwunden in der Nacht nach einem Überfall auf einen ihrer Unterschlupfe. Dies war eine erfolgreiche Nacht für seine Seite gewesen: fünf tote Ordensmitglieder, der verdammte Ron Weasley eingeschlossen. Dracos Vater war für diesen Tod verantwortlich. Zu dieser Zeit war man sehr stolz darauf, ein Malfoy zu sein.

Sie nahmen ihm Lucius natürlich später – eine Vergeltung, von der sich Draco immer noch erholte. Die Wut siedete in ihm, fraß seine Lungen wie Säure. Anstatt zu trauern wurde er sprunghaft, explosiv. Zum Glück ließ sich ein Todesser mit einem Gewaltproblem nahtlos in ein Leben im Manor eingliedern.

Sie dachten, der Krieg wäre gewonnen, nachdem Weasley zu Fall gebracht worden war, allerdings lagen sie falsch. Selbst als der Orden verschwunden war, blieb der Widerstand stark. Draco verstand nicht, wie der Widerstand es schaffte nach den Jahren der Not so gut zu kämpfen... nach allem, was man hörte, sollte er schon vor Jahren ausgelöscht worden sein. Vielleicht war es wieder Potter, der die Menschen wie ein verdammtes Leuchtfeuer anführte. Wie er so lange unentdeckt blieb war ein weiteres Mysterium.

Andererseits war es das, was der Krieg geworden war. Der Widerstand war stark, der Orden war unsichtbar und keiner wusste mehr, wer eigentlich gewann. Es war ein gottverdammtes Desaster, das schon sechs Jahre andauerte und nur noch schlimmer wurde.

Vielleicht könnte er fliehen. Er war klug; hatte eine Menge Kontakte zu Kriminellen, die Leute verschwinden lassen konnte. Könnte er sie anheuern?

Dann erinnerte er sich an Timothy Randall, der versucht hatte wegzulaufen. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn gejagt. Ihn gehäutet. Und ihn währenddessen am Leben gelassen. Draco musste zusammen mit den anderen Todessern dabei zusehen. Es war eine Warnung, so viel verstand er. Es ließ sie angsterfüllt und unterwürfig zurück. Es erinnerte sie daran, dass ein wütender dunkler Lord sehr viel schlimmer war als ein schneller Tod. Es erinnerte sie daran, ihre Klappe zu halten und zu kämpfen.

Es gab keinen Weg da raus. Er war solange gefangen, bis die Widerstandskämpfer Glück haben und ihn wie eine Kerze auspusten würden. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Er konnte es spüren.

* * *

_South Kenton, North Wembley, Wembley Central..._

* * *

Als er zum ersten Mal den Auftrag erhalten hatte jemanden umzubringen, klappte es nicht ganz. Zwei Wörter verließen seinen Mund und der grüne Lichtstrahl, der aus seinem Zauberstab schoss, traf den schluchzenden Mann vor ihm. Allerdings stöhnte der Mann weiterhin und flehte um Gnade.

„Draco", sagte seine Tante Bella enttäuscht und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Du musst es _wollen_."

Tante Bella wähnte sich selbst als Mentorin und hatte sich dazu entschlossen, ihm anhand eines Beispiels diese spezielle Lektion zu erteilen. Sie hatte den Mann für eine Weile gefoltert, lang genug, damit Blut aus seinen Ohren tropfte und seine Worte aufhörten Sinn zu ergeben. Draco war derjenige, der sie schließlich darum bat aufzuhören.

„Dieses Mal werde ich es auch so meinen", sagte er. Und das tat er. Der Mann starb sofort, schmerzlos.

Von da an wusste Draco, dass er die Gefangenen töten musste, bevor irgendjemand anderes sie bekam. Es war gütiger als die Alternative.

Danach war das Töten ein bisschen zu einfach. Freundlichkeit wurde irrelevant.

* * *

_Chalk Farm, Camden Town, Mornington Crescent..._

* * *

Er wusste nicht genau, wann sich die Dinge für ihn zu verändern begannen. Jahrelang war er stolz auf denjenigen gewesen, der er war. Ganz weit oben auf der Rangliste, nur aufgrund seiner Alters eingeschränkt. Er war ein starker Kämpfer, skrupellos, und Macht stand ihm. Jeder hatte ihn für etwas Größeres und Besseres vorgesehen. Jüngere Todesser vergötterten ihn. Die Zukunft, sollte dieser Krieg jemals enden, sah vielversprechend aus.

Zunächst spielte ihm seine Intelligenz zu, doch schließlich begannen kleine Dinge seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Er bemerkte, dass Angriffe irgendwann nicht mehr nach Plan verliefen. Er belauschte panische Diskussionen der älteren Todesser. Er beobachtete die etwas erbittertere Art der Befehle des dunklen Lords. Einige vermuteten sogar, dass sie einen Spion in ihren Reihen hatten. Was als ein winziger Riss innerhalb ihrer Reihen begonnen hatte, hatte sich in ein klaffendes Loch verwandelt. Alles fühlte sich wackelig an, als ob sie gerade eben von einem Schiff gestiegen wären und nun Gleichgewichtsprobleme hätten. Trotzdem machten sie weiter und taten so, als ob sie immer noch der klare Sieger wären, abgesehen von ein paar kleinen Unbequemlichkeiten.

Es war die erste vieler Lügen, die sie sich selbst vorhielten.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn in einer schlaflosen Nacht, als er für eine Observierung unterwegs war. Der Fakt, dass es so schmerzhaft offensichtlich und er hierfür so lange Zeit blind gewesen war, verschlimmerte es nur.

Er wollte nicht dort sein.

Er hatte diese Realität jetzt schon jahrelang nicht gewollt. Hatte er sie jemals gewollt? Gott weiß, er liebte die Macht, aber verglichen mit dem Leben vor dem Krieg war dies ein lebender Albtraum. Was würde er nicht geben, um wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, Schulstunden beizuwohnen, sich wegen seiner ZAGs zu sorgen. Im Moment überlegte er darüber, ob er den nächsten Gefangenen foltern oder nicht foltern musste, bevor er ihn umbringen würde.

Er wollte die Zeit zurück drehen und Option B wählen.

Er wollte aussteigen, aber es war zu spät für ihn.

Draco starrte auf seine Hände, das dunkle Mal schrie ihn an, wo sein Ärmel es nicht bedeckte. Merlin, es war hässlich. Wie hat er es niemals zuvor bemerkt? Es war schrecklich gewesen, als er das Ding bekommen hatte, den Schandfleck auf seinem Arm. Es war jetzt schon so lange her, es fühlte sich an wie ein anderes Leben. Irgendwie war es das auch. Der Draco von Hogwarts würde die Person, die er geworden war, nicht erkennen.

Zweifel waren eine lustige Sache. Es war wie ein Tick – harmlos an der Oberfläche, doch wenn man tiefer grub, extrem gefährlich. Verwirrend. Manchmal tödlich.

* * *

Eine Woche nach seiner Erkenntnis ging er durch die dunklen, verregneten Straßen von Muggel-London und versuchte einen seiner Kontakte zu lokalisieren, als er eine blaue Karte auf dem Boden entdeckte.

„Oyster", las er laut vor, drehte sie in seinen Fingern. „Transport für London." Er verstand nicht, wieso die Muggel es nötig hatten, ihren Transport nach einem Meeresgetier zu benennen. Verdammte Idioten.

Er wollte es gerade wieder zu Boden werfen, als ein grüner Lichtstrahl in die Backsteinwand neben seinem Kopf einschlug. Bestürzt und fluchend rannte er los, als Schreie hinter ihm ertönten. _Verdammt_, jemand hatte ihn erkannt. Vielleicht hatte ihn sein Kontakt verraten. Vielleicht war auch sein Kontakt gar kein wirklicher Kontakt gewesen. So oder so, er hatte eine größere Chance sicher zu apparieren, wenn er nicht mitten in einem Hinterhalt steckte. Die Straße war durch den Regen glitschig, er rutschte beinahe auf ein paar Büscheln Gras aus. Dann sah er endlich den Eingang zu einem Tunnel. Eine Treppe führte in den Untergrund, einige Muggel schlenderten die Treppe entlang.

Einer von ihnen hielt eine blaue Karte, genau so eine wie die, die er immer noch in seiner Hand hielt.

Ein weiterer Fluch zischte an seiner Schulter vorbei und Draco erkannte, dass er nicht viel zu verlieren hatte. Ein Mitglied des Widerstandes würde keinen Fluch in einer Menge unschuldiger Menschen abfeuern. Er rannte, stolperte ein wenig über die Stufen und schubste dabei ein paar verärgert aussehende Muggel. Es war einfach, die Leute zu imitieren, wie sie ihre Karten über die elektronischen Boxen zogen, um durch die Barrieren zu kommen. Also nutzte er seine kleine, blaue Karte und schlüpfte in das Menschengewühl.

Draco sah über seine Schulter zurück. Kein Zeichen mehr davon, dass er verfolgt wurde. Es war am Sichersten, eine Weile hier unten zu bleiben.

Erst nachdem er in einem Zug saß erkannte er, wie einfach es war sich zu integrieren, wie einfach es war diesen Zug bis zum Linienende zu nehmen, wie einfach es war für einen Moment zu vergessen wer er war. Niemand hier bemerkte ihn. Niemand kümmerte sich einen Scheißdreck darum, aus welcher Familie er stammte oder was er getan hatte. Niemand sorgte sich darum, dass er auf der Verliererseite eines Krieges stehen könnte – eines Krieges, der schon viel zu lange dauerte, als dass sich noch jemand die Mühe machte sich daran zu erinnern. Draco Malfoy war ein Niemand in der Welt der Muggel.

Es war herrlich.

* * *

_Angel, Old Street, Moorgate…_

* * *

Neben der Anonymität schätzte er an der U-Bahn den gelegentlichen Besuch der Natur im Untergrund. Wurzeln schauten aus einem Riss in der Wand hervor. Moos wand sich am feuchten Beton entlang. Einmal hatte er auch eine kleine Blume gefunden, die sich durch eine fehlende Fuge zwischen zwei Kacheln drängte.

Die Station, die er am meisten nutzte, beherbergte sogar eine kleine Vogelplage. Üblicherweise flitzte ein Spatz über das Gewölbe, blickte ihn an und zwitscherte laut. Mittlerweile war es ihm vertraut, ein Grundnahrungsmittel in seinem merkwürdigen Leben. Wie der Spatz es schaffte, hier unten zu überleben, war ihm ein Rätsel, denn ihn schien es auch nicht zu beeinträchtigen. Er hatte sogar einmal einen Raben auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen – einen gepflegten; keiner von den schäbigen Stadtvögeln, die er sonst gewöhnt war. Er hatte ihn angeblinzelt, bevor er weggehüpft war. Er ließ ein eigenartiges Gefühl zurück, doch Raben waren halt so. Gruselige, schlaue Vögel.

Es war eine flüchtige Hoffnung, aber wenn die Natur in dieser komischen Umgebung existieren konnte, vielleicht hatte er dann auch eine Chance. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er überhaupt noch gehörte.

* * *

_Rayners Lane, South Harrow, Sudbury Hill…_

* * *

Es gibt ein Muggel-Sprichwort: Manchmal muss es erst schlechter werden, bevor es besser wird.

Das Problem mit diesem Sprichwort während eines Krieges ist, dass du niemals wirklich weißt, wann du den Tiefpunkt erreicht hast. Du fällst einfach nur.

* * *

Ein schnelles _Alohomora_ und Draco war in einem alten Diner verschwunden. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte, sein Magen drohte sich zu heben. Er stolperte durch den dunklen Flur und passierte die dunkle Küche, hoffte das Klo zu finden. Gott sei Dank hatte er sich an diesen Ort erinnert. Gott sei Dank gab es hier keine Alarmanlage. Es war drei Uhr früh und das Letzte, was er brauchte, war eine weitere Komplikation. Wenn ihn jemand finden würde, so wie er gerade aussah... Nun ja... Er wollte heute Nacht niemanden mehr umbringen. Er _könnte nicht_.

_Ah, endlich. _Draco tastete nach dem Lichtschalter, blinzelte schließlich unter dem Neonlicht und geriet über seine Erscheinung in dem rostigen, alten Spiegel über dem Waschbecken fast in Panik.

Scheiße, er sah aus wie ein Massaker. Blut in seinen Haaren. Blut in seinem Gesicht verschmiert. Seine schwarze Kleidung war darin getränkt. Ein schmerzhaftes Geräusch verschaffte sich einen Weg aus seiner Kehle, bevor er es ersticken konnte. _Hör auf. Sei still._ Dies war keine Zeit die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Der Wasserhahn knarrte, als er ihn öffnete und kaltes Wasser floss auf seine wartenden Hände. Einfache, rosafarbene Seife aus einem Seifenspender musste reichen... Er traute nicht mal einem _Ratzeputz_ diese Sauerei zu. Das zähflüssige Gel brannte, als es in seine Schnittwunden drang, was ihn nur dazu veranlasste, sich noch härter zu schrubben. Hoffentlich würde ihm die intensiv riechende Seife helfen, den Geruch nach Blut aus seiner Nase zu kriegen.

Ein nasser Tropfen von irgendetwas rann seine Rippen hinab und Draco konnte nicht die Obszönitäten, die aus ihm herausbrachen, ruhig halten. Er zerriss seine Kleidung, entschied sich, dass er sie eher verbrennen würde, als zu versuchen das Blut heraus zu waschen.

Seine unregelmäßige Atmung hallte in dem kleinen Zimmer nach. Er klang wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier. Er _war_ ein in die getriebenes Tier.

Der Angriff war ein absolutes Desaster gewesen. Es waren _Kinder_ in diesem Haus gewesen... ihm wurde erzählt, sie würden Sympathisanten des Ordens jagen, dass sie zuerst angreifen und dann den Schaden bestätigen sollten. Zwischen den Körpern lagen auch Erwachsene, aber der Anblick der Kinder –

Draco erbrach sich, entleerte seinen Mageninhalt in die Toilette bis nur noch Galle übrig war. Auf dem unebenen Fliesenboden knieend, nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und schaute sich in dem blutigen Chaos, das er aus diesem kleinen Raum gemacht hatte, um.

Zum ersten Mal, seit der Krieg begonnen hatte, erkannte Draco, dass er zu dem Albtraum geworden war, vor dem Eltern versuchten ihre Kinder zu schützen. Er war nicht einfach nur eine von zwei Seiten in einer Schlacht.

Er war genau genommen zu einem dieser Monster geworden.

* * *

_Aldgate, Liverpool Street, Moorgate, Farringdon, Barbican, Baker Street, Great Portland Street, Euston Square, King's Cross St. Pancras, Uxbridge, Finchley Road, Hillingdon, Ickenham, Wembley Park.._

* * *

Es war zu viel verlangt zu hoffen, dass er schaffte unbemerkt zurück ins Manor zu gelangen. Eine starke Hand klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und er erschrak sich beinahe zu Tode.

„Du siehst blasser aus als sonst, Kumpel", sagte Blaise grinsend. „Wo warst du? Du warst ja ewig fort. Schaust aus, als ob du einen Geist gesehen hättest."

„War in den Kerkern", log er, versuchte zu verheimlichen, dass er für Stunden eine Panikattacke in der U-Bahn hatte – sehr viel länger, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte wegzubleiben. Sie war noch nicht mal geöffnet gewesen, als er sich fertig gesäubert hatte, also brach er ein und wartete. Er war in ein _Muggel-Gebiet eingebrochen_ und hatte darauf gewartet, sich von _einer Fahrt in einem Muggel-Zug_ beruhigen zu lassen. Draco Malfoy. Todesser. Versager.

„Habe mir einen Sklaven gesucht, um ein bisschen Stress abzubauen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Blaise schnalzte seine Zunge verständnisvoll. „Ja, das war ein mieser Angriff. Ich bin froh, dass sie nicht alle so sind. Es ist gut, es rauszuficken. Hast du eine Hübsche gefunden?"

Draco dachte für einen Moment an den Zustand der Sklaven im Kerker. Sie waren am Verhungern und schmutzig und sahen aus wie Schwindsüchtige. Davon mal abgesehen war er vermutlich dafür verantwortlich, sie dorthin gebracht zu haben.

Er würde eher seinen Schwanz abschneiden, als einen Sklaven mit ins Bett zu nehmen. Er würde eher einen Basilisken ficken.

„Oh ja", sagte er und zwinkerte Blaise zu. „Hinreißend."

* * *

_Osterley, Boston Manor, Northfields..._

* * *

Er hätte es wohl vortäuschen können. Er war ein talentierter Okklumentiker – er hätte seine Zweifel verstecken können, darauf warten können, dass der Krieg zu Ende ging oder besser, dass er von einem Widerstandskämpfer aus seiner Misere geholt wurde. Es hätte perfekt sein können. Niemand hätte wissen müssen, wie groß seine schmerzhafte Reue oder sein tobender Selbsthass waren.

Dann lief alles den verdammten Bach hinunter.

Draco stand auf einem Bahnsteig der U-Bahn, als es passierte. Seine Kleidung zu verwandeln war mittlerweile simpel – ein schwarzer Trenchcoat, schwarze Stiefel, ein desinteressierter Ausdruck... alles was er brauchte, um ignoriert zu werden. Den Liniennetzplan der Untergrundbahn hatte er sich fehlerlos eingeprägt. Wohin würde er heute fahren? Er vermutete, dass es relativ egal war, solange er alleine gelassen wurde.

Außer dass jemand direkt neben ihm stehen blieb, ein bisschen zu nah – so nah, dass sich ihre Arme berührten. Verärgert wandte er seinen Kopf mit einem spöttischen Ausdruck zu dem Idioten, um demjenigen seine Meinung zu geigen.

„Hallo Draco", sagte Luna Lovegood. Ihr langes, fast weißes Haar und ihr benommener Ausdruck waren genauso, wie sie damals in der Schule gewesen waren. Der einzige Unterschied war die hässliche, rote Narbe, die sich quer über ihre Wange eingemeißelt hatte.

Draco starrte sie an.

„Ich habe dich hier nicht erwartet", sprach sie weiter. „Andererseits ist jeder heutzutage irgendwie verschoben. Du siehst ein bisschen blass aus... ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er brachte ein trockenes Krächzen hervor, irgendetwas zwischen einem Husten und einem _Was_, bevor der Zug einfuhr. Die Menschenmenge setzte sich in Bewegung.

Er verlor sie sofort.

* * *

Später, als er nicht schlafen konnte, lächelte ihn die Illusion seiner ehemaligen Klassenkameradin sorglos an und er überlegte sich verschiedene Antworten auf ihre dumme Frage.

_Natürlich ist nichts in Ordnung. Wie kannst du mich das fragen? Weißt du, was ich bin?_

Oder

_Warum rennst du nicht vor mir weg? Ich töte Menschen wie dich. Ich habe deine Freunde getötet, deine Familie. Herrgott nochmal, Lovegood. Warum rennst du nicht?_

Oder

_Halluniziere ich?_

Oder vielleicht

_Kannst du mir helfen, da raus zu kommen?_

* * *

Sehr viel später fiel ihm ein, warum sie nicht vor ihm davon gelaufen war.

Er hatte überhaupt nicht, nicht mal für einen Moment, daran gedacht, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen.

* * *

...

* * *

_Haha, Überraschung zum Wochenstart xD_

_Diese Kurzgeschichte mit 9 Kapiteln ist mir vor kurzem über den Weg gelaufen und schwup, ich musste mich gleich dran setzen. Mit dem 1. Kapitel bin ich auch recht schnell fertig geworden, genauso wie meine liebe Beta – Dankeschön an dieser Stelle._

_Einen festen Upload-Plan wie sonst gibt es leider nicht, da ich gerade erst an Kapitel 2 sitze und mit dem Upload von Kapitel 1 nicht so lange warten wollte xD Aber ich denke trotzdem, dass ich die 9 Kapitel recht fix fertig haben werde und die Updates nicht länger als 2 Wochen auseinander liegen :)_

_Habt eine schöne Wochen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

„Draco, du träumst schon wieder."

Draco blinzelte und schnitt eine Grimasse. Er war verärgert über sich selbst, da seine Ablenkung so offensichtlich erkennbar war. „Entschuldige, Mutter. Ich bin heute nur ein bisschen müde."

„Natürlich", sagte Narzissa. Sie trug einen schwarzen Spitzenschal, als ob sie ein eleganter Raubvogel wäre, und hob seinetwegen eine filigrane Augenbraue. Sie nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Du bist in letzter Zeit ganz schön oft müde."

Draco biss sich in die Innenseite seiner Wange. Natürlich würde seine Mutter sein merkwürdiges Verhalten bemerken. Sie war klüger als jeder andere in diesem gottverdammten Manor und sie hatte ihn zur Selbstständigkeit erzogen. Etwas so tiefgründiges wie eine Identitätskrise musste letztendlich dabei herauskommen. Er fühlte sich schon seit Monaten so.

Er zuckte mit seinen Achseln. „Mir gehen ein paar Dinge durch den Kopf. Nichts Wichtiges."

Sie nickte. „Verstehe. Es gibt sicher einiges, worüber man in der heutigen Zeit nachdenken kann. Was ist mit den Gerüchten?"

„Gerüchte?"

„Dass der Orden einen neuen Anführer hat."

Draco schluckte einen verbrühenden Schluck Tee. „Entschuldige? Das habe ich noch nicht gehört."

Sie nickte, pustete behutsam ihren Tee. „Das ist das, was meine Quellen sagen. Sie sagen, es ist jemand mächtiges, jemand, der dazu bestimmt ist den Krieg zu beenden."

„Und es ist nicht Potter?"

„Wenn es immer noch Potter wäre, wären das keine besonderen Neuigkeiten."

„Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch existieren."

„Anscheinend schon, obwohl ich erwarte, dass sich ihre Mitgliederzahl deutlich verringert hat."

Stirnrunzelnd kaute Draco auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Seit der Orden von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist, waren Neuigkeiten über ihre Bewegungen nichtexistent. Dies war vermutlich die erste richtige solide Information, die sie in den letzten Jahren erhalten haben.

„Aber wer würde es sein?", grübelte er. „Die meisten von ihnen sind tot. Ich meine, mit Ausnahme von Potter und dem Schlammblut und...", er hielt inne, dachte an Luna, „vielleicht ein paar von ihren Schulfreunden. Es gibt niemandem zum Wählen und praktisch keinen von der ersten Generation. Wir haben Körper als Beweis dafür, dass ihre Reihen dezimiert sind." Der dunkle Lord hatte Ron Weasleys Körper zur Schaustellung im Speisesaal aufgehängt, bis er anfing zu verwesen – einfach nur um zu beweisen, dass sie Fortschritte machten. Insgeheim hatte sich dabei Dracos Magen umgedreht, sein Unbehagen hatte mit seinem Verlangen nach Schadenfreude gekämpft.

Narzissa zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich warte darauf, dass meine Quellen zu mir zurückkommen. Vielleicht jemand im Ausland."

„Aber der Rest der Welt hat das Kämpfen gemieden... keiner beteiligt sich."

„Vielleicht ist der Rest der Welt beim Warten auf ein Kriegsende müde geworden."

„Und du vertraust deinen Quellen?"

Narzissa schnaubte verärgert. „Meine Quellen sind fehlerlos." Obwohl sich Narzissa nicht an den Kämpfen beteiligte, stellte sich heraus, dass sie ein Talent für das Erfassen von Informationen hatte. Sie war mittlerweile die grundlegende Informationsquelle für die Todesser. Sie verbreitete alles, was sie hörte. Seit Lucius' Tod war sie sehr viel aktiver geworden, sie stürzte sich in Arbeit, damit sie beschäftigt blieb. Narzissa traf sich einmal täglich mit dem dunklen Lord, um neue Entwicklungen zu besprechen. Kein anderer älterer Todesser, abgesehen von Bellatrix, hatte dieses Privileg.

„Was sagt der dunkle Lord darüber?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn, starrte zu Boden. „Er sagt nicht viel. Er ist in letzter Zeit... ruhiger. Nicht so oft draußen wie bisher."

„Vielleicht ist er besorgt."

„Vielleicht hat er jegliches Recht dazu."

Draco nestelte an seiner Teetasse herum, dachte über Luna nach. Der Zeitpunkt ihres merkwürdigen Auftritts war gerade jetzt sehr seltsam. Während er keinen Beweis dafür hatte, dass sie ein tatsächliches Ordensmitglied war, so war sie doch in Dumbledores Armee gewesen und ihre Loyalität wurde niemals angezweifelt. Wenn er zurück zur U-Bahn gehen würde, würde sie ihn wieder finden? Diese Woche waren keine Überfälle oder Angriffe geplant. Er hatte mehr Zeit als sonst, um in der Muggelwelt herumzulaufen.

„Tante Bella scheint in letzter Zeit sehr angespannt zu sein. Hat es mit den Neuigkeiten über den Orden zu tun?"

Narzissa zuckte die Achseln. „Sie ist wegen allem nervös. Ich gebe zu, ich mache mir Sorgen um ihre... geistige Stabilität."

„Oh?", Draco biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht laut auszusprechen, was er über die vermeintliche mentale Stabilität seiner Tante dachte.

„Sie denkt, dass eine Art interne Verschwörung gegen den dunklen Lord existiert. Es ist natürlich Nonsens, aber sie ist derzeit zunehmend paranoid." Narzissa fuhr ihre Finger an ihrer Nasenwurzel auf und ab, als ob die schwindende Zurechnungsfähigkeit ihrer Schwester eine entsetzliche Unannehmlichkeit wäre.

Draco dachte zurück an die Zahl der Todesser, die einer Art mentalem Verfall erlagen. Wenn sie nicht soziopathisch waren, dann zerbrachen sie langsam aufgrund des Drucks des Krieges. Er hasste es zuzugeben, dass er ein gutes Beispiel dieser speziellen Gruppe des Niedergangs war. Er rutschte unbehaglich in seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Trotzdem", sagte seine Mutter, holte ihn damit aus seiner Träumerei, „bin ich abgeschweift. Was ich deutlich machen wollte, war, dass es am besten wäre, wenn du dich ordentlich ausruhst. Uns könnten schwere Zeiten bevorstehen und du wirst deinen Verstand brauchen."

„Mutter, bei allem Respekt, die letzten sechs Jahre waren schwierig."

Narzissa beugte sich zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine, blickte ihn mitfühlend an. „Ich weiß. Es war für uns alle schwer, aber vor allem für dich. Du bist erschöpft, Schatz. Ich kann das sehen."

Er grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Ich verstehe, was die Strapazen eines Krieges einer Person antun können, Draco. Ich habe es schon mal gesehen. Ich glaube jedoch, dass du nach einer Selbstbeobachtung zu den gleichen Schlussfolgerungen kommen und entsprechend handeln wirst."

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete. Seine Mutter war ein wichtiger Teil des inneren Zirkels des dunklen Lords. Falls Draco seine Schlussfolgerungen richtig zog, dann sollte er verdammt noch mal zum Feind überlaufen. Das war ganz sicher nicht das, was sie sich für ihn vorstellte.

„Folge deinen Instinkten", sagte sie. „Das ist das, was ich tue."

Draco widerstand dem Drang, ihr zu erzählen, dass seine Instinkte ihm sagten, er solle rennen.

„Was sagen dir deine Instinkte, Mutter?"

Sie lächelte und drückte seine Hand, ihr freundlicher Ausdruck wich etwas Düsterem.

„Sie sagen mir, ich soll deinen Vater rächen und die Leute, die ihn uns nahmen, bestrafen. Sie sagen mir, meine Feinde gnadenlos zu vernichten."

Er räusperte sich. „Ich bemitleide deine Feinde."

Narzissa nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee. „Das solltest du, mein Liebling. Pass auf dich auf. Merkwürdige Dinge sind im Gange."

* * *

Zwei Tage später stand Draco wieder auf dem gleichen Bahngleis der U-Bahn, suchte die Menschenmenge nach Lunas unverwechselbarem Haar ab. Er erzählte sich selbst, dass es dieses Mal ums Geschäft ginge, dass, wenn er herausfand, wo sie sich versteckte, er vielleicht den Orden finden würde. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm Informationen geben. Vielleicht konnte er helfen, den Krieg zu gewinnen.

Seine wahre Motivation war durchaus nicht so klar.

Der Zug fuhr ein und es war nirgends ein Zeichen von ihr zu sehen, also drängte sich Draco seinen Weg hinein und schnappte sich den Ecksitzplatz. Zumindest konnte er seine Gedanken ordnen, während er für eine Weile wartete. Er fühlte sich in etwa wie ein Köder.

Drei Haltestellen später setzte sich jemand neben ihn.

„Und wieder hallo", sagte Luna.

„Lovegood, was zur Hölle?", flüsterte er und versuchte mit seinem Erschrecken über ihr plötzliches Erscheinen klar zu kommen.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du deine Stimme gefunden."

„Ich finde auch meinen Zauberstab, wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist", warnte er.

„Wirst du nicht", antwortete sie.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und erinnerte sich daran, nicht defensiv zu werden, obwohl es so verdammt verlockend war. Er hatte vergessen, wie lästig sie sein konnte. „Du kennst mich nicht gut genug, um das sagen zu können."

„Vielleicht hast du recht", sagte sie schulterzuckend. „So oder so, ich bevorzuge es nur zu reden, wenn alles für dich das Gleiche ist."

„Warum sollte ich mit dir reden wollen?"

„Wie wirst du mir denn sonst Fragen stellen?"

„Wa... uff. Gut. Was auch immer, Lovegood. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir erzählst, warum du hier bist?"

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Natürlich um dich zu finden. War das nicht offensichtlich?"

„Okay, aber _warum_ willst du mich sehen? Ich bin dein Feind. Wir sind in einem buchstäblichen Krieg auf unterschiedlichen Seiten."

„Ja", antwortete sie. „Ich vermute, das sind wir." Luna schaute starr geradeaus, sie wirkte, also ob sie über eine Antwort nachdachte. Draco wartete. Über eine Minute verging.

„Planst du, zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt zu reden?", fragte Draco schnippisch.

„Du könntest wissen, dass ich schon immer dazu in der Lage war, Dinge zu sehen, die andere nicht sehen können", sagte sie ihn ignorierend. „Ich wurde in der Schule gehänselt, aber ich lag nicht falsch mit dem, was ich sah. Diese Fähigkeit ist in den letzten Jahren nur stärker geworden. Schließlich begann ich Visionen zu sehen. Es war ziemlich erschreckend."

„Du bist... du sagst mir also, dass du eine Seherin bist?"

„Es kommt eigentlich aus der Familie, aber ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es sich erst so spät in meinem Leben bestätigt. Eine furchterregende Gabe, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Egal, ich wollte dich finden, weil du wichtig sein wirst."

Draco blinzelte. „Wichtig. Lovegood, ich bin das Äquivalent eines Zahnes in einem Todesser-Rad. Inwiefern werde ich also wichtig sein?"

„Ich meine, die Prophezeiung ist ein bisschen unklar, aber du bist trotzdem definitiv involviert."

„Prophezeiung? Von was für einer verflixten Scheiße redest du da?"

„Ich wollte nur darum bitten, dass, wenn die Zeit kommt, du es schnell machst."

„Wenn die Zeit für was kommt?"

„Du wirst es wissen."

„Was ich weiß, ist, dass diese Unterhaltung keinen Sinn macht", zischte er.

„Vielleicht solltest du lernen, wie man zuhört", flüsterte sie zurück. Dann, völlig unerwartet, lächelte sie ihn an – so ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, welches das Gesicht einer Person komplett erhellte. Draco bemerkte, wie er anfing ebenfalls zu lächeln und stampfte es verärgert ein. Er erkannte flüchtig, dass er seit dem Beginn des Krieges solch einem Lachen nicht mehr begegnet war.

Sie schaute mittlerweile aus dem Fenster, eine Hand lag auf dem Sitz neben ihr, so als ob sie sich darauf vorbereitete aufzustehen und zu gehen. Draco brauchte Informationen, bevor sie wieder weghuschte – er konnte nicht einfach mit einem Fetzen eines Gespräches zurückgelassen werden.

„Ist es wahr, dass der Orden einen neuen Anführer hat", fragte er mit einer gedämpften Stimme.

„Oh ja", sagte sie, nickte und stand langsam auf.

„Denkst du, dass sie den Krieg letztendlich beenden werden?"

„Ich glaube schon."

„Aber hast du es gesehen? Wie eine Vision?"

Sie lächelte erneut und zuckte ihre Achseln. „Kann ich nicht sagen."

„Wo bleibt Potter bei der ganzen Sache?"

Ihr Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht. „Harry erledigt seine finale Mission, Draco. Es ist unsere dringlichste Wichtigkeit sicherzustellen, dass er sein Ziel erreicht."

„Unsere? Beziehst du mich in diese Aussage mit ein? Lovegood, offenbar redest du mit der falschen Person."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tue", sagte sie. „Das hier ist meine Station. Es war nett mit dir zu reden. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, wirst du sie hier finden."

„Warum sollte ich sie brauchen?" Draco warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster – sie waren an der Holborn Station. Als er zurückschaute, war sie verschwunden.

* * *

Natürlich musste er in dem Moment zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen gebracht werden, als sein Leben von Albtraum interessant wurde. Es war ein dummes Geplänkel mit einer Hand voll Widerstandskämpfern gewesen, die Sorte von Kampf, in die er schon hundertmal verwickelt gewesen war. Obwohl sie aggressiv waren, waren es nur er und Blaise gegen fünf von ihnen. Er dachte an die verschiedenen Wege, unversehrt von dort abzuhauen, als ein Fluch ihn traf.

Kälte strahlte durch seinen Körper. Er stand immer noch aufrecht, also war es wohl nicht der Todesfluch. Etwas Kreativeres vielleicht?

Hinter einen Baum torkelnd, zerriss Draco seine Kleidung und begutachtete seinen Oberkörper im Dämmerlicht.

Er sah die nadelstichgroße Narbe auf seinem Bauch.

Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte, bis es zu einem Schluchzen wurde.

Er disapparierte auf der Stelle.

* * *

_King's Cross, Russell Square, Holborn..._

* * *

Es war eine Sache, heimlich auf den Tod zu hoffen; sich zu fragen, welcher Angriff der letzte sein würde; sich vorzustellen, dass das Sterben Dinge überaus vereinfachen würde. Allerdings war es eine völlig andere Sache, dass die Wirklichkeit dieser Vorstellung dich langsam auffraß.

Dracos Wimmern wurde von den Geräuschen des Zuges übertönt, genauso wie sein Hinken von der Menschenmasse überdeckt wurde, als er auf dem Weg zur Station hin und her schwankte. Die Leute dachten wahrscheinlich, er wäre betrunken – so wackelig er auf den Beinen mit seinem unkoordinierten Blick war. _Fickt euch alle._ Dies war seine letzte U-Bahn-Fahrt und er tat es so, wie er es wollte. Er wartete schwankend auf den Zug, fragte sich währenddessen, wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb. Der verdammte Spatz war zurück. Er huschte vorbei, sein Piepsen wurde langsam von dem Dröhnen der herannahenden U-Bahn verschluckt.

Die Menge fing an sich zu bewegen.

Wieder der Ecksitzplatz. Er hatte Glück. Keiner würde bemerken, dass er dort, wo er saß, verfiel, auslief. Irgendwie bevorzugte er es so.

Mit einem Ruck fuhr der Zug los.

Der Clavus Corpus-Fluch war ein ziemliches Kunstwerk. Es begann als ein Nadelstich über dem Bauch, ein winzig kleiner Tropfen Blut. Bis das Loch begann zu wachsen. Es würde solange wachsen, bis es so groß war wie ein Fingernagel, und dann ein Finger, und am Ende blieb das Opfer mit einer klaffenden Wunde zurück, die es ausbluten ließ. Draco kannte all das in- und auswendig. Er hatte einmal einen Clavus Corpus gesehen, der so stark war, dass er den ganzen Oberkörper des Opfers aufgefressen hatte. Es war grotesk und faszinierend gewesen. Damals hatte er gesagt, dass er diesen Fluch eines Tages unbedingt einmal ausprobieren wollte. Jemand war ihm diesbezüglich wohl zuvorgekommen.

Saukomisch. Dies war das Wort dafür.

Oder entsetzlich.

Vielleicht auch beides.

Seine Augen brannten und er wischte sich die Nase an seinem Ärmel ab. Es wäre schön gewesen, seiner Mutter ordentlich Lebewohl zu sagen. Er hätte ihr sagen können, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte, darüber, dass der Tod seines Vaters sie vollständig gebrochen hatte. Oder er hätte sich vielleicht dafür entschuldigen können, ein Versager zu sein. Sich über die nicht fortsetzende Familienlinie entschuldigen. Wut erfüllte ihn darüber, den Todessern beigetreten zu sein, ohne wirklich zu verstehen, was das bedeuten würde. Er trauerte um den Verlust seiner Würde, die er aufgrund dessen, dass er Trost in der Muggelwelt suchte, verloren hatte. Oder vielleicht betrauerte er auch die Tatsache, dass ihn das nicht länger störte. Er bat um Vergebung, weil er ein totaler Feigling war, weil er immer wieder den einfachsten Weg nach draußen nahm.

Egal. Die Welt würde ein weiteres Monster los sein. Es war für alle das Beste. Potter und sein Fanclub wären begeistert.

Der Zug nahm eine scharfe Linkskurve, schickte somit neuen Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Er hatte vermutlich noch zwanzig Minuten, wenn überhaupt. Seine Kleidung sog das meiste des Blutes auf, aber letztendlich würde es jemandem auffallen. Vielleicht kriegte er einen kleinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf die Reihe. Er würde lieber in Frieden sterben, als von einer Masse an Muggeln umgeben zu sein.

Sein Zauberstab glitt ihm aus seiner Hand – seine Finger waren zu blutig, um ihn zu halten. Er fluchte. So viel zu diesem Zauber.

Es war wirklich sehr kalt in diesem Zug.

Er schloss seine Augen.

_Klack klack, klack klack, klack klack._

„Malfoy."

Er öffnete seine Augen, war erschrocken. Der Wagon war leer, abgesehen von ihm und einer anderen Person am anderen Ende des kleinen Raumes. Sie kam ihm so bekannt vor. Blasser. Älter, als sie sonst aussah. Ernst und müde.

_Was zur Hölle?_

Es war Hermine Granger.

* * *

Von allen Personen, die sein Verstand in seinen letzten Augenblicken herauf beschwor. Hermine Grangers Halluzination zappelte nervös herum, sie sah merkwürdig leibhaftig aus. Ihre Hände waren vernarbt, heftige rote Verbrennungen ruinierten ihre blasse Haut.

„Du hast dich ja in ein ganz schönes Schlamassel gebracht", sagte sie.

„Wo sind die Muggel hin?", sprach er undeutlich.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären."

„Du bist nicht real", sagte er.

Sie schnaubte. „Ich bin mir sicher, du würdest es lieben, dies zu glauben. Es tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich bin definitiv real."

„Beweis es."

„Du vergeudest meine Zeit." Jetzt war sie wütend, von einer Sekunde zur nächsten, ihr Ausdruck verhärtete sich. „Teste nicht meine Geduld. Ich will nicht mal wirklich hier sein, also mach es nicht schwerer, als es ist."

Er blinzelte vor Unglauben. Könnte es sein? Eine Halluzination würde niemals so genau sein – ihr Umgangston, ihre Verachtung ihm gegenüber, alles perfekt. Die echte Hermine Granger saß vor ihm und er war zu schwach, um seinen Zauberstab gegen sie zu verwenden.

Es war nicht fair.

„Ich werde dich töten", sagte er trotzdem. „Ich würde den Hauptgewinn kriegen."

„Viel Erfolg. Du kannst kaum deine Augen offen halten."

„Dann bist du wohl gekommen, um den Gefallen zu erwidern?", spöttelte er. „'s sieht wohl so aus, als ob dir jemand zuvorg'kommen is'."

„Deshalb bin ich offensichtlich hier."

Er sah sie fragend an. Alles verschwamm.

„Um dein Leben zu retten", sagte sie, ihre Wut wich Verbitterung. „Bitte sag mir, du warst nicht immer so dumm."

„Mein Leben retten?"

„Ja."

Draco biss seine Zähne fest zusammen. „Fick dich."

„Entschuldige?"

„Ich sagte, fick dich. Verarsch mich nicht. Ich will deine scheiß Hilfe nicht und ganz sicher glaube ich dir nicht, dass du mich retten willst. Bring mich zurück zu dem normalen Zug."

„Ernsthaft Malfoy?" Sie war wieder wütend, bemerkte Draco mit einer verdrehten Art von Vergnügen. „Ich wollte das überhaupt nicht tun. Und du trägst auch nicht wirklich dazu bei."

„Verpiss dich", sagte er mit Genuss – er wusste, dass es eines der letzten Dinge war, die er jemals sagen würde. „Lass mich in Frieden sterben, du unerträgliche Schlampe."

Sie versteifte sich plötzlich. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich etwas anderes erwartet habe"; murmelte sie. „Du bist immer noch der gleiche. Ich hätte niemals glauben sollen, dass du dich verändert hast."

Das Licht flackerte. Hermine schnippte mit ihren Finger.

* * *

Plötzlich war die Menschenmasse wieder da, der Zug fuhr wie sonst auch. Es war alles sehr laut und hell. „Verdammte Scheiße...", murmelte er, sah sich um. Er schien seinen verfluchten Verstand zu verlieren.

Übelkeit überkam ihn und er spürte, wie sich das Loch in seiner Brust leicht vergrößerte. Blut schoss aus der Wunde hervor. Es tropfte zu Boden – jemand würde es bemerken. Der Geruch nach Rost und Tod war schließlich nicht einfach zu ignorieren.

Panik begann ihn zu überfallen.

_Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein._

Warum musste es Granger sein? Warum war er hier runter gekommen? Er hätte auf dem Bürgersteig verbluten sollen. Dumm und hoffnungsvoll war er gewesen, zu der Station zu kommen, wo Luna ihn verlassen hatte. Luna war zwar komplett verrückt, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sie so zu hassen wie Hermine. Er dachte, dass sie ihm vielleicht Hilfe hätte suchen können. Sagte sie nicht so etwas?

Ihn traf der Schlag – ganz plötzlich – dass sie ihm vielleicht doch Hilfe geschickt hatte.

_Verdammt._

Eine Schmerzwelle lähmte ihn und er keuchte, das Zittern ließ seinen Kopf gegen das Fenster krachen. Er wusste, er hatte sich fast genau dieses Szenario gewünscht, ein direkter Ausweg aus seinem Dilemma. Der Tod war ein unmissverständlicher Ausweg aus einem Krieg. Getötet während eines Einsatzes – ein ehrenhafter Weg für einen unehrenhaften Mann.

Doch vielleicht war er nicht so bereit, wie er es ursprünglich gedacht hatte.

„Granger?", flüsterte er. Der Muggel, direkt neben seiner Linken, tat so, als würde er ihn nicht hören. Niemand anderes schenkte ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit.

_Klack klack, klack klack, klack klack._

„Granger?", sagte er ein bisschen lauter, hasste sich selbst dafür. Er verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, sein Kopf fiel zur Seite, seine Atmung wurde unregelmäßig und unkontrolliert.

_Klack klack, klack klack, klack klack._

„Ich entschuldige mich für das, was ich gesagt habe", sagte er. Der Muggel neben ihm blickte ihn scharf an, eindeutig verärgert über den Monolog. Draco ignorierte ihn.

„Aber wenn du immer noch die Intention hast, dieses Gryffindor-Helden-Ding zu drehen, wäre jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt." Seine Augen fielen zu.

* * *

„Malfoy!"

Da war sie wieder, dieses Mal direkt vor ihm. Jeder andere war fort.

„Verfickte Scheiße, Granger", versuchte er zu sagen. Es klang eher wie ein Brummen.

„Sei still!" Sie kam näher, ihre Hände. Ihr Zauberstab steckte an ihrem Gürtel. „Lass uns einen Blick auf dich werfen."

„Du wirst dir gar nichts anschauen", lallte er. „Clavus Corpus. Ich hab keine Chance." Er grinste. Da war Blut an seinen Zähnen.

Er konnte sehen, wie sie scharf die Luft einsog. Ihr Blick huschte über seinen Körper.

„Dann müssen wir schnelle Arbeit leisten."

„Nix' zu machen", murmelte er.

„Das solltest du wohl mich entscheiden lassen", sagte sie und zog eine Phiole aus ihrer Tasche. „Trink das."

Die Flüssigkeit brannte sich ihren Weg seine Kehle entlang. Er würgte, spuckte das, was er konnte, wieder aus.

Alles kam rot heraus.

„Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen", hörte er sich selbst sagen.

Sie fluchte leise, murmelte Zauber, während sie arbeitete. Draco fühlte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes auf seiner Brust, seinem Bauch, seinem Kopf.

Schmerzen überkamen ihn mittlerweile wie Schläge und er wimmerte, unfähig es zurück zu halten.

„Granger, mir geht es nicht so gut."

„Hör einfach auf zu reden, Malfoy."

„Nein, ich mein' d's ernssssss – ernst."

Sie fluchte wieder. Irgendwo tief in seinen Gedanken bemerkte Draco, wie merkwürdig es war, Hermine Granger profan und als gewöhnlichen Menschen zu erleben.

„Okay", sagte sie. „Ich kann dich hier nicht stabilisieren. Ich muss dich von hier wegbringen. Vertraust du mir?"

Er versuchte, seinen Blick auf die Person vor ihm zu fokussieren. Sie war von seinem Blut bedeckt. Ihre Haare waren – wie immer – ein Desaster. Sie sah aufgebracht und panisch aus. Sie war ein Schlüsselmitglied des Ordens, die gleiche Organisation, die seinen Vater getötet hatte, und sie war sein Feind seit seiner Geburt. Er _hasste_ sie.

„Keine Chance", spie er.

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte sie.

Dann hob und senkte sie ihre Schultern.

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

* * *

_Ihr Lieben,_

_ich weiß – das ist ein fieser Cliffhanger, aber dafür bleibt es spannend, wie es weiter gehen könnte ;) was habt ihr so für Vorschläge?_

_Kann Hermine Draco retten? Wo bringt sie ihn hin? Werden dort noch andere Ordensmitglieder sein? Jaja, Fragen über Fragen :D die ich zum Glück schon weiß ^^_

_Ein besonderes Danke geht an meine liebe Beta, die super schnell war!_

_Habt morgen einen schönen letzten Wochentag!_

_Eure Ivy_


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

Eine starke Erschütterung ließ den Boden erzittern und ein dazugehöriges Grollen drang in Dracos durch Fieber geprägte Träume von Feuer und Tod. Es war solch ein bekanntes Geräusch. Wenn er es nur einordnen könnte...

_Ein Drache!_

Seine Augen öffneten sich schlagartig, doch er hielt den Atem an und bewegte sich nicht, seine Visionen waren immer noch zu verschwommen, als das er die Herkunft der Bedrohung bestimmen konnte. Alles, was er hoffen konnte, war, dass der Drache weit genug weg war, sodass er unbemerkt abhauen konnte.

Das Problem war nur, dass er nicht wusste, wo er war.

_Denk. Denk, bevor du verbrannt wirst._

Stockend kamen Erinnerungsfetzen zurück zu ihm. Der Krieg. Luna. Der Fluch. Die U-Bahn. Granger. _Granger?_

Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und fiel sofort zurück auf seinen Rücken mit einem Schrei voller Schmerz. Ein klebriges, kratziges Gewebe bedeckte seinen Oberkörper, die Luft stank nach Antiseptikum und Blut. Natürlich... der Fluch. Bedeutete dies, dass sie ihn tatsächlich geheilt hatte? Warum würde sie so etwas Dummes tun? Er war nicht mal angekettet. Draco sah sich um. Er keuchte, als er versuchte die Übelkeit zu bekämpfen, die plötzlich drohte ihn zu übermannen.

Hier war kein Drache, den er sehen konnte. Es gab ein furchtbares, grelles Licht. Diese Art von Licht schienen die Muggel an öffentlichen Plätzen zu mögen. Es surrte und zischte über ihm. Als sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnten, sah er gesprungene, cremefarbene Untergrundfliesen und uralte verrostete Rohre. Es war ein merkwürdiger kleiner Raum, anscheinend war er mit Hilfe eines Zaubers umgestaltet worden – lange Mauern waren verdreht worden, um den Raum abzuriegeln. Zurück blieb dieses leicht unkonventionelle Aussehen, das so einzigartig für die Zauberwelt war.

Es gab keine Tür.

Wo zur Hölle war er?

Draco schaute seinen Körper hinab und sein Nacken protestierte schmerzhaft bei dieser Bewegung. Er lag auf einer Pritsche, Verbände waren eng um seine Brust geschlungen, seine Hose war verschwunden. Zum Glück hatte sie seine Unterhose angelassen. Das dunkle Mal starrte ihn schonungslos von seiner blassen Haut an. Es gab weitere Pritschen an diesem engen Ort, ebenso wie wackelige Stockbetten. Alles war leer.

„Granger? Lovegood?", würgte er hervor, während er sich weiterhin im Raum umsah.

Madam Pomfrey erschien neben ihm. „Ich befürchte nicht, Mr. Malfoy!"

„Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte er und starrte seine ehemalige Schulkrankenschwester überrascht an. „Eine kleine Warnung wäre gut gewesen!"

„Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, junger Mann. Sie haben Glück, dass Sie überhaupt noch am Leben sind." Sie begann augenblicklich damit, sich an seinen Verbänden schaffen zu machen. Sie zog sie fester und schickte damit eine erneute Welle der Qual durch seine Rippen. Er wimmerte und biss sich hart auf die Zunge, um sich selbst zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Warum sind Sie hier? Und wieso bin ich noch am Leben?", fragte er. Sein Kopf schwirrte ihm alleine von der Antrengung bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. „Ich dachte, es gab keine Möglichkeit diesen Fluch aufzuheben." Auf jeden Fall gab es keinen im Manor. Sie hatten ein paar Männer an den Clavus Corpus verloren.

„Ich arbeite natürlich für den Widerstand. Ich habe durch diesen Krieg sechs Jahre Erfahrung gesammelt, vor allem bei grausamen Flüchen. Glücklicherweise habe ich diesen Fluch schon einmal gesehen. Ich habe ihn in letzter Sekunde aufhalten können."

Draco erinnerte sich daran, wie er zuerst Hermines Hilfe verweigert hatte und erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, was hätte passieren können, wenn sie ihn nicht ausgeknockt hätte. Merlin sei Dank war sie so stur.

„Es war ein Widerstandskämpfer, der mich verflucht hat", sagte er, erinnerte sich an etwas mehr. „Einer eurer Gruppe."

Sie schnaupte unbeeindruckt. „Ja. Der Krieg bringt die schlechtesten Eigenschaften von uns ans Licht, denke ich. Ich wäre glücklich, wenn ich diesen Fluch nie wieder sehen muss. Trinken Sie das."

Draco zwang sich den Trank hinunter, dieser ließ seine Kehle taub zurück, und dann bekämpfte er den Drang, alles wieder auszuspucken.

„Da wir gerade davon reden, obwohl ich dazu in der Lage war, Sie zu heilen, sind Sie weit davon entfernt genesen zu sein. Ihnen wird es in den nächsten Tagen nicht so gut gehen, dass Sie gehen können. Das Fleisch muss an die Stellen, die der Fluch aufgefressen hat, wachsen...", Draco wollte sich bei dieser Beschreibung erneut übergeben, „und Sie werden sich aufgrund der Medizin, die ich Ihnen geben musste, orientierungslos fühlen. Es ist deutlich schlimmer, als ich es bevorzugt hätte, aber..."

„Aber?"

„Sagen wir einfach, unsere Mittel sind begrenzt. Immerhin befinden wir uns im Krieg. Miss Granger wird bald hier sein, um Sie zu sehen. Sie dürfen nicht versuchen, diesen Ort alleine zu verlassen, Mr. Malfoy. Ihr Aufenthalt hier ist nicht allseits bekannt und ich kann nicht garantieren, dass Sie nicht verletzt werden, wenn Sie jemand hier rumschleichen sieht.

Ah. Also war er in einer Art sicherem Unterschlupf. Warum in Merlins Namen haben sie ihn hierher gebracht? Sicher wussten sie, dass es nicht sicher war, einen Todesser so nah bei sich zu haben, selbst wenn er lahmgelegt war. Was könnte dieses Risiko womöglich wert sein?

„Es gibt sowieso keine Tür", meckerte er herum. „Und warum helfen Sie mir?"

Sich nach einer Antwort umsehend bemerkte er, dass er schon wieder alleine war.

* * *

„Malfoy."

Draco erwachte langsam. Sofort war er frustriert darüber, dass er überhaupt eingeschlafen war. Er war in der feindlichen Zone – er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich noch mehr zu gefährden. Er war bereits so wehrlos, außerdem ließ ihn die Medizin extrem angeschlagen zurück und es fiel ihm unheimlich schwer, wach zu bleiben.

Er starrte sie zornig an, wenn auch schwach. „Wo ist Lovegood?"

„Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Warum hast du mich geheilt? Ich hoffe, du erwartest nicht, dass ich dir vor Dankbarkeit zu Füßen liege."

Sie schmunzelte. „Dankbarkeit? Von dir? Nein. Ich habe nicht wirklich darauf gesetzt, irgendetwas zurück zu bekommen, ganz zu schweigen von einem Dankeschön."

„Nun, das is gut. Denn du bekommst keins. Wo ist mein Zauberstab?!" Er klopfte halbherzig auf sein Bett.

„Tut mir Leid, hast du etwa erwartet, dass du ihn behalten kannst? Ich bin mir sicher, du merkst selber, wie naiv das ist."

„Und ich bin mir sicher, du merkst, was für eine Fotze du bist", antwortete er bissig.

„Offensichtlich fühlst du dich etwas besser", murmelte sie, ihre Wangen erröteten. „Ich finde den Weg selbst nach draußen."

„Warte!", sagte er – trat sich selbst dafür, dass er zuerst sprach, bevor sein Gehirn zu seinem Mund aufgeschlossen hatte. Es war so natürlich für ihn sie zu verärgern. Allerdings war sie die einzige Möglichkeit herauszufinden, was er hier machte. Er musste ihre Aufmerksamkeit nur ein bisschen länger für sich gewinnen.

„Es tut mir leid", versuchte er es.

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Das tut es dir höchstwahrscheinlich nicht."

„Nein, tut es mir nicht", gab er zu. „Aber ich kann versuchen, die Beleidigungen auf ein Minimum zu beschränken, wenn du mir verdammt noch mal sagst, weshalb ich hier bin."

„Du wurdest geheilt. Du wirst hier bleiben, bis du dich erholt hast und dann werden wir sehen."

„Ein kleiner Realitätscheck, Granger: Du hast keinen Grund, irgendetwas davon zu tun. Es ist schon gefährlich, mich überhaupt hier zu haben, geschweige denn mich aktiv am Leben zu halten."

„Wenigstens einmal haben wir die gleiche Meinung", sagte sie, massierte dabei ihre Schläfen.

„Also wurdest du darum gebeten dies zu tun? Offensichtlich bist du darüber nicht glücklich. Wer hat dir gesagt, dass du mir helfen sollst?"

„Da hat aber jemand viele Fragen. Sorry, aber das ist nicht wirklich etwas, das ich mit dir teilen werde."

„Ist es Lovegood? Hat es mit ihren... Visionen zu tun? Oder dieses Ding mit der Prophezeiung?"

Hermione starrte ihn an. „Sie hat dir davon erzält?"

„Sie hat nicht genau gesagt, was das für eine Vision ist... sie sagte nur, ich wäre involviert." Darüber war er immer noch sauer. Wenn er in einer Prophezeiung erwähnt wurde, dann hatte er das Recht dazu, genau zu wissen, was sie beinhaltete.

Ihre Haltung entspannte sich. „Luna scheint zu denken, dass du versteckte Qualitäten in dir drin hast, die niemand anderes sehen kann, aber nein. Luna ist nicht alleine für...", sie machte eine undeutliche Geste in seine Richtung, „dieses Chaos verantwortlich."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Danke. Dann ist es Potter?"

Ihr gelassener Ausdruck verschwand. „Es ist nicht Harry. Bitte sag nicht seinen Namen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Du hast kein Recht dazu, seinen Namen zu sagen."

„Welcher Name? Potter?" Er fühlte sich langsam, aber allmählich, wieder wütend und es war wirklich _so einfach_, sie anzustacheln. „Du willst nicht, dass Todesserabschaum über deinen kleinen Liebhaber redet?"

„Hör auf."

„Wie war noch mal sein Name? Harry, verdammter, Potter? Goldener Junge? Narbengesicht?"

„Fick dich", flüsterte sie. Hermine stand auf, ihre Hände zitterten leicht. „Luna muss außer Verstand sein, denn es gibt nichts Erlösendes an dir."

„Dann hättest du mich vielleicht besser sterben lassen sollen", fauchte er. „Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass du dir das selbst eingebrockt hast."

„Und was ist damit, hmmm? Denkst du wirklich, deine Todesserfreunde kommen, um dich zu holen? Ich habe gesehen wie ihr funktioniert. Bei euch ist jeder für sich selbst verantwortlich. Keiner würde es riskieren dich zu finden, Malfoy. Sie werden dich jede Minute für tot erklären."

Draco schluckte das unbehagliche Gefühl der Schande herunter. Verflucht sei ihr verdammtes Wahrnehmungsvermögen. _Schön__._ Er hatte nicht wirklich Freunde, und Todesser würden fröhlich ihre eigenen Mitkämpfer umbringen, wenn es für sie bedeutete, weiter nach oben in der Rangliste zu steigen. Sie würden ausrasten vor Freude, wenn er niemals zurückkommen würde. Blaise könnte sich ein bisschen sorgen.

Sie vergaß trotzdem etwas.

„Du magst vielleicht denken, dass sie mich hier verrotten lassen würden, aber meine Mutter würde eher London niederbrennen, als mich verletzt zu sehen. Sie sucht nach mir. Sie wird dich finden, Granger."

Er war zufrieden zu sehen, dass sie bei seiner Drohung ein wenig stockte.

„Lass es sie versuchen", sagte sie achselzuckend. „Sie wird uns nicht finden."

„Das wirst du bereuen", sagte er, forderte sie heraus. „Wir sind irgendwo in der U-Bahn, stimmt's? Das Grollen der Wände... ich wusste, mir kam es bekannt vor. Das sind Züge. Hier versteckt ihr euch die ganze Zeit. Sie hat überall Kontakte. Sie wird dich aufspüren und sie wird mich zurückbringen. Viel Glück dabei, dem Zorn eines Malfoy zu entkommen, Granger."

„Ich kenne den Zorn deiner Familie bereits", schnappte sie. „Vor allem den deines Vaters."

„Du wirst nicht ein Wort über meinen Vater sprechen!"

„Und was genau willst du dagegen tun?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte er kochend vor Wut. „Vielleicht finde ich einen Weg, Weasley ein zweites Mal umzubringen?"

Hermine schloss schlagartig ihren Mund und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Granger...", sagte Draco. Er bereute plötzlich seinen Ausbruch. „Warte, so habe ich das nicht gemeint..."

Ein winzig kleines Geräusch entfloh ihren Lippen und sie wirbelte herum, disapparierte mit einem KNACK.

„SCHEISSE! Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!" Draco griff nach dem ersten Gegenstand, den er zu fassen bekam – eine leere Phiole direkt neben seinem Bett – und warf sie gegen die Wand, wo sie mit einem Knall zerbrach.

„Verdammt", murrte er. Er hatte erneut die Kontrolle verloren und jetzt war seine Hoffnung auf Antworten weg. Es war genauso wie in Hogwarts... sie machte ihn komplett verrückt. Trotzdem war es dumm von ihm gewesen. Er brauchte Informationen und sie war die einzige Person, die sie ihm geben konnte. Er hätte niemals Weasley erwähnen sollen. Es war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie gewesen, selbst für ihn.

Draco legte sich zurück auf sein Bett um nachzudenken. Sie würde zurückkommen, versicherte er sich selbst. Sie war zu neugierig. Sie würde zurückkommen und er könnte ein bisschen länger versuchen, sie nicht anzuschreien. So würde er, wenn seine Mutter zu ihm kam, etwas Nützliches zu erzählen haben.

Schließlich schlief er ein.

* * *

Hermine kam nicht mehr zurück. Er war sich _so sicher_ gewesen, dass sie es würde, aber sie tat es nicht.

Draco verbrachte drei Tage alleine in dieser gottverdammten Zelle von Raum. Madam Pomfrey kam ab und zu vorbei. Allerdings weigerte sie sich, überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen, abgesehen davon, wie man durch eine versteckte Tür zur Toilette kam. Die Drogen machten ihn schlapp und ihm wurde übel. Seine Verletzungen schmerzten fürchterlich. Den letzten Tag blieb er komplett alleine, nur ein Teller voll Essen leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Er lief hin und her, schrie die Wände an, warf alles, was er finden konnte, zu Boden. Er warf die Doppelstockbetten um und schmiss die alte Bettwäsche in eine Ecke. Er wünschte, er könnte diesen Ort in Flammen setzen.

Wieso hatten sie ihn geheilt, wenn sie ihn sowieso alleine ließen? Warum hatten sie ihn nicht schnell sterben lassen? Tod durch einen winzigen, magischen Raum. Fantastisch.

Am Ende des Tages – gerade als er sich begann zu fragen, was er wohl für Essen machen müsse, wenn sie niemals zurückkamen – hörte er etwas aus der Entfernung, dass in etwa wie Funken klang. Er hielt den Atem an, wünschte sich, er hätte seinen Zauberstab bei sich.

Plötzlich, in einem Wirbel aus schwarzem Stoff und weißblondem Haar, rauschte Narzissa Malfoy in den winzigen Raum.

„Draco? Oh, Merlin sei Dank." Sie zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung, ihr weiches Haar kitzelte sein Gesicht.

„Ich wusste, du würdest mich finden", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. „Ich habe es ihnen gesagt. Ich sagte ihnen, du würdest."

„Natürlich würde ich das, Draco. Oh Merlin, ich war so besorgt."

„Mutter, hör mir zu. Dies ist eine Art sicherer Unterschlupf... sie verstecken sich in der U-Bahn der Muggel. Deshalb waren wir nicht in der Lage sie zu finden. Sie haben eine medizinische Versorgung und wer weiß was noch. Deshalb war der Widerstand so stark – der Orden unterstützt sie und hält sie wahrscheinlich am Laufen. Wir müssen das dem dunklen Lord erzählen. Er wird Truppen hierher schicken... wir können sie endlich dran kriegen. Wir können das beenden."

Narzissa ließ ihn erzählen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich habe diesen Bereich gerade abgesucht, Liebling. Sie haben ihn komplett aufgegeben. Die Tunnel waren sicherlich vor einiger Zeit bewohnt, aber jetzt sind sie leer. Wenn sie einen sicheren Unterschlupf oder ein Hauptquartier haben, dann ist es nicht mehr hier. Leere Untergrundtunnel soweit das Auge sehen kann. Ich befürchte, wir haben nichts zu berichten."

Draco fluchte. Er hätte es geliebt, Grangers Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er eine Armee von Todessern in ihre kleine Bruchbude geführt hätte.

„Hier, zieh das an. Ich hatte im Gefühl, dass deine alte Kleidung nichts mehr taugen würde, wenn du stark verletzt bist." Narzissa griff in ihre schwarze Tasche und zog Kleidung heraus. Er begann sie anzuziehen, er war dankbar über die Bedeckung, aber er zuckte zusammen, als der Stoff an seinem Verband rieb.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte er, glättete seine Kleidung so gut es ging. „Das ist nicht wirklich der erste Ort, an den man denken würde, um jemanden zu suchen. Ich hasse es zu sagen, aber das ist tatsächlich ein guter Ort zum Verstecken."

„Das ist das Merkwürdige", sagte sie. „Es gab kein Lebenszeichen von dir. Blaise sagte, du wärest verletzt gewesen und dass du verschwunden bist, also habe ich die Nachricht verbreitet. Ich habe keine einzige Antwort bekommen. Ich begann gerade die Hoffnung zu verlieren, als mir dies zugeschickt wurde." Sie gab ihm ein kleines, rechteckiges Pergament und er blinzelte aufgrund der liderlichen Schrift.

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Ihr Sohn ist von seiner Verletzung geheilt, allerdings waren wir nicht dazu in der Lage, etwas wegen seiner bedauernswerten Persönlichkeit zu tun. Bitte holen Sie ihn ab, wann immer es Ihnen auch passt. Wir haben einen Portschlüssel beigelegt und auch Anweisungen, wie Sie wieder zurückkommen._

_Ergebenst,_

_Der Orden des Phönix_

„Sie haben dir einen Portschlüssel geschickt?", fragte er ungläubig. „Sie haben dich einfach... zu mir gebracht?"

„Sieht wohl so aus."

„Sie haben auch keine Angst. Immerhin haben sie mit ihrem Namen unterschrieben und all das. Und was meinen sie mit ‚bedauernswerte Persönlichkeit'? Offenbar hat das Granger geschrieben. Verdammte Hure."

„Draco", sagte sie tadelnd.

„Aber Mutter, du verstehst das nicht...", Draco schluckte schwer, fragte sich, wie er ihr alles erklären würde. Er würde nicht fähig sein zu lügen – sie würde ihn innerhalb einer Sekunde durchschauen. Er musste einen Teil der Wahrheit erzählen, ob er es wollte oder nicht.

„Ich war nicht nur verletzt. Ich war am Sterben. Sie... sie haben mein Leben gerettet." Nachdem er diese Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte, fühlte er sich schlecht, den Orden so schnell dem dunklen Lord ausgeliefert zu haben. Er schaute schuldbewusst auf sein Essenstablett. Sie hätten ihn einfach verbluten lassen können, doch stattdessen heilten sie ihn und gaben dann ihre Basis für ihre eigene Sicherheit auf.

_Bastarde._

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, ließ ihren Blick kurz über sein Gesicht wandern. „Warum würden sie das tun?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher... aber ich hätte eine Idee. Ich denke nur nicht, ich sollte sie hier erklären."

Sie nickte, sah sich in dem schäbigen Raum um. „Ich stimme dir zu. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wer vielleicht zuhört. Wir müssen einen Ort finden, wo wir ungestört reden können. Du musst mir alles erzählen, was passiert ist, wirklich alles. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, wo es am sichersten ist. Wir dürfen nicht gesehen werden."

Draco schob seinen Fuß unbehaglich hin und her. „Ich kenne einen Ort. Er wird sicher sein."

„... Aber?"

„Na ja... es könnte nicht ganz dein Geschmack sein."

* * *

Draco spielte an dem Henkel seines Kaffeepotts herum und versuchte zu verstehen, weshalb er jemals gedacht hatte, dass dies eine gute Idee sei. Narzissa schaute ihn finster an.

„_Wo_ genau sind wir?"

„Es ist ein Diner, Mutter."

Narzissa krümmte ihre Lippen vor Verachtung. Sie sah sich in diesem kleinen Muggellokal mit deutlichem Ekel um.

„Und woher kennst du dieses... dieses Diner?"

„Äh, das ist ein bisschen schwieriger zu erklären."

Ein Kellner unterbrach die beiden und fragte nach ihrer Bestellung, welche Draco für beide übernahm. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er die Zustimmung seiner Mutter für ein englisches Frühstück bekommen hätte, wenn sie wüsste, was es war. Er hatte selber lang genug dafür gebraucht es auszuprobieren – doch das war Monate her. Er war beschämt darüber, wie sehr er es genossen hatte. Die erste Mahlzeit, die er je gegessen hatte, die nicht von Hauselfen zubereitet worden war, hatte er in einem Muggeldiner gegessen. Immerhin hatte er für alles mit gestohlenem Muggelgeld bezahlt. Er würde sich schließlich nicht in ein verdammtes Weichei verwandeln, nur weil er deren Kochkünste mochte.

Sie saßen in einer Nische im hinteren Teil des Restaurants, welche die beiden vor neugierigen Blicken bewahrte. Außerdem konnte Draco so direkt die Eingangstür beobachten, falls Probleme auftreten sollten. Ein großer Teil von ihm dachte, er müsse verrückt sein, wenn er seine Mutter hierher brachte... Sie hatte wahrscheinlich in ihrem gesamten Leben noch keinen einzigen Fuß in eine Muggeleinrichtung gesetzt und sie sah mörderisch wütend darüber aus, diese Tradition gerade eben gebrochen zu haben. Der Rest von ihm dachte, es war ziemlich clever. Niemand – wirklich niemand – würde daran denken, hier nach den zwei überlebenden Malfoys zu suchen. Sie konnten in relativer Privatsphäre miteinander reden, ohne sich darüber Sorgen machen zu müssen, abgefangen zu werden.

Seine Mutter murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin und er erkannte, dass sie, mit ihrem Zauberstab unter dem Tisch, Zauber sprach.

„Nur ein paar Sicherheitsmaßnahmen", sagte sie und steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihre Robe. „Jetzt endlich, Draco, bitte. Lenke mich von unserer Umgebung ab und erzähle mir alles."

Er begann zu erzählen.

Es war größtenteils die Wahrheit. Er gab zu, eine betrachtliche Zeit in der U-Bahn zu verbringen, allerdings umging er den wahren Grund – nämlich dass er aussteigen wollte. Seine Mutter musste nicht wissen, dass er davon träumte, die Dienste des dunklen Lords zu verlassen. Stattdessen sagte er, er hatte seine Gedanken ordnen wollen; sagte, dass der Krieg ihn ermüdete. Das war definitiv ein Teil der Wahrheit. Es war eine Halbwahrheit.

Als er an die Stelle kam, an der Luna neben ihm auf dem Bahnsteig auftauchte, schossen Narzissas Augenbrauen bis zu ihrem Haaransatz. Dann erwähnte er die Prophezeiung.

„Sie sagte, da wäre eine Prophezeiung? Hat sie dir erzählt, worüber sie handelt?"

„Nein... sie sagte nur, ich bin darin irgendwie involviert."

„Interessant. Gab es einen Grund, weshalb du sie nicht getötet hast?" Sie sah ihn neugierig an.

Draco errötete vor Verlegenheit. „Ich... ich habe nicht daran gedacht", sagte er. „Sie gab mir Informationen."

„Du hättest es aus ihr heraus foltern können."

„Wir waren an einem überfüllten Muggelort. Ich denke nicht, dass ich dazu fähig gewesen wäre sie zu überwältigen, ohne dabei bemerkt zu werden."

Narzissa nickte, anscheinend zufrieden mit seiner Erklärung. Er war erleichtert. Es überraschte ihn genauso wie jeden anderen, dass ihn Lunas verrückte Art gar nicht störte. Sie versuchte es nicht zu verstecken, so wie alle anderen.

Er erzählte weiter, wie er von dem Clavus Corpus getroffen wurde. „Bevor du mich fragst, weshalb ich nicht zum Manor gegangen bin... ich wusste, dass unsere Leute keine Heilung dafür haben. Luna hatte mir gesagt, ich solle zur U-Bahn zurückkehren, wenn ich Hilfe bräuchte und..."

„Draco, du brauchst deine Taten nicht zu rechtfertigen. Ich bin einfach nur mehr als erleichtert, dass du dich dazu entschieden hast, dir Hilfe dort zu suchen, wo du es getan hast. Andernfalls hättest du gewiss nicht überlebt."

Draco entließ ein dankbares Seufzen. Das Letzte, das er brauchte, war, dass seine Mutter herausfand, wie stark seine Loyalität schwankte.

Dann erklärte er die Sache mit Hermine Granger und die Behandlung, die er erhalten hatte.

Narzissa sog scharf die Luft ein. „Das ist die schlaue Muggelgeborene, nicht? In der Schule konntest du sie nicht leiden."

Draco gluckste, stieß immer wieder den Salzstreuer an. „Das ist eine Untertreibung. Wir sind damals nicht miteinander klar gekommen und jetzt tun wir es definitiv auch nicht."

„Aber sie hat dir dein Leben gerettet. Sie hat dir eine medizinische Versorgung gegeben."

„Das hat sie", sagte er und entwickelte ein starkes Interesse an der verblassten Tischplatte. Ein Paisleymuster? Schreckliche Wahl. „Ich verstehe nur immer noch nicht, warum."

Es herrschte Schweigen – einen Moment lang war alles, was sie hören konnten, das Brummen der Gespräche in dem kleinen Restaurant, das Klirren von Gläsern und das Bruzeln von Fleisch auf einem Grill.

„Ich bin froh, dass sie es getan hat."

„Ich bin nicht so angetan darüber ihr etwas zu schulden, Mutter."

„Und doch."

„Und doch."

Narzissa summte vor sich hin und nickte abwesend, stellte ihren leeren Teller zur Seite. Draco starrte ihn an – er bemerkte erst jetzt, wie viel sie gegessen hatte, während sie gesprochen hatten. Anscheinend hatten beide Malfoys eine Schwäche für fettiges Muggelessen. Wie albern. Unglücklicherweise würde er niemals dazu in der Lage sein, sie diesbezüglich zu ärgern – sie würde diesen Ort wahrscheinlich zur Vergeltung niederbrennen.

„Draco", sagte sie, ihre Stimme war gleichzeitig klar und autoritär. „Ich denke es ist am besten, wenn du niemandem etwas im Manor davon erzählst. Sie würden zu viele Fragen haben, die es mit sich bringen würden, deinen guten Namen zu beschmutzen. Außerdem denke ich, dass wir zu wenig über die Motivation des Ordens kennen, um zu wissen, was sie planen und wir wissen so gut wie gar nichts über diese angebliche Prophezeiung. Es wäre gefährlich über deine Erkenntisse zu sprechen, bis wir diese Punkte geklärt haben."

„Ich stimme zu", sagte er nickend.

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, wenn es um die Umstände deiner Heilung geht. Ich werde das Gerücht streuen, dass du verletzt wurdest und dein Gedächtnis verändert wurde, du dich aber erholen konntest, bevor ich dich gefunden habe. Das wird dir eine kurze Auszeit von den ganzen Kämpfen bescheren, solltest du sie brauchen."

„Alles klar."

„In der Zwischenzeit werde ich meine Leute konsultieren, um zu sehen, ob wir mehr über den Orden erfahren können. Sie haben definitiv etwas vor und aus welchem Grund auch immer wollten sie sicher gehen, dass du unverletzt bleibst."

Draco nickte, klemmte ein paar Geldscheine unter sein Glas und erhob sich. „Es hat mit der Prophezeiung zu tun. Ich werde sehen, ob ich Luna erneut finden kann – nichts wird einen Sinn ergeben, bis wir wissen, warum sie so viel riskieren würden, nur um mich zu heilen."

Die zwei Malfoys verließen das Diner durch die Hintertür und bogen direkt in eine Gasse ab, damit Draco – immer noch zauberstablos – durch Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren zurück zum Manor gelangen konnte.

Von daher sahen sie nicht den Spatz, der sich auf dem Neonshild des Diners niedergelassen hatte, wie er schrill und panisch auf die Straße vor sich zwitscherte.

* * *

...

* * *

_Ihr Lieben :)_

_Endlich gibt es das neue Kapitel. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dass meine Beta __**sunandstars123 **__diesem Kapitel trotz eines für sie schlechten Zeitpunkts ihre Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat. Danke!_

_Wie ich schon bei dem neuen Chap von Turncoat geschrieben habe, bin ich diese Woche auf Dienstreise, weswegen ich sehr stolz auf mich bin, dass ich das neue Chap von Monsters trotzdem noch posten kann :)_

_Deswegen gehe ich jetzt auch ins Bett xD ich bin müde und k.o. ^^_

_Habt noch einen schönen Abend,_

_Eure Ivy_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

Das Manor war wie durch ein Wunder still, als Draco und Narzissa am Apparierpunkt erschienen. Es machte sie beide nervös.

„Es muss einen weiteren Überfall gegeben haben", murmelte Narzissa stirnrunzelnd. „Ich habe davon nichts mitbekommen. Seltsam."

„Du hast nach mir gesucht", sagte Draco. „Es war wahrscheinlich einfach nur unerwartet."

„Hmm." Narzissa war offensichtlich nicht davon überzeugt. Sie wandte sich Draco zu und drückte seinen Arm. „Ich muss zur täglichen Besprechung mit dem dunklen Lord. Draco, denk daran: Nicht ein Wort zu niemandem über das, was dir wirklich passiert ist. Wir müssen das Thema vorsichtig behandeln."

„Natürlich."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Mutter, warte." Draco streckte seinen Arm aus und zupfte etwas von ihrer Schulter. Er hielt es gegens Licht – es war eine schwarze Feder.

„Sie muss wohl in diesem dreckigen Muggeldiner auf mich gefallen sein", sagte Narzissa und nahm sie von Draco mit einem abstoßenden Blick entgegen. „Die könnten dort einen Hauself gebrauchen."

Die Feder auf den Boden fallen lassend, lächelte sie ihm zu und ging gemächlich davon. Mit einer kleinen Korrektur ihrer Haltung verwandelte sich Narzissa Malfoy von einer fürsorglichen Mutter zu einer hochrangigen Todesserstrategin. Draco beobachtete, wie sie verschwand und fragte sich, ob er jemals aufhören würde davon beeindruckt zu sein, wie sie Ehrfurcht mit nichts weiter als einer missbilligenden, gehobenen Augenbraue und einem bedrohlichen Blick befahl.

Was würde das Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord wohl bringen, fragte er sich. Ihre Besprechungen mussten sehr merkwürdig sein. Der dunkle Lord war normalerweise aktiver am Kriegsgeschehen beteiligt – er hielt regelmäßige Treffen mit den hochrangigen Todessern ab und tauchte sogar bei den größeren Kämpfen auf, flößte dem Widerstand Angst mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit ein. Seine Mutter hatte trotzdem recht... der dunkle Lord war still geworden. Draco konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal das Manor terrorisiert hatte – er blieb im Ostflügel des Gebäudes verschanzt und verbreitete draußen selten Schrecken.

Vielleicht hatte er aufgegeben.

Man konnte ja hoffen.

Die Todesser schien es nicht zu stören, dass der dunkle Lord verhaltener war – es bedeutete, dass weniger von ihnen gefoltert wurden, wenn Dinge schief liefen. Nur Tante Bella war beunruhigt. Draco hatte mitbekommen, wie sie seine Mutter mehrmals gefragt hatte, ob sie in Betracht zog, dass etwas ernsthaft Schlimmes mit ihm war. Es ist schwer zu sagen, ob es an dieser Stelle Paranoia oder Realismus war.

Narzissa hatte es immer als nichtig abgetan. Wenn er die Toddeser nichts wissen lassen wollte, dann würden sie einfach abwarten müssen, bis er sich dazu entschied, alles zu erklären, sagte seine Mutter. Draco tendierte dazu, dem zuzustimmen. Der dunkle Lord konnte auf der Schwelle zum Tod stehen und sie würden kein Stück schlauer sein, außer er würde es selbst erzählen.

Nicht, dass er tatsächlich sterben könnte. Draco wusste alles über Horkruxe – es war etwas gewesen, das sein Vater ihm im Vertrauen gesagt hatte. Es war beängstigend zu wissen, dass sie ihn niemals wirklich loswerden würden.

Gott, was war das nur für ein Desaster.

Die Feder lag auf dem Boden und Draco zertrat sie mit seinem Schuhabsatz. Da war etwas, das an ihm nagte, etwas, an das er sich erinnern sollte.

Ihm würde es schon einfallen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und begab sich auf den langen Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Er versuchte das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu sortieren.

Nach dem Baden und Anziehen von ordentlicher Kleidung fühlte sich Draco deutlich erfrischt und er entließ ein Seufzen, massierte seinen Nasenrücken. Es gab immer noch so viel, was er nicht wusste; so viel, was er nicht verstand. Granger mochte zwar als Superhirn in der Schule bekannt gewesen sein, aber Draco wusste, er war kein Versager. Er hatte immer zügig Verbindungen erkannt, schnell Rätsel gelöst. Und trotzdem verstand er dieses spezielle Thema nicht. Es war ein heiloses Durcheinander und er kannte einfach nicht genügend Fakten.

Vor seinen Spiegel tretend, betrachtete er den Schaden an seiner Brust. Seine Narbe war ein hässliches Ding – der Fluch, der sein Fleisch aufgefressen hatte, hatte eine wilde, verrunzelte und gerötete, kreisrunde Narbe an seinem Brustbein hinterlassen. Es sah in etwa aus wie eine Zielscheibe. Schien irgendwie passend. Trotzdem wusste er, dass es so viel schlimmer hätte sein können. Wenn Granger ihn nicht gefunden hätte... na ja. Es machte keinen Sinn, jetzt noch darüber nachzudenken. Er war hin- und hergerissen, ob er nun sauer sein sollte, einfach weil sie existierte, oder unerträglich dankbar, weil sie ihre eindeutige Abgneigung gegen ihn beiseite gelegt hatte um sein Leben zu retten. Diese Tat war bewundernswert, sogar er konnte das zugeben. Sie war sehr viel besser darin ihre Rivalität zu ignorieren, wenn es darauf ankam. Er war immer recht nachtragend gewesen und hatte schon zu Schulzeiten seinen Groll nicht ablegen können. Wären ihre Plätze vertauscht, dann hätte er sie sterben lassen – ganz einfach.

Auf ihre Aufeinandersetzung zurückblickend, bereute er immer noch, dass er die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Es war sinnlos gewesen, sie so zu provozieren – es war so offentsichtlich, dass sie nicht über Potter oder Weasley reden wollte. Er hätte das Thema fallen lassen und sich darauf fokussieren sollen, mehr Informationen aus ihr heraus zu bekommen. Immerhin gab es so viele Dinge, die er sie hätte fragen können; so viele Dinge, die er herausfinden wollte. Er hätte niemals erwartet, dass er überhaupt die Möglichkeit erhalten würde mit einem Ordensmitglied zu reden, ohne dass er in einer Befragung steckte. Was für eine verschwendete Gelegenheit.

Und ehrlich gesagt wünschte er sich, er hätte nicht seine einzige wirkliche Gesellschaft vergrault. Stattdessen hatte er eine ziemlich unbequeme Genesung erfahren. Die Drogen, die ihm Madam Pomfrey gegeben hatte, fühlten sich an wie Matsch in seinen Venen – mal ganz abgesehen von den Schmerzen der Wunde an sich. Selbst eine schnippische Granger wäre besser gewesen, als die Wände anzustarren und sich zu fragen, ob man jemals gefunden werden würde, während man schwitzend diese Höllenqual ertrug. Madam Pomfrey hatte mit ihm nur über medizinische Dinge geredet und es eindeutig nicht gemocht, dass er überhaupt da war.

Bei diesem Gedanken erinnerte sich Draco an etwas, über das er sich bereits Gedanken machte, bevor dieses ganze Debakel überhaupt begonnen hatte: Er war zur U-Bahn gegangen, weil Luna gesagt hatte, dass es dort Hilfe für ihn geben würde. Sie hatte Recht damit gehabt.

Aber wo war Luna?

Sie hatte diese ganze Sache mit ihren diffusen Warnungen ins Rollen gebracht. Jetzt befand er sich in irgendeinem unergründlichen Zwischending – auf der einen Seite seine Realität als ein Todesser und auf der anderen seine merkwürdige Verpflichtung dem Orden gegenüber. Er hatte einen Weg da raus finden wollen. Er vermutete, dass Luna es wusste. War dies seine Chance? Was war Lunas Rolle dabei? Im Gegensatz zu Granger war Luna eine Art träumerische, feengleiche Kreatur, die gelegentlich einen Moment der Klarheit besaß. Granger war zumindest direkt. Entweder würde sie dir etwas erzählen oder eben nicht. Keine Spielchen. Luna würde dir etwas in Französisch vorsingen und dir dann sagen, dass dies alles erklären würde. Vielen Dank auch...

Vertraue darauf, dass ihn das Universum zwischen eine wütende, hassende Gryffindor und eine verrückte Ravenclaw stellt.

Trotzdem übersah er offensichtlich bedeutsame Informationen. Wenn er von Nutzen sein wollte, dann brauchte er diese Prophezeiung. Es war eindeutig der Grund, weshalb sich der Orden darum gekümmert hatte ihn zu heilen. Und etwas, das sie zu solch einer drastischen Tat überzeugte, musste ernste Konsequenzen im Krieg nach sich ziehen.

Draco beschloss, dass er am nächsten Morgen versuchen würde Luna zu finden. Es musste etwas geben, das er tun konnte, um sie zu überzeugen, ihm die Prophezeiung zu mitzuteilen. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte er sie dafür ohne zu zögern gefoltert. Seine Mutter hatte ihm so viel vorgeschlagen. Trotzdem hatten sich Dinge für ihn verändert, er konnte es nicht mehr leugnen.

Die Morde, die Folter – sie waren eine Last auf seiner Seele, zogen ihn in eine Welt, die er überhaupt nicht mehr kannte.

* * *

Er musste eingedöst sein, denn er wachte durch ein Pochen an seiner Tür auf.

„Draco! Kumpel! Mach auf!"

Draco schlüpfte aus dem Bett und tapste wackelig zur Tür, sein Kopf fühlte sich immer noch aufgrund der Medikamente etwas schummrig.

„Blaise?"

Sein Freund zerquetschte ihn in einer starken Umarmung, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Vorsichtig, Kumpel... ich bin noch nicht komplett geheilt", stöhnte er.

„Sorry, sorry", sagte Blaise grinsend. „Ich habe deine Mutter getroffen. Sie sagte mir, sie hat dich gefunden – dass du es geschafft hast, dich selbst aufzupäppeln. Von welchem Fluch wurdest du getroffen? Wir dachten, du wärst gestorben!"

„Eine Art Brandzauber", log er. „Er traf mich mitten in der Brust, deswegen war er so gefährlich. Ich war zu desorientiert, um direkt zurückzukommen. Ich musste mich erstmal wieder ordnen, eh ich zurückkommen konnte."

„Nun gut, ich bin verdammt froh, dass du es nach Hause geschafft hast", sagte er. „Ich war nicht scharf drauf, einen anderen Kämpfer, der so gut ist wie du, zu suchen."

Draco lächelte schwach. Blaise war schon immer neidisch auf Dracos Erfolge in den Kämpfen gewesen, hatte darüber gejammert, dass er an seinen Fähigkeiten arbeiten musste, damit er seine Treffer verbessern könnte. Als ob es eine Art Spiel wäre.

„Wo wir gerade davon sprechen", aus Blaise brach ein Grinsen aus, das Draco überhaupt nicht mochte. „Wir sind gerade eben von einem Überfall zurückgekommen und wir sind fündig geworden. Haben uns einen echten Gewinn verschafft. Du kennst sie. Wir haben gerade ein bisschen Spaß mit ihr in den Kerkern, ich bin nur kurz zu dir gekommen, damit du über den weiteren Verlauf entscheidest. Ich werde dir trotzdem nicht den Namen verraten... ich will, dass es eine Überraschung für dich ist."

Draco spürte, wie sich sein Herz verkrampfte, ein kaltes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Haben sie Granger gefangen genommen? Haben sie sie verletzt? Unabhängig von ihrer unbedeutenden Rivalität, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie von den Tieren, die er seine Kollegen nannte, auseinandergerissen wurde. Jesus, er _wusste_, was in diesen Kerkern passieren konnte.

„Wie lange habt ihr mit ihr gespielt?", fragte er hoffend, dass Blaise nicht das Entsetzen in seiner Stimme erkennen würde und fürchtete die Antwort.

„Nur ein paar Stunden. Sie hat trotzdem noch einigen Kampfgeist in sich, wenn du auch mal ran willst."

Es musste Granger sein. Wenn jemand ein Kämpfer war, dann war sie es. Scheiße, wie hatte sie es zulassen können, dass sie geschnappt wurdw? Ausgerechnet jetzt... jetzt, wo es darauf ankam, dass sie versteckt blieb. Der Gedanke von ihr in diesen dreckigen Kerkern machte ihn krank.

„Ich kann nicht gehen, mein Zauberstab ist weg", sagte er.

„Er ist direkt hier", gluckste Blaise, zeigte zum Fensterbrett. Tatsächlich lag Dracos Zauberstab dort, als ob er erst einen Moment zuvor dort abgelegt worden wäre. War das Fenster offen, als er hereingekommen war? Ganz sicher nicht.

Draco ging herüber und nahm ihn stirnrunzelnd in die Hand. Es war definitiv sein Zauberstab – er kannte jeden Riss, jede Windung, jede Kerbe.

Aber wie war er hierher gekommen?

„Sieh mal, ich weiß, dein Kopf ist wahrscheinlich von dem Fluch immer noch Matsch und so, aber du musst wirklich in die Kerker kommen", jammerte Blaise. „Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass sie das noch viel länger überleben wird. Ich will nicht, dass du es verpasst."

Draco fühlte sich plötzlich sehr bedrückt.

„Bring mich hin", sagte er, schlüpfte in seine Rolle. Wenn er Granger unter solchen Bedingungen sehen sollte, dann konnte er sich nichts anmerken lassen. Er musste kalt und verschlossen sein, sodass er entscheiden konnte, was zu tun war. Eine schreckliche Traurigkeit übermannte ihn. Egal wie sehr er versuchte seinem Leben zu entfliehen, es erwischte ihn immer wieder.

Der Gang zu den Kerkern fühlte sich wie ein Todesurteil an. Blaise pfiff neben ihm vor Freude. Draco stellte sich vor, wie er ihn auf verschiedene kreative Arten umbrachte. Der Gedanke bedrückte ihn nicht – vielleicht war seine Aversion gegen das Töten nur selektiver als sonst. Er würde Blaise im Moment gerne seine eigene Zunge zum Füttern geben und diese Vorstellung war das Einzige, was seine Beine noch aufrecht hielt.

Es war beunruhigend, wie schnell er sich von dem Wunsch, Granger zu töten, zu dem Wunsch bewegte, ihr den Terror, den sie fühlen musste, irgendwie zu ersparen. Er mochte sie nicht, aber es war das Mindeste, das er tun konnte. Er wäre nicht am Leben, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre. Sie hasste ihn und trotzdem hatte sie ihn gerettet.

Der muffige Geruch der Kerker erreichte mittlerweile seine Nase – Schimmel und altes Blut, Exkremente, alte Gemäuer. Es wäre zu schön, müsste er diesen Gestank in seinem Leben nie wieder riechen. Er versuchte sich Grangers Gesicht vorzustellen, wie sie aussehen würde, wenn er sie einmal gefunden hätte. Wäre sie wütend oder gebrochen? Würde sie ihm überhaupt in die Augen schauen?

Seine schweren Schritte tapsten Blaise die Wendeltreppe hinterher. Er strengte sich an, seinen Würgereiz zu unterdrücken, als der Geruch stärker wurde. Er umrundete die Ecke, jeder Instinkt seines Körpers schrie ihn an wegzurennen.

Er schaute auf.

Luna saß zusammengekauert in der Ecke, sie war bedeckt mit Blut.

„Oh gut", flüsterte sie. „Ich fragte mich, wann du kommen würdest."

* * *

„Du erinnerst dich an diese hier, stimmt's Draco?", sagte Blaise grinsend. „Es ist Loony Lovegood! In der Schule war sie verrückt, jetzt ist sie noch schlimmer. Redet nur Unsinn. Am Anfang war es lustig, doch jetzt ist es nervig. Sie erzählt mir andauernd, dass ich einen schrecklichen Tod sterben werde. Ich glaube, sie ist ein bisschen verrückt." Er ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken, sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Draco nickte wie betäubt, versuchte den Schaden einzuschätzen, ohne zu nah an sie heranzugehen. Sie war schrecklich geschlagen worden. Ihr Kleid war einmal crémefarben gewesen, jetzt war es matschig rot und zerrissen. Ihre Knie waren zerkratzt. Er war verschämt dankbar, dass das Kleid ihre Oberschenkel bedeckte... er wollte nicht wissen, was ihr angetan worden war.

Luna redete mit sich selbst, wiegte sich vor und zurück. Die Prellungen in ihrem Gesicht begannen sich bereits zu zeigen und er bemerkte, dass sie zitterte. Ihr gesamter Körper erschauderte, als sie hin- und herschaukelte.

„Cruciatus?", fragte Draco, die Symptome erkennend. Seine Stimme blieb ruhig. Er würde Blaise' Kehle herausreißen, das würde er.

„Das war am Anfang", sagte Blaise stolz.

„Hast du sie überhaupt befragt?", sagte Draco, seine Wut machte sich langsam bemerkbar. „Was ist, wenn sie Informationen hat?"

„Draco, sie sang das Lied des sprechendes Hutes für eine Stunde. Sie wird keine Fragen beantworten. Die ist bekloppt. Du wirst nichts Nützliches aus ihr herausbekommen. Davon mal abgesehen ist sie mittlerweile gebrochen."

„Nun gut, ich werde es verdammt noch mal versuchen. Immerhin ist das unser derzeitiger Job", schnappte er.

Draco ging zu Lunas Ecke, versuchte mutig zu erscheinen. Innerlich fiel er auseinander. Luna, welche freundlich mit ihm gesprochen hatte, als er es am wenigsten verdiente. Luna, diejenige, die ihn so herzhaft angelächelt hatte. Draco bildete sich ein, traurigerweise, dass er sie als eine Freundin betrachtete. Oh, das war wirklich armselig. Zwei merkwürdige Unterhaltungen und sie war trotzdem netter zu ihm, als sonst irgendjemand anderes.

Und was noch schlimmer war, er hatte nicht mal an Luna gedacht, als Blaise sagte, sie hätten einen Gefangenen. Er war so sehr auf Hermine fixiert gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Luna ebenso ein Ziel darstellte.

Er verdiente keine Freunde wie sie.

Sich niederkniend, setzte er eine zornige Maske auf, hoffte, dass er die anderen mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck hereinlegen konnte.

„Es tut mir so leid", murmelte er.

Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht, ihr Blick war überraschenderweise klar.

„Ich bin nicht dazu bestimmt, dies zu überleben", sagte sie ruhig. „Das war ich niemals."

„Sprich nicht so", zischte er. „Ich bringe dich hier raus."

„Draco, selbst wenn du das tust, ich werde nicht überleben, was sie mir angetan haben. Du erinnerst dich an das, was ich dir gesagt habe?"

Er runzelte die Stirn, ging ihre Unterhaltungen im Kopf durch.

„Du meinst doch nicht..."

„Doch."

„Als du sagtest ‚mach es schnell'... da meintest du..."

„Ja."

Sie begann sich wieder hin- und her zu wiegen und Draco wusste nicht, ob sie das ausgrund des Cruciatus machte oder um seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Bitte lass mich das nicht tun müssen", flehte er leise.

„Ich will dich das nicht machen lassen", murmelte sie. „Ich frage dich als eine Freundin."

Er schluckte, doch der Kloß in seinem Hals blieb. „Freunde tun nicht... Freunde tun nicht..."

„Draco, ich will mir nicht vorstellen, wie das Leben wäre, wenn ich dies überleben würde. Es ist okay." Sie lispelte und er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie ihre Zähne zertrümmert hatten.

Er würde sie alle umbringen.

„Du musst danach zu ihr gehen."

„Zu wem?"

„Hermine", sagte sie geduldig.

„Können wir im Moment nicht über Granger reden? Sie ist unerträglich... Sie ist..."

„Sie ist ganz allein, wie du. Sie ist nicht so stark, wie es scheint. Du musst ihr helfen."

„Luna..."

„Bitte."

„Oi, Draco, quatschst du mit ihr über das Wetter oder so?", rief Blaise. Die Dummköpfe um ihn herum glucksten.

Etwas in Draco gab nach. Er hasste, _hasste_, dass sie ihn danach fragte. Ihn nach seinem Erbarmen zu fragen, wo er es _dafür_ am Wenigsten geben wollte.

Er hasste es, dass sie außerdem Recht hatte. Sie würde dies höchstwahrscheinlich nicht überleben und ihr einen weiteren Tag Folter aufzuhalsen, bis ihr Körper endlich nachgeben würde, wäre unvorstellbar grausam.

„Du warst sehr nett zu mir", sagte er, lächelte traurig.

„So wie du es zu mir sein wirst", sagte sie.

„Mach mich wütend auf dich", flüsterte Draco.

Luna lächelte, ein strahlendes, süßes Lächeln – genauso wie damals im Zug.

„Danke dir, Draco", sagte sie.

Und dann spuckte sie ihn an, wässriges Blut traf sein Gesicht.

Es war wirklich perfekt. Er war tief bestürzt darüber, dies zuzugeben.

„Du respektloses Schwein!", brüllte er. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, erinnerte sich an die nützliche Stunde, die seine Tante ihm all die Jahre zuvor gelehrt hatte.

Manchmal war es gütiger, schnell zu töten.

„Avada Kedavra." Das grüne Licht umgab Luna, welche komisch friedlich aussah, selbst als sich ihre Augen schlossen.

„Du hattest Recht", spottete er, als die Trottel anfingen zu klatschen und zu jubeln. „Komplett verrückt."

„Du bist legendär, Kumpel", sagte Blaise.

Draco wischte sich mit einem Achselzucken sein Gesicht an seinem Ärmel ab. „Ich gehe zurück ins Bett. Weck mich nicht, außer es ist wichtig. Ich will nicht gestört werden."

Er gab sich Mühe, nicht auf Lunas Körper zurückzublicken, als er die Kerker verließ. Er war dabei nicht wirklich erfolgreich.

* * *

Draco hatte nicht vor, tatsächlich ins Bett zurück zu gehen. Er wusste nicht mal, ob er jemals wieder dazu in der Lage wäre zu schlafen.

Dieses Mal würde er dem Rat, den er erhalten hatte, folgen. Er musste Hermine finden. Er musste sich verdammt noch mal Mühe geben ruhig zu bleiben. Er musste dies herauskriegen.

Er schlang seinen Umhang enger um seine Schultern und trat hinaus in die Nacht, nutzte dafür einen der vielen Gänge, die nur – so wie es sein sollte – von Mitgliedern der Malfoy-Familie bekannt waren. Der Gedanke an all diese Todesser, wie sie in seinem ererbten Haus herumstolzierten, machte ihn fuchsteufelswild. Es hätte niemals dazu auserwählt werden sollen, das Hauptquartier zu sein. Sogar sein Vater hatte es gehasst, als er noch lebte. Er verfluchte den dunklen Lord und seinen bescheuerten Krieg.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Draco auf dem Bahnsteig der Untergrundbahn stand und nach dem Spatz suchte. Schließlich sah er ihn, wie er sich auf einem Strahler niedergelassen hatte und ihn anblinzelte. Dieses Mal zwitscherte er nicht. Komisch. Er war sonst immer so unerträglich aufgeweckt.

Er vermutete, dass es relativ egal war. Die gesamte Erde fühlte sich stumm für ihn an. Vielleicht verstand das der Vogel. Der Kloß in seinem Hals weigerte sich zu verschwinden und er wischte wütend die brennende Nässe aus seinen Augen. Draco hatte nicht mehr seit Hogwarts geweint, kurz bevor Potter ihn erwischt und verflucht hatte. Weinen war ein Zeichen der Schwäche.

Nun gut, so sei es. Es ließ ihn nicht stark fühlen, an Lunas gebrochenen Mund oder ihren geschundenen Körper zu denken.

Warum er? Warum musste er es sein? Zu wissen, dass er für das Beenden von Lunas Leben verantwortlich war – eine tatsächliche Freundin, wenn das, was sie gesagt hatte, wahr war – zerstörte ihn.

Ein Windstoß kündigte das Eintreffen des Zuges an. Er stieg ein, drängte sich seinen Weg zum Eckplatz frei. Er schloss seine Augen. Hermine würde ihn finden, er hatte keine Zweifel.

Schwer schluckend lehnte Draco seinen Kopf gegen das Fenster, als der Zug die Station verließ.

Er würde auf sie warten.

Er würde warten und dann würde er sich erklären.

* * *

...

* * *

_Ihr Lieben,_

_ENDLICH ist hier das neue Kapitel. Ich habe es genauso sehnsüchtig erwartet wie ihr xD Am Sonntagabend habe ich meiner lieben Beta **sunandstars123**__ das Kapitel geschickt und schon Dienstagabend kam es in mein Postfach geflattert – meine liebe, fleißige Beta :) Danke!_

_Aber kommen wir zum Kapitel an sich... Luna ist von uns gegangen :( das finde ich sehr traurig, dabei ist Dracos Mut, ihr den Tod zu erleichtern, nur ein kleiner Trost. Und endlich hat Draco erkannt, dass er etwas aktiv unternehmen muss... was denkt ihr, wird jetzt kommen? Was wird er tun? Wird sich Hermine zeigen? Ist sie wirklich so einsam?_

_Habt noch einen schönen Abend,_

_Eure Ivy_


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

Draco hielt seine Augen geschlossen, lauschte den Geräuschen der Pendler und dem Rhythmus der Schienen – er versuchte verzweifelt, nicht an Lunas blutenden Mund, ihre zertrümmerten Zähne oder das Licht, das sie so schnell verschluckt hatte, zu denken. Warum hatte er keinen anderen Weg finden können? Vielleicht gab es etwas, dass er hätte tun können... Blaise und seine Trottel überwältigen und ihr eine sofortige medizinische Versorgung verschaffen, _irgendetwas_.

Aber natürlich war das Manor kein Ort, wo man einen Gefangenen erfolgreich verstecken konnte, nicht ohne die Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, die sie beide umbringen würde. Er war immer noch am Genesen und definitiv nicht auf der Höhe. Es existierten zu viele Dinge, die er hätte verschlimmern können. Von jungen Todessern gefoltert zu werden, war nicht so schlimm wie wenn der dunkle Lord ihn dabei vorfand, wenn er Luna retten würde – das war undenkbar. Nicht mal seine Mutter wäre dazu in der Lage der Bestrafung zu entkommen, einfach nur weil ihr Blut in ihm floss.

Außerdem war da noch das Mysterium, wie sein Zauberstab wieder aufgetaucht war.

So viele Unbekannte. So viele offene Enden. Er _hasste_ es, so im Dunkeln zu tappen.

Nur ein paar Minuten verstrichen, bis das Geschnatter im Zug verschwand – so wie er es erwartet hatte. Das _Klack Klack_des Zuges war weiterhin zu hören, er schwankte sanft hin und her.

Sie hatte ihn gefunden.

Er öffnete seine Augen und er konnte sofort sehen, dass sie es wusste. Ihre Wangen waren fleckig und nass und sie beobachtete ihn mit Skepsis, Furcht.

„Es tut mir leid, Granger", sagte er und dieses Mal meinte er es.

Er hörte, wie sie scharf die Luft einsog und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfiel in Trauer.

„Ich hatte gehofft, sie lag falsch", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich hatte gehofft, sie war bloß durcheinander, als sie mir erzählt hatte, was mit ihr passieren würde."

„Hat sie Dinge oft falsch vorausgesagt?"

„Eigentlich nie", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd mit wässrigen Augen. „Nicht wenn sie es gesehen hat, weißt du... vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Es war falsch von mir zu glauben, aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie so sterben würde. Durch dich."

„Granger, sie haben sie gefoltert... du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich..."

„Nein, ich verstehe das. Ich weiß, was sie getan haben. Ich sehe ein, dass du nur geholfen hast. Sie wusste es ebenso. Es ist nur..."

Sie wrang ihre vernarbten Hände, wischte sie nervös an ihren Oberschenkeln ab. „Ich habe so viel verloren. Luna war einer der wenigen Freunde, die ich noch hatte."

„Du hast Potter", sagte Draco bitter. „Du scheinst immer Potter zu haben."

„Richtig", sagte sie, ließ ihre Hände wieder ihre dreckige Jeans entlang gleiten. „Jedenfalls weiß ich nicht, wieso ich dir all das erzähle."

„Weil, ob du es willst oder nicht, wir jetzt zusammen da drin stecken, deshalb. Du weißt, es ist wahr. Luna hat offensichtlich gedacht, dass wir zusammen arbeiten müssen und während ich nicht vortäuschen werde, dass ich froh darüber bin, hat sie vermutlich recht."

Ihre Wangen erröten, trotzdem bestritt sie nichts.

„Was ich versuche zu sagen, ist... verdammt, Granger, ich hass es, über solches Zeug zu reden. Ich versuche dir zu erklären, dass ich nicht mehr so schrecklich daran hänge, dass meine Seite gewinnt. Ich will, dass der Krieg endet und ich will nicht, dass der dunkle Lord dann die Macht übernimmt, okay?"

Sie sah ihn neugierig an, wischte ihre Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich dachte nicht, dass Luna solch einen Effekt auf dich hatte."

„Sie war freundlich", murmelte er. „Es war schön mit jemandem zu reden, der nicht das Schlechteste über mich annahm, selbst wenn man allen Grund dazu hat."

„Und war es das?"

„Was meinst du?"

„War das alles dazu?"

„Na ja, ich wollte nicht mit ihr knutschen, wenn es das ist, was du implizierst. Sie schien einfach nur so...", er stockte, fühlte sich extrem merkwürdig, alles so offen auszusprechen. Er musste den Frieden bewahren. Er musste sich bemühen. „Sie schien zu denken, dass ich etwas anderes als die Anzahl meiner Morde zu bieten hätte, klar?"

„Natürlich tust du das?", sagte Hermine. „Sogar ich kann das sehen."

„Du warst nicht besonders offen darüber", grummelte er.

„Nun, vergib mir, dass ich kein erbärmlicher Schleimer bin! Ich werde dich nicht umschmeicheln, wenn du mich die ganze Zeit nur beleidigst!"

Beide hielten inne, bemerkten, dass sie schon wieder stritten. Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen und sah auf seine Stiefel. Es würde sehr viel Anstrengung kosten, sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber er musste besser werden.

„Ich nehme an, ich bin es nur noch nicht gewöhnt, mit dir zur reden", sagte sie angespannt. „Über alles, geschweige denn das."

„Das ist fair", antwortete er. „Ich weiß, dass wir nicht wirklich miteinander klarkommen."

„Das ist eine Untertreibung", murmelte sie, starrte auf den Boden.

Er betrachtete sie aufmerksam, versuchte herauszufinden, in welche Richtung er die Unterhaltung lenken sollte. Sie hatten sich beide seit der Schulzeit so sehr verändert. Der Stress des Krieges hatte Hermine etwas altern lassen, doch auch er war nicht wirklich immun gegen die Auswirkungen dieser schweren Zeit. Sie war natürlich trotzdem hübsch – er konnte zugeben, dass er sie in der Schule seltsamerweise attraktiv gefunden hatte, obwohl er von ihrem Blutstatus abgelenkt war. Ihre Schönheit war jetzt aber eine andere. Ernster. Wut und Traurigkeit schimmerten die meiste Zeit auf ihren Gesichtszügen, sogar wenn sie nicht sprach. Die sorglosen Momente, an die er sich von Hogwarts erinnerte, waren aus ihr herausgepresst worden. Sie sah aus, als ob das Gewicht der Welt auf ihren Schultern lastete.

Sie blickte auf und erwischte ihn, wie er sie anstarrte. Er sah aus dem Fenster.

„Es ist merkwürdig, sich Luna als eine Seherin vorzustellen", sagte Draco, räusperte sich. „Ich dachte immer nur, sie wäre verrückt."

Das brachte ihm ein ersticktes Lachen. „Das habe ich auch! Wahrsagen hat mich immer so wütend gemacht – was für ein unglaubwürdiges Fach!"

„Absolut. ‚Erweitert euren Horizont!", sagte er in einer schlechten Imitation von Professor Trelawney, versuchte die Stimmung aufzuhellen. „Was für ein schwachsinniger Mist."

„Gott, ich weiß. Ich habe diese Frau gehasst", gab Hermine schniefend zu und wischte sich ihre Wangen an ihren Ärmeln ab.

„Granger? Du hasst einen Lehrer?", spaßte er. „Was kommt als nächstes... ein Todesser fährt mit der U-Bahn?"

Beide grinsten sich an und dann erinnerten sie sich daran, warum sie hier waren. Beider Lächeln verschwand.

Das war eine erstaunlicherweise einfache Unterhaltung gewesen, dachte sich Draco. Vielleicht waren sie doch nicht hoffnungslos. Er musste sich einfach nur Mühe geben.

Der Gedanke ließ ihn sofort mutig werden.

„Ich hasse es, dass ich derjenige war. Sie um.. umzubringen", sagte Draco. „Es war für mich so viel schwerer als sonst." Es machte keinen Sinn, es weiterhin zu leugnen. Falls Hermine diese Unterhaltung irgendwann mal gegen ihn nutzen sollte, nun, so sei es.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Vor allem, da ihr Freunde wart."

„Wir kannten uns kaum."

„Es ist okay, Malfoy. Sie war trotzdem deine Freundin. Ich weiß, wie das ist."

„Woher kannst du das womöglich wissen?", fragte er bestürzt. „Woher könntest du wissen, wie sich das anfühlt?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verschloss sich wieder und sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Sie verbrachten eine Weile mit Schweigen, beobachteten, wie die Stationen vorbeirollten.

Schließlich sprach Draco: „Erzähl mir etwas über den Trick mit dem Zug. Ich weiß, du willst es mir erklären."

Hermine atmete aus. Sie war über diese Frage eindeutig erleichtert.

„Wir spiegeln die Waggons... Legen einen leeren, magischen über einen der Muggel. Es ist tatsächlich ein brillanter Zauber. Geisterzüge. Ziemlich aufregende Magie. McGonagall dachte ihn sich aus. Auf jeden Fall erlaubt er uns, Familien zu helfen zu fliehen. Sie steigen in die U-Bahn und wir finden sie. Bringen sie in Sicherheit. Verstecken sie. Finden medizinische Versorgung."

„Aber wo würden sie hingehen? Die Grenzen sind geschlossen. Großbritannien wird regelmäßig patrouilliert. Es gibt keinen Weg hier raus."

Hermines Augen strahlten, als ob sie besonders clever wäre – genauso, wie er es aus der Schulzeit kannte. „Du kennst bereits die Antwort. Es gibt über einhundert ungenutzte Stationen im Untergrund. Einige wurden geschlossen, andere niemals geöffnet. Wir haben in diesen eine Art Hauptquartier errichtet. Nicht mal eure Leute konnten uns dort unten finden. Zu Muggel für sie. Zu versteckt. Außerdem sind sie alle sehr stark geschützt und wir sind viel herumgereist. Einige von ihnen sind zu kleinen Dörfern geworden. Das ist der Grund, weshalb wir so lange durchgehalten haben."

Draco musste einfach pfeifen, tief und lange. Das Netzwerk war sehr viel umfangreicher, als er es bemerkt hatte. Es war zu schade, dass er seiner Mutter nicht sagen konnte, wie falsch sie lag, als sie gesagt hatte, dass alles verlassen war. Es wäre eine Neuheit gewesen. „Beeindruckend."

„Das dachte ich mir."

„Angeberin."

Achselzuckend lächelte sie über ihn.

„Ich will ja nicht meckern... Aber weshalb hast du solch ein Vertrauen, um diese Informationen mit mir zu teilen?"

Sie sah ihn sehr ernst an. „Luna vertraute dir. Ich versuche dir ebenfalls zu trauen."

„Ist das klug?"

Sie zuckte erneut mit ihren Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie viel ich dir schon erzählen kann, aber ich bin dazu bereit, mir Mühe zu geben."

„Was ist, wenn ich dich ausliefere? Was ist, wenn ich meine Meinung ändere?" Draco richtete diese Frage hauptsächlich an sich. Er war immer noch unsicher, was seine Rolle hierbei war. Wechselte er offiziell die Seiten? Es schien so. Gott, der Gedanke daran, seiner Mutter den Rücken zu kehren, war beinahe zu viel für ihn.

„Ich sterbe wahrscheinlich sowieso in diesem Krieg, Malfoy. Da kann ich es ebenso riskieren."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, ihn traf dieser Gedanke. „Ich hätte es lieber, wenn du es nicht würdest."

„Es zu riskieren?"

„Nein, zu sterben."

Sie zuckte lustlos. „Werden wir sehen. Ich erwarte ehrlich gesagt nicht von dir, dass dich das besonders treffen würde, falls es passieren sollte."

„_Falls_ es passiert, Granger. Trotzdem bevorzuge ich es, wenn keiner mehr um mich herum verschwindet." Er wollte nicht erklären, dass er ursprünglich dachte, dass sie es in den Kerkern gewesen wäre. Er wollte nicht erklären, wie panisch er gewesen war, wie schuldig er sich fühlte. Sie würde ihm sowieso nicht glauben."

Er wollte definitiv nicht erwähnen, dass ihre Gesellschaft – auch wenn sie weit davon entfernt war angenehm zu sein – etwas war, das er momentan brauchte. Blaise war das Eheste, was er als einen Freund bezeichnen würde und Draco plante bereits mit erschreckendem Detail dessen Ableben.

„Hör zu", sagte Draco, befeuchtete sich seine Lippen und versuchte zu entscheiden, wie er das nächste Thema anschneiden sollte. „Luna sagte, es gibt eine Prophezeiung. Sie sagte, ich käme darin vor. Ich muss also annehmen, dass das der Grund war, weshalb du mein Leben gerettet hast." Er blickte sie an, suchte nach einem Hinweis auf Leugnung und bekam nichts weiter als ein wildes Blinzeln zu sehen. „Gut, okay. Wir scheinen also an derselben Sache zu arbeiten – du und ich – und ich bin der Einzige hier, der das Endspiel nicht kennt."

Er beugte sich zu ihr. „Granger, lass mich helfen. Erzähl mir von der Prophezeiung. Erklär mir den Plan. Vielleicht kann ich tatsächlich hilfreich sein."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du mich das fragst."

„Und deine Antwort?"

„Ich kann dir nicht alles beantworten, aber ich werde zumindest von der Prophezeiung erzählen. Doch zuerst muss ich dir etwas zeigen. Unser Halt kommt gleich."

* * *

Hermine betrat den Bahnsteig und lief zielbewusst durch die Menschenmenge, Draco folgte ihr dicht. Sie erreichten eine unauffällige Tür, welche anscheinend nur dafür genutzt wurde, um Zeug für Hausmeisterdienste zu lagern. Sie öffnete sich leise durch Hermines Zauberstab. Draco beobachtete sie interessiert – er war neugierig, wie sie sich so lange unbemerkt hier unten aufhalten hatte können.

Keiner der Muggel bemerkte die beiden. Er musste sie anschließend danach fragen.

Hinter der Tür war ein langer Tunnel, eindeutig magisch, da es kein Muggel hinbekommen würde, sich so durch den Untergrund zu graben. Die ganze Konstruktion wäre zusammen gebrochen.

„Was sehen Muggel, wenn sie durch die Tür gehen?", fragte er, als sie durch die Öffnung gingen.

„Nur einen Besenschrank. Verrostete Rohre. Einen alten Mopp. Außerdem müssen sie sich extrem jucken, also hat es noch niemand riskiert. Davon mal abgesehen müssten sie in Begleitung eines Ordensmitglieds sein, um hier durch gehen zu dürfen."

„Brillant", hauchte er.

Er hätte schwören können, dass sie aufgrund seines Lobes leicht errötete.

„Notwendig", antwortete sie. „Heutzutage hat der Orden so wenige Mitglieder und unsere Arbeit ist so vertraulich, also müssen wir uns verstecken. Und, wie du weißt, helfen wir dem Widerstand auf jedem uns möglichen Weg – also mussten wir clever sein."

„Also leitest du tatsächlich den Widerstand?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie den Tunnel entlang liefen. „Sie organisieren sich selbst. Neville bringt sie genau genommen voran. Wir beraten sie, wir helfen, aber sie sind diejenigen an der Front. Wir haben leicht unterschiedliche Aufgaben."

Draco versuchte sich Neville Longbottom als Anführer einer Armee wie dem Widerstand vorzustellen. Er verdrängte das Bild aus seinem Kopf. Er konnte nicht so viel auf einmal vertragen.

„Luna sagte, Potter ist auf seiner finalen Mission. Was meinte sie damit?"

Hermine stolperte und Draco griff nach ihr, um sie zu halten. Sie räusperte sich und murmelte ein Danke, bevor sie weiter ging. Sie antwortete nicht auf seine Frage.

Draco war nicht total blind. Hermine hatte das Thema rund um Potter vermieden – schon seit dem ersten Aufeinandertreffen. Hier ging definitiv etwas vor sich. Am Ende würde er wissen müssen, was passiert war, vor allem wenn sie zusammen arbeiten würden. In diesem Moment war es schwer einzuschätzen, was er sich erlauben konnte zu fragen. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war, sie wieder zu verärgern. Immerhin würden sie aufeinander angewiesen sein.

Ein Grund mehr es herauszufinden, vermutete er.

„Granger."

„Es ist nicht mehr weit", sagte sie, ihre Stimme war nervös und schrill.

„Granger, bitte sag es mir."

Sie gingen tiefer in den Untergrund, der Gang wurde holpriger und schmaler. Merlin sei Dank war er nicht klaustrophobisch.

„Granger. Was ist mit Potter passiert?"

Plötzlich stoppte sie und er stolperte, seine Hände landeten auf ihrer Hüfte, als er versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten.

„Sorry, sorry", murmelte er, zog seine Hände so schnell wie möglich zurück. Gott, sie war unter ihren konturlosen Klamotten nur noch Haut und Kochen. Aß sie überhaupt?

„Ist okay", sagte sie. „Es ist nur so, dass wir da sind."

Mit einem Klicken der Klinke und einem Knarzen der Tür, betraten sie ein Netz aus miteinander verbundenen Räumen. Sie waren seinem ehemaligen notdürftigen Krankenhaus nicht unähnlich. Überall waren alte Untergrundrohre zu sehen, rissig an einigen Stellen und mit runden Wölbungen, die ab und an zugemauert waren. Dieser Ort sah beständiger aus als der vorherige. Bücherregale standen entlang der Wände und diese miese Deckenbeleuchtung der Muggel war durch alte Lampen ausgetauscht. Es gab ein abgenutztes Sofa in einer Ecke und genau gegenüber einen alten Ofen. Ein klappriger Tisch, umgeben von fünf Stühlen, stand in der Mitte des Raums.

„Das ist das, was vom Hauptquartier des Ordens übrig geblieben ist", sagte Hermine nervös. „Ähm, das ist der Gemeinschaftsraum. Es gibt ein paar andere Räume, die ich dir zeigen kann."

Er folgte ihr gehorsam, war fasziniert, welchen Aufwand sie hierein gesteckt hatte, um versteckt zu bleiben. Kein Wunder, dass die Todesser nie dazu in der Lage gewesen waren, das hier zu finden. Es lag unter London.

„Das ist einer der Gemeinschaftsschlafräume... wirklich nur ein Haufen Kojen. Es gibt weitere solcher Räume." Sie führte ihn einen anderen Gang entlang zu einem Saal. „Das ist die Toilette. Das ist ein medizinischer Raum, obwohl wir aufgrund offensichtlicher Gründe nicht viele Verletzte hierher bringen. Wir lassen die meisten Leute in den Stationen."

Sie nahmen eine scharfe Rechtskurve in einen kleinen Raum, dieser sprudelte nur so vor Büchern, die bis unter die Decke gestapelt waren. Draco sah ein kleines Bett an einer Wand und einen Tisch voller Kessel. Einer enthielt eine blubbernde, dunkelrote Flüssigkeit.

„Lass mich raten", sagte Draco. „Da es zu achtzig Prozent eine Bibliothek ist, ist es vermutlich dein Zimmer."

„Korrekt", sagte sie und sah nun sogar noch nervöser aus, ihre roten Hände und Finger bewegten sich rastlos, fummelten unentwegt.

Er sah sich das Labor genauer an. Dies war keine Anfängerausstattung. Die Zutaten auf den darüber hängenden Regalen, so konnte er es erkennen, wurden streng kontrolliert und waren in einigen Fällen komplett illegal. Das Zaubertrankbuch, welches anscheinend regelmäßig benutzt wurde, war ebenfalls sehr selten. In der Tat...

Das Buch neben dem Hauptkessel war ein Buch, das er sehr gut kannte. _Alte Zaubertränke_war ein Wälzer, den sein Vater immer unter Verschluss gehalten hatte. Er hatte ständig erwähnt, dass es insgesamt nur drei Kopien davon gab und dass aus den Tränken, die darin standen, Albträume gemacht wurden.

Etwas machte klick in Dracos Kopf.

„Das ist schwarze Magie, Granger."

Ihre einzige Antwort war ein schweres Schlucken.

Er trat näher an den Tisch heran, inspizierte die geöffnete Seite des Buches. „Ich kenne die meisten dieser Zutaten. Wir haben sie im Manor, das kannst du dir sicher denken. Zaubertränke waren schon immer eine meiner Spezialitäten." Der dunkelrote Trank war keiner, den er identifizieren konnte, aber er schmeckte sehr stark nach Honig. Hermines ungleichmäßiges Atmen hallte an den gefliesten Wänden wieder. Sie klang, als ob sie gleich zusammenbrechen würde.

Er drehte sich um, betrachtete sie aufmerksam. „Was hast du damit vor? Hast du dir so deine Hände verbrannt? Dieses Zeug ist sehr gefährlich. Sag mir nicht, du tust dies hier alles alleine."

Sie schwankte etwas.

„Setz dich, Granger."

Sie schüttelte stur ihren Kopf.

„Hermine. Bitte setz dich. Wir können darüber reden."

Sie schwankte erneut, sah unsicher aus und setzte sich schließlich auf das Bett.

Draco warf einen weiteren Blick auf das Buch neben dem Kessel. Es erklärte nicht alles, aber es erklärte unheimlich viel. Sich neben Hermine auf das Bett setzend, grübelte er darüber nach, wie er sie nach dem fragen sollte, was er wissen musste.

„Hör zu, ich kann ein paar Vermutungen darüber anstellen, was hier vor sich geht, aber ich würde es lieber von dir hören. Du bist offensichtlich in etwas Ernstes verwickelt und zwar ziemlich tief. Ich habe keinen Scherz gemacht, als ich sagte, dass wir zusammen arbeiten müssen und ich will dir helfen, aber du musst ehrlich zu mir sein."

Sie nickte neben ihm, starrte jedoch weiterhin nach unten auf den Boden.

„Wo sind die anderen Ordensmitglieder?"

„Nicht mehr viele von uns sind übrig. Nur noch fünf, ohne Luna. Außer mir ist hier niemand."

„Du lebst hier ganz alleine?"

„Ja", sagte sie. „Aber es ist okay. Ich habe sowieso viel zu tun. Mir geht es gut."

Ihr ging es definitiv nicht gut. Draco versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie isoliert sie sein musste, wie einsam. Er konnte verstehen, wieso gerade Lunas Tod sie so hart traf. Luna war wahrscheinlich die einzige regelmäßige Gesellschaft, die sie hatte. Nicht nur das, aber sie hatte hier vermutlich mit Weasley gewohnt, bevor er gestorben war. Wie musste es wohl sein, nach so etwas weiterzuleben?

Dies führte ihn zu einer sehr viel schwereren Frage und er stellte sie so behutsam er konnte.

„Hermine, wo ist Harry?"

Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab, als sie seinen Blick erwiderte. Sie sah so klein aus, so müde. Sie atmete tief ein.

„Draco... Harry ist seit zwei Jahren tot."

* * *

...

* * *

_Meine lieben Leser,_

_das neue Kapitel hat ja viele Überraschungen bereit gehalten... _

_Hermine und Draco können sich auch mal ohne zu Zanken einigermaßen unterhalten, Neville leitet den Widerstand und die schlimmste Überraschung: Harry ist ebenfalls tot :(_

_Aber was ist wohl in dem Kessel? Was für einen Zaubertrank der schwarzen Magie braut Hermine da? Was sind eure Vermutungen?_

_Danke an meine liebe Beta __**sunandstars123**__ für ihre schnelle und wieder tolle Arbeit :)_

_Übrigens haben wir mit diesem Kapitel die Halbzeit überschritten, es bleiben nur noch 4 Kapitel übrig..._

_Mit den besten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

**_Autorenkommentar von galfoy:_**_ Woo! Halbzeit! Vielleicht sogar schon mehr. [...] Eure Reviews sind das Highlight meines Tages. Meine zwei Favoriten: „Warum scheint heutzutage jeder zu sterben?" und „Ich liebe es, dass die Zwei sich deshalb verstehen, weil sie Wahrsagen dumm finden." WIE AUCH IMMER. Dieses Kapitel ist in puncto Plot sehr wichtig. Draco ist immer noch ein bisschen ein Schwachkopf, Hermine ist Hermine, vielleicht passiert etwas Kribbeliges und viele von euch werden sich bestätigt fühlen. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es! xoxo_

* * *

Draco starrte Hermine an, versuchte immer noch zu verarbeiten, was sie gerade eben gesagt hatte. Harry Potter konnte nicht tot sein. Das war nicht möglich.

„Ich verstehe nicht", brachte er hervor, denn es gab wirklich nichts anderes zu sagen.

„Harry ist tot. Er starb vor zwei Jahren bei einem Unfall... durch einen zurückgeprallten Fluch. Es war ein unerwarteter Kampf in Hogsmeade gewesen. Wir hatten Winter. Es war brutal kalt. Wir transportierten jemanden, der verletzt war, als uns die Todesser fanden."

„Oh Gott, Granger. Ich erinnere mich an diesen Kampf, ich war dort."

„Alles, was wir jemals sehen, sind die Masken", sagte sie, zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nie, wer hinter ihnen steckt. Es passierte so schnell, wir haben nicht mal bemerkt, was passierte. Ron überprüfte schließlich Harrys Puls, er dachte, er wäre einfach nur ohnmächtig. Es war ein Zufall – wir wussten nicht mal, welcher Zauberstab dafür verantwortlich war. Es hätte jemand von uns sein können, nach allem, was wir wissen. Der Schneesturm rettete uns irgendwie. Niemand sah, dass er am Boden lag. Wir waren dazu in der Lage gewesen, euch abzulenken und seinen Körper dort raus zu schaffen."

Die Ablenkung war ein Dämonsfeuer, erinnerte sich Draco. Es hatte funktioniert; seine Truppen verstreuten sich sofort. Draco war fuchsteufelswild gewesen. Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass Harry dort war – sein Ziel war Weasley.

„Aber wenn Harry tot ist..." Er wollte diesen Gedanken nicht wirklich beenden.

„Wenn Harry tot ist, hat deine Seite gewonnen", beendete sie den Satz für ihn. „Der Krieg endete vor zwei Jahren, zumindest der, den wir kämpften. Die Aufgabe des Ordens war es dann, die ganze Sache so lange zu vertuschen, bis wir einen anderen Weg finden."

Draco starrte sie ungläubig an. Unmöglich. Das Manor unter der Herrschaft des dunklen Lords war erschreckend genug, aber alles an ihn zu verlieren? Wie dumm, dass dies für eine so lange Zeit Dracos Ziel gewesen war. Jetzt wollte er nichts mehr damit zu tun haben.

„Was können wir tun?", fragte er, versuchte sich seine Verzweiflung nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Ich meine, der dunkle Lord... Er kann nicht sterben."

„Nicht ohne Harry", stimmte sie nickend zu.

„Also... der Zaubertrank?", forderte er eine Antwort, zeigte zu der dunklen, süß duftenden Flüssigkeit, die in der Ecke vor sich hin köchelte. „Wofür ist er?"

„Er ist die beste Lösung, die wir haben", sagte sie ausweichend. „Er wird Voldemort so weit schwächen, bis wir ihn schließlich töten können."

Er kniff seine Augen zusammen. Sie behielt immer noch Informationen für sich. Offensichtlich war sie sich nicht sicher, ob ihm vollständig vertraut werden konnte – verständlich, wenn man bedachte, wie neu ihre Partnerschaft war – trotzdem. Es ärgerte ihn. Warum erzählte sie ihm nicht einfach alles?

„Okay, wenn man den Fakt ignoriert, dass wir _Harry immer noch nicht haben_, ist es auch immer noch unmöglich, den dunklen Lord umzubringen", sagte er, versuchte sein Temperament zu zügeln. „Wie willst du ihm den Trank geben? Er ist völlig unerreichbar. Die einzigen zwei Leute, die zu ihm gehen können, sind ranghohe Todesser, die ranghöchsten, um genau zu sein. Du würdest es eher schaffen, eine Löwin dazu zu überreden, ihre Jungen zu fressen."

„Ich weiß... das war auch etwas problematisch."

Draco widerstand dem Drang zu schreien. Wenn das, was sie sagte, stimmte, dann war die Situation hoffnungslos. Wahrhaftig hoffnungslos. Niemand würde Voldemort diesen Trank einflößen, egal wie effektiv er war. Ihn herauszulocken war vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, aber was dann? Am Ende würde der dunkle Lord heraus finden, dass sein Erzfeind nicht mehr lebte und dann würde sich ihm die gesamte britische, magische Gemeinde unterwerfen. Sie würden diesem Albtraum niemals entfliehen können.

„Warte eine Sekunde. Wann kommt Lunas Prophezeiung ins Spiel?"

„Die Prophezeiung ist der Grund, weshalb wir überhaupt noch Hoffnung haben", sagte sie. „Wie waren so verloren. Ich kann dir nicht mal die Panik erklären... das Trauern... und wir konnten es mit niemandem teilen. Jeder Tag wurde damit verbracht, Pläne auszuhecken, die letztendlich ins Nirgendwo führten. Luna sah zu dieser Zeit ihre ersten Visionen. Am Anfang nur kleine Dinge, aber sie stellten sich alle als zutreffend heraus. Wir wussten nicht, in welche Richtung sich ihre Fähigkeiten entwickelten. Eines Abends waren wir alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und Luna erstarrte. Ich dachte, sie hätte einen Anfall, aber Molly drängte mich dazu, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Schließlich begann sie zu reden. Zuerst murmelte sie nur, aber sie wurde deutlicher und schließlich konnten wir sie immer und immer wieder ‚der dunkle Lord, der dunkle Lord' sagen hören."

Draco lehnte sich weiter zu Hermine. Ihre Arme berührten sich und er konnte ihren Puls gegen ihre Haut schlagen hören. „Hat Luna sie beendet?"

„Ja. Schließlich sprach sie die ganze Prophezeiung." Sie sah ihn besorgt an.

„Erzähl es mir, Hermine. Sag mir einfach, was sie vorausgesagt hat."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du es mögen wirst."

„Sag's mir", forderte er, seine Geduld hing am seidenen Faden.

_„‚Der Mörder des dunklen Lords wird ein Malfoy sein.'"_

Sein Mund klappte auf.

„Ein Malfoy? Wie...?"

„Das ist die Prophezeiung."

„Nicht möglich."

„Doch, es ist möglich", insistierte sie. „Luna hat die Wahrheit gesagt, das weißt du. Als dein Vater starb, blieben du und deine Mutter als unsere einzigen Möglichkeiten zurück. Deine Mutter verbrachte die meiste ihrer Zeit im Manor... sie schien gut beschützt und sehr loyal zu sein, also war sie keine gute Wahl."

Draco schnaubte zustimmend.

„Du, dagegen, hast angefangen unser Territorium zu betreten, ohne es zu bemerken. Du schienst aufgebracht, enttäuscht. Wir fingen an, ein Auge auf dich zu werfen. Machten uns Sorgen, dass du dir Ärger einhandeln würdest. Du und deine Mutter, ihr seid unsere einzige Chance, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen, Draco. Es muss einer von euch sein. Einer von euch muss ihn töten."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du verstehst, was du da fragst", sagte Draco. Er spürte schon, wie sich sein Magen bei diesem Gedanken umdrehte.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe es schon."

„Nein", sagte er laut, Panik erwachte in seiner Brust. Er erinnerte sich an Timothy Randall, nachdem er geschnappt worden war. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er atmete, sein Körper war ein blutiger Brei, einfach so zurückgelassen, die grausamste Existenz, die er sich hätte vorstellen können. „Du verstehst es anscheinend nicht. Meine Mutter würde dem niemals zustimmen. Sie hasst euch dafür, dass ihr meinen Vater umgebracht habt. Sie würde euch alle töten, wenn sie die Chance dazu hätte. Das lässt _mich_ übrig. Ich müsste mir Gedanken darum machen, wie ich ihm den Trank unterjuble, ohne dabei erwischt zu werden, zum Bespiel von meiner Tante oder meiner eigenen Mutter, und was dann? Benutze ich einfach den Todesfluch? Er ist immer noch der dunkle Lord. Ich habe gesehen, was er mit seinen Untertanen anstellt, die ihm nicht folgen. Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass das funktioniert!"

„Draco, da ist noch mehr, hör einfach zu..."

„Nein, du hörst mir mal zu, Granger. Dieser Plan ist verrückt. Woher weißt du, dass dein Trank funktioniert? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du da braust. Du denkst, ein bisschen mit schwarzer Magie herumzupfuschen wird einen bösen Zauberer töten?"

Sie zog sich zurück, als ob sie geschlagen worden wäre. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich bin so naiv?"

„Ja!", rief er und stand abrupt auf, um in dem kleinen Raum hin und her zu laufen. „Natürlich bist du das! Du würdest diesen Krieg mit Herzchen und Regenbögen gewinnen, wenn du könntest! Es gibt Millionen von Möglichkeiten, wie dies schief gehen kann. Du brauchst etwas Besseres."

„Das ist das, was ich dir schon die ganze Zeit versuche zu erzählen", schrie sie. „Ich _habe_ etwas Besseres. Dies ist kein halbgebackener Plan... ich hätte niemals zugestimmt, wenn ich mir nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass er funktioniert. Du hast keine Ahnung, was mich das kostet, um das durchzuziehen."

„Dich kosten? Würdest du verdammt noch mal aufhören in Rätseln zu sprechen?"

„Dann hör auf mich zu unterbrechen! Ich versuche dir den Rest zu erklären! Nach der Prophezeiung ist nicht einfach Schluss. Ich habe bereits Hilfe."

„Wirklich", knurrte er. „Dann erleuchte mich, bitte. Wie amortisiert sich dein verrückter Plan? Welchen dummen Trottel hast du dazu überredet, auf diese selbstmörderische Mission zu gehen?"

„Wir haben einen neuen Anführer", sagte sie sichtbar wütend und stand auf. „Dieser Anführer wird den Trank Voldemort verabreichen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du am Ende helfen könntest, da du ja anscheinend daran beteiligt sein willst. Aber wenn du zu beschäftigt damit bist, mit mir zu sprechen, als ob ich ein Kind wäre..."

„Sag das nicht so, als ob ich meine Meinung ändere... natürlich will ich helfen. Gott, Granger, das Letzte, was ich will, ist, dass der dunkle Lord an der Macht bleibt. Ich will nur wissen, dass es eine Chance gibt zu vermeiden, dass ich nur fürs Versuchen gehäutet werde!"

„Wir gehen alle große Risiken ein, Draco."

Draco holte gerade Luft um zu antworten, als er von einer leuchtenden Kugel unterbrochen wurde, die in den Raum geschossen kam. Gespenstisches weißblaues Licht erleuchtete die Wände. Silhouetten von Leuten flogen um die Kugel herum. Sie bewegten sich... rannten... schrien. Draco hob seinen Zauberstab, er war sich unsicher, ob er attackiert wurde.

„Hermine Granger", sagte McGonagalls Stimme dröhnend und düster. „Es gab einen Angriff in Balnesmore. Die Verwüstungen sind weit verbreitet. Beide Seiten erleiden ununterbrochen große Verluste. Wir brauchen sofort Ihre Hilfe."

„Neville", flüsterte Hermine. „Dort hat Neville sein Hauptquartier. Ich muss gehen!"

Die leuchtende Kugel löste sich auf, ließ beide verstört zurück, bis Hermine zusammenzuckte.

„Granger, wir sind hier nicht fertig!"

„Draco, hör wenigstens einmal zu", sagte sie, als sie in dem kleinen Zimmer herumhuschte, Zeug in eine kleine Tasche stopfte, in die wirklich nicht mehr als ein Buch passen sollte. „Es gibt so viel mehr, was ich dir eigentlich erzählen wollte. Aber wir haben Zeit verschwendet, durch belangloses Zanken. _Schon wieder_."

Draco errötete beschämt. Sie hatte natürlich Recht.

„Hör mal, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich bin temperamentvoll..."

„Ja, das warst du schon immer", sagte sie verzweifelt, stöpselte den roten Zaubertrank fest zu. „Allerdings gehen hier wichtigere Dinge vor als dein Ego."

Draco beobachtete, wie sie zwei Flaschen Diptam in ihre Handtasche warf. Er fühlte sich hilflos. Hatte er es wieder versaut? Würde er jemals etwas richtig machen? Wieso konnte er nicht einfach seine Fresse halten und sie ausreden lassen?

„Draco, hör mir genau zu", sagte Hermine. Sie stand plötzlich sehr nah vor ihm, ihre Nasen waren nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt. „Sag mir, wo dein Vater getötet wurde."

„Wa... was?"

„Sag mir, wo er getötet wurde."

„Im Kampf bei Fronders, natürlich. Umgebracht vom Orden."

„Was wäre, wenn ich dir sage, dass dein Vater niemals dort ankam?"

„Was? Sei nicht dumm... natürlich ist er das."

Er _musste_ einfach.

Oder nicht?

„Warte... Was meinst du?"

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln hob Hermine ihre Hand und ließ ihre Finger sanft über Dracos Wange gleiten. Sie waren kalt und überraschend weich. Draco war sprachlos über diesen Zug und wie erstarrt. Er wollte diese verwirrende Geste nicht unterbrechen. Er hielt den Atem an, seine Gedanken rasten.

Hatte er etwas verpasst? Das war irgendwie... na ja... das war _zärtlich_. Es gab kein anderes Wort dafür. Versuchte sie ihn gerade zu trösten? Oder war da mehr?

Er wartete darauf, dass sie ihren Fehler erkannte, ihre Hand wegriss und sich entschuldigte. _Irgendetwas_ tat, wodurch dieser kleine Funken Hoffnung, der soeben begann in seiner Brust Feuer zu fangen, erloschen würde.

Sie tat nichts dergleichen.

Langsam gab sich Draco der Berührung hin, wollte ihre Hände wärmen, wollte sie in seine nehmen. Oh Gott, weshalb fühlte sich das so gut an? War er so hungrig nach einer Berührung? Es sollte sich wahrscheinlich nicht so anfühlen, wenn jemand sein Gesicht so liebkoste, und trotzdem...

„Du machst dir alles immer so schwer", flüsterte sie.

„Was mache ich mir so schwer?", murmelte er, jeder Nerv in seinem Körper summte vor unterdrückter Reaktion. Er wollte sie in sich aufnehmen. Er wollte sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken vergraben und für ein paar Stunden einfach so verharren, sie einatmen.

Verdammter Jesus, was hatte sie ihm angetan?

„Alles", sagte sie, atmete zittrig ein. „Hör mal, ich habe dir alles erzählt, was du wissen musst, um es herauszufinden. Du bist klug... das habe ich dir vermutlich nie erzählt, aber das habe ich immer gedacht. Unerträglich arrogant, aber unglaublich clever."

„Jetzt gibst du es zu", sagte er, legte seine Wange vollständig in ihre Hand, seine Augen schlossen sich für einen kurzen Moment. Sie konnte jetzt unmöglich gehen. Eine einzige Berührung und er war verdammt nutzlos. „Geh nicht."

„Ich muss", sagte sie, sichtlich hin- und hergerissen. „Wirklich. Die Leute brauchen meine Hilfe." Diese Erkenntnis schien sie aus dem Moment herauszureißen und sie trat zurück, ließ ihre Hand fallen. Draco spürte diesen Verlust deutlich auf seiner Haut.

„Denk darüber nach, was ich dir gesagt habe. Und wenn ich diesen Kampf überlebe, sehe ich dich bald wieder."

„_Wenn_ du überlebst? Was soll das bedeuten? Merlin, Granger, du kannst mir das nicht einfach so vor die Füße werfen und dann gehen."

„Tut mir leid. Ich habe keine Wahl."

„Ich erwarte von dir, dass du in einem Stück zurückkommst", sagte er, war besorgt, als sie ihre Tasche über ihre Schulter warf. „Ich muss dich immer noch ausschimpfen, weil du mich in diesem Chaos zurücklässt."

„Ich gebe mein Bestes", sagte sie lächelnd. „Jetzt benutz dein Gehirn, du musst herausfinden, wo du stehst und du musst es bald tun."

Dann griff sie in das nächste Buchregal, berührte den Rücken eines unscheinbaren Buches und verschwand von einem Wimpernschlag auf den nächsten im Nichts.

* * *

Es gab nichts weiter zu tun. Draco schleppte sich aus dem Hauptquartier, sein Kopf drehte sich. Er lief langsam durch die Tunnel und schlüpfte schließlich aus dem Besenschrank. Mittlerweile war es früher Morgen... Pendler begannen die U-Bahn zu füllen. Er starrte mit leerem Blick zu Boden, ließ seine Finger über seine Wange streifen.

Hermine hatte ihn dazu beauftragt zu denken. Offensichtlich würde er das tun, was ihm gesagt worden war.

Als er zum Bahnsteig lief, schalt er sich selbst mehrmals dafür, dass er wieder die Kontrolle über sein Temperament verloren hatte – er konnte schon nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er eine einfache Unterhaltung versaut hatte, nur weil er seinem Mund den Vortritt ließ anstatt seinem Verstand. Offen gestanden war er panisch geworden, als sie ihm erzählt hatte, wer den dunklen Lord töten musste. Punkt.

Was für eine feige Reaktion. Und wieso hatte er überhaupt so reagiert? Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte Draco nur darauf gewartet zu sterben, sogar darauf gehofft. Dann traf ihn der Fluch und natürlich war Draco wieder in Panik geraten, hatte Hermine praktisch angefleht einzugreifen.

Er war ein Feigling, das war offensichtlich. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das zunehmend nicht zu bestreiten war. Draco runzelte die Stirn, als er sich in den überfüllten Waggon quetschte. Dieses Mal war kein Sitzplatz für ihn frei. Er seufzte und griff nach einer Stange, versuche konzentriert zu bleiben.

Die Wahrheit war, dass er etwas gefunden haben könnte, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Eine vage Hoffnung für die Zukunft. Eine Person, mit der es interessant war zu reden, die auch so alleine war wie er, die das Schlimmste der Menschlichkeit gesehen hatte und trotzdem noch einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte.

Vielleicht war es verrückt über seine merkwürdige Beziehung mit Hermine sentimental zu sein – sie bekamen es ja nicht mal richtig hin, auch nur für fünf Minuten eine Unterhaltung zu führen, bevor sie sich gegenseitig an die Kehle sprangen – aber zumindest fühlte er sich mit ihr nicht wie ein Schwindler. Sie kannte ihn, seine abscheulichste Seite und doch war Hermine da. Versuchte, ihn einzubeziehen. Versuchte, den Krieg trotz unüberbrückbarer Hindernisse zu gewinnen.

„Du kannst nicht wirklich ein Interesse daran entwickelt haben, wegen Granger am Leben zu bleiben", grummelte er. „Sie mag dich wahrscheinlich nicht mal."

Der Muggel neben ihm sah ihn von der Seite an und drehte sich dann leicht weg, wollte nichts mit dem verrückten Mann mit dem zottelig blonden Haar zu tun haben.

„Und du magst sie nicht mal." Es herrschte Schweigen. Draco verdrehte die Augen und stieß verärgert Luft aus. Er konnte sich nicht mal von seinem eigenen Hirngespinst überzeugen.

Hermine Granger war intelligent, gefährlich und todunglücklich. Sie war genauso kaputt wie er. Sie war verängstigt und müde und erschöpft. Sie war unberechenbar.

Und die Wahrheit war, dass er sie durchaus mochte.

Gott, wie peinlich. Wenn er das jemals überstehen würde, dann würde seine Mutter ihn enterben.

Die U-Bahn fuhr in eine der größeren Stationen ein und sein Waggon leerte sich, bevor er sich wieder füllte. Draco verschaffte sich seinen Weg zu einem Eckplatz, setzte sich mit schweren Gliedern und versuchte so unfreundlich wie möglich auszusehen, sodass die Muggel auf Abstand blieben.

Schön. Er konnte seine wahnwitzige Zuneigung gegenüber Hermine zugeben, aber das war hier nicht das größte Puzzleteil. Draco spürte, wie seine Wangen leicht rot wurden, als er sich an das erinnerte, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte – nannte ihn clever, berührte sein Gesicht. Wenn sie dachte, er war klug, dann würde er sie verdammt noch mal nicht enttäuschen. Vielleicht, wenn er richtig lag, würde sie ihn noch mal berühren.

_Denk nach._

Fakt war: Der Orden hatte einen neuen Anführer, welcher irgendwie zugestimmt hatte, dem dunklen Lord den Zaubertrank einzuflößen. Es war lachhaft, aber er würde Hermine beim Wort nehmen.

Fakt war: Lunas Prophezeiung stimmte, denn Luna war eine Seherin und alles, was sie vorhergesagt hatte, war passiert. Das bedeutete, dass entweder Draco oder seine Mutter den vergifteten dunklen Lord töten würden.

Fakt war: Narzissa war eine loyale, hochrangige Todesserin. Sie war die Vertraute des dunklen Lords. Sie würde ihn niemals hintergehen. Tatsächlich war sie so versessen darauf Lucius' Tod zu rächen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit dem Orden ihre Hilfe anzubieten, unheimlich lachhaft war.

Dann erinnerte sich Draco an etwas, während die Wände des Untergrunds am Glas der U-Bahn vorbeischossen.

Warte. Was hatte sie über ihre Instinkte gesagt?

_Sie sagen mir, ich soll deinen Vater rächen und die Leute, die ihn uns nahmen, bestrafen. Sie sagen mir, meine Feinde gnadenlos zu vernichten._

Aber Hermine hatte gesagt, dass Lucius doch nicht in Fronders getötet worden war. Erzählte Hermine die Wahrheit? Sie war generell brutal ehrlich. Das bedeutete...

Wenn Lucius niemals bei dem Kampf angekommen war, dann war er bereits tot, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte.

Wenn er bereits tot war, bevor der Kampf begonnen hatte...

Wenn er bereits tot war, bevor der Kampf begonnen hatte, war er vermutlich im Manor umgebracht worden.

Von jemandem aus unseren Reihen.

_Ich glaube jedoch, dass du nach einer Selbstbeobachtung zu den gleichen Schlussfolgerungen kommen und entsprechend handeln wirst._

Draco stand so schnell auf, dass seine Sicht kurz verschwamm.

„Verdammte Scheiße", murmelte er, schob sich seinen Weg zur Tür und die nächste Station kam in Sicht. Der Zug krächzte beim Bremsen und Draco sprang aus dem Zug, rannte die Treppen hinauf und aus dem Untergrund heraus. Er musste zurück zum Manor. Es würde fast leer sein, wenn ein aktiver Kampf stattfand, und deshalb umso leichter...

Merlin, _der Kampf_. War das ebenfalls eine Falle? Er war so blind gewesen! Was gab es für einen besseren Weg, einen Plan ins Rollen zu bringen, wenn man potentielle Zeugen beseitigte. Halte alle Todesser auf Trab, halte sie vom eigentlichen Geschehnis zurück.

Draco raste durch Londons Straßen, suchte nach einer ruhigen Ecke, versuchte verzweifelt sein Gehirn zu beruhigen. Das Szenario, welches sich andeutete, war so ein merkwürdiger Plan, so bizarr, dass er versucht war, über die Verrücktheit der ganzen Situation zu lachen.

Obwohl er sich immer sicherer wurde, dass er es herausgefunden hatte. Er hatte verstanden, auf was Hermine hinauswollte. Er hatte es geknackt.

Sich in eine feuchtkalte Gasse duckend, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab in seiner Tasche. Während des Herausziehens des Stabes flog etwas Flauschiges zu Boden. Draco beugte sich nach unten und hob es auf.

Eine Feder. Eine kleine, hellbraune.

Das letzte Stück des Puzzles fiel an seinen Platz.

* * *

Das Manor war tatsächlich wie ausgestorben und Draco kam es wie ein Déjà-vu vor. Er fing sofort an zu rennen, als er apparierte. Er schlug den Weg zu den Zimmern seiner Mutter ein. Nichts außer leeren Fluren und grummelnden Portraits begegnetem ihm, während er durch das alte Haus eilte. Mit jedem Schritt wurde er sich sicherer.

Schließlich erreichte er die Tür seiner Mutter.

Draco nahm sich einen Moment, um seine Atmung zu beruhigen und sich zu konzentrieren.

Die Tür öffnete sich.

Narzissa saß in ihrem liebsten Schaukelstuhl aus schwarzem Leder und silbernen Beschlägen. Sie sah wie eine machtvolle Hexe aus – ein schwarzes Seidenkleid mit einem einfachen, samtigen Kragen. Blondweiße Haare waren streng zurückfrisiert, blutrote Lippen. Es ließ sie sehr einschüchternd wirken. Ihr Ausdruck blieb neutral, aber Draco wusste es besser. Sie hatte definitiv auf ihn gewartet.

„Mutter", sprach er, nickte.

„Hallo, Liebling", sagte sie lächelnd und stand auf, um ihn zu grüßen. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. „Hattest du Glück mit deiner Mission?"

„Ich glaube schon", antwortete er mit seinen Händen hinter seinem Rücken, er begann sie zu umkreisen. „Die Dinge sind jetzt sehr viel klarer."

„In welcher Art und Weise, Liebling?", sagte sie, beobachtete ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Also", begann er, hielt jedoch inne. „Ich lernte, dass ich fälschlicherweise meinem Vater das Vererben seiner Fähigkeit, Strategien zu entwerfen, anrechnete. Ich dachte immer, er war der Pläneschmieder unserer Familie."

Narzissa stand still, musterte ihn gelassen.

„Und warum würdest du das sagen, Draco?"

„Weil du es bist, nicht?", sagte er. „Du bist der Schlüssel. Du bist die Strategin. Du gewinnst oder verlierst diesen Krieg."

Sie hob leicht ihr Kinn, forderte ihn auf, seinen Gedanken zu beenden.

„Du bist die engste Verbündete des dunklen Lords", flüsterte er. „Und Mutter, du bist ebenso die Anführerin des Ordens."

* * *

...

* * *

_BOOM!_

_Mit einem lauten Knall und einer ohrenbetäubenden Überraschung beende ich dieses Kapitel und wünsche euch einen wunderschönen guten Abend :)_

_Und jetzt mal ganz ehrlich? Wer hat das schon kommen sehen bzw. bei wem hat sich diese Idee während des Kapitels entwickelt?_

_Was glaubt ihr, wird jetzt passieren?!_

_Ein ganz besonderes und dickes Danke möchte ich aber meiner Beta __**sunandstars123**__ aussprechen. Sie war mit diesem Chap wieder superschnell und superfleißig! Danke, meine Liebe :) auch für deine schönen und süßen Worte am Ende dieses Kapitels ;)_

_Ich sitze übrigens neben Monsters an einer neuen, kleineren Übersetzung. Auf Englisch sind es 28 Word-Seiten und ich werde den ursprünglichen One Shot in 6 Kapitel aufteilen. Wie bei Monsters werde ich immer dann ein Kapitel posten, wenn es auch fertig ist. Ich werde mich jetzt auch gleich noch dran setzen :D_

_Habt eine schöne Woche!_

_Eure Ivy_


	7. Chapter 7

**VII.**

Die Stille war ohrenbetäubend.

Ein aufrichtiges Lächeln bahnte sich seinen Weg auf Narzissas Gesicht, während sie ihre Handflächen beschwichtigend gen Decke streckte. „Du hast es herausgefunden. Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest."

„Wirklich?"

„Natürlich. Immerhin bist du mein Sohn."

„Ich habe länger gebraucht als mir lieb ist", gab Draco zu. „Am Anfang habe ich meinen eigenen Schlussfolgerungen nicht getraut."

„Natürlich", bestätigte sie ihn. „Miss Granger machte sich große Sorgen darüber, wie du die Wahrheit aufnehmen könntest. Sie sagte, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob du dazu bereit bist."

Draco zog eine Grimasse. „Sie lag nicht ganz falsch. Ich war nicht besonders nett zu ihr."

„Ich denke, du musst zugeben, dass sie recht geduldig ist."

Draco rieb sich mit seinen Fingerknöcheln die Augen bis er Sterne sah. Dies würde eine lange, merkwürdige Unterhaltung werden. „Ich werde mich erst noch daran gewöhnen müssen, mit dir so locker über sie zu reden, Mutter."

„Warum setzt du dich dann nicht?", fragte Narzissa, zeigte zu dem identischen Ohrensessel, der ihrem gegenüber stand. „Wir haben viel zu bereden. Möchtest du einen Tee?"

„Feuerwhiskey wäre passender, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und ging zur Bar, öffnete die Kristallflasche und schenkte ihm großzügig ein.

„Dankeschön", sagte er, nahm den Drink und trank einen Schluck, der brennend seine Kehle hinab rann. Nach einer kurzen Pause nahm er einen weiteren. Er musste sich erst stärken, bevor er dieses Gespräch führen konnte. Seine eigene Mutter log ihn nun schon seit Monaten an... all diese Unterhaltungen, die sie hatten, waren völlige Erfindungen gewesen. Abgesehen davon war er genauso unehrlich, so wie andauernd seine Loyalität schwankte. Sie hatte keinen Grund zu denken, dass sie ihn in den Plan hätte einweihen können.

Trotzdem. Sie hatte so ein großes Geheimnis für sich behalten.

„Jetzt", sagte sie in die Hände klatschend und setzte sich. „Sag mir, was du weißt."

„Ich weiß, dass du irgendwoher erfahren hast, dass Vater nicht im Kampf bei Fronders gestorben ist. Ich vermute, dadurch begann dieses ganze Ding hier."

„Korrekt", antwortete sie. „Und ich habe es beinahe überhaupt nicht rausgefunden. Tatsächlich schnappte ich Gerüchte auf, die sich die Portraits erzählten. Aus ihnen war kein Ton herauszubringen, als ich sie danach fragte. Und leider kann man Portraits ja auch nicht richtig foltern. Deshalb habe ich unsere Hauselfen gefragt, ob sie unsere Hausgäste genauer überprüfen."

„Sie haben den dunklen Lord für dich ausspioniert? Das ist riskant."

„Ich bin die Herrin des Hauses", sagte sie. „Sie antworten mir eher als irgendjemandem."

Draco nickte. Das ergab natürlich Sinn. Hauselfen waren nicht einfach loyal, sie waren ihr Leben lang an ihre Herren gebunden, hin oder her, ob man der dunkle Lord war oder nicht. „Und was haben sie herausgefunden?"

„Sie hatten eine Unterhaltung zwischen dem dunklen Lord und Bella belauscht", sagte sie und sah auf einmal sehr erschöpft aus. „Es gab einen Streit. Der dunkle Lord war wütend auf Lucius, da er seine Methoden hinterfragte. Lucius spürte, dass sich der Krieg zu lange hinzog – er war der Meinung, wir könnten mehr dafür tun, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, um schließlich siegreich hervorzugehen. Der dunkle Lord verlor seine Geduld. Lucius überlebte nicht." Sie sah auf, in ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen. „Bella wusste es. Sie war diejenige, die mir erzählte, er wäre vom Orden ermordet worden. Sie veränderte die Gedächtnisse der Leute, damit ihre Geschichte Sinn ergab. Ich stand vor Trauer völlig neben mir – ich hätte es viel eher hinterfragen sollen, aber es erschien so logisch."

„Tante Bella hat das getan?", fragte Draco, seine Brust schmerzte, als er an seinen Vater in seinen letzten Sekunden dachte, ermordet von der Person, von der erwartet wurde, dass sie uns zum Sieg führte, verraten von seiner eigenen Schwägerin. „Ich kann es nicht glauben... Mutter, sie gehört zur Familie. Warum würde sie das verbergen?"

„Macht", sagte Narzissa einfach. „Macht, die ich beabsichtige ihr zu nehmen."

„Hast du deshalb Hermine aufgesucht?"

„In der Tat. Es war schwierig sie dazu zu bringen, sich mit mir zu treffen – sie ist eine sehr vorsichtige junge Frau. Sie vertraut nicht so einfach."

Draco schluckte eine erneute Welle der Schuld, dass er seine Fassung regelmäßig in Hermines Gegenwart verloren hatte, hinunter. Kein Wunder, dass sie ihm nicht sofort alles erzählt hatte. Er hatte sich wie ein verdammter Idiot verhalten.

„Glücklicherweise sprach Miss Lovegood kurz danach die Prophezeiung und Miss Granger stimmte einem Treffen zu. Daraufhin erfuhr ich auch von ihrem... Dilemma."

„Du meinst Harry?"

„In der Tat. Das arme Mädchen war so zerstört. Sie verlor die Hoffnung immer schneller. Und dann entwickelten wir diesen Plan."

„Und das ist die Stelle, wo ich immer noch nicht alles verstehe", sagte Draco, beugte sich vor. „Der Plan scheint so zu sein, dass du dem dunklen Lord den Trank verabreichst, sodass er schwach genug ist um ihn zu töten, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Mutter, bei allem Respekt, ich glaube nicht, dass irgendein Trank erfolgreich sein wird – egal wie stark er ist. Die Horkruxe werden den dunklen Lord am Leben halten, egal wie schwach er ist."

„Ah, hierbei unterschätzt du deine ehemalige Klassenkameradin", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Sie hat ganz schön was auf sich aufgenommen, um so weit zu kommen. Es war schrecklich, was sie tun musste – wirklich – aber sie bestand darauf, dass sie diejenige ist, die es wirklich tat..."

„Was tun musste? Über wie schreckliche Dinge reden wir, Mutter?" Draco ahnte Schlimmes, als er sich an die Bücher über dunkle Magie, die Zutaten, den süßlichen, roten Trank erinnerte.

Narzissa zuckte zusammen, sah unbehaglich aus. Draco war ihr gegenüber sofort misstrauisch, was sie wohl getan, was sie ermutigt hatte. Seine Mutter war brillant, aber sie war skrupellos. Sie würde nichts zwischen sich und den Erfolg dieser Mission kommen lassen.

„Sagen wir mal, als Beispiel, dass Miss Granger und ihre Freunde alle Horkruxe, außer einen, zerstört haben."

„Alle außer einen? Wie... Vergiss es, ich nehme an, dass mich das nicht überraschen sollte. Sie ist eine außergewöhnliche Hexe."

„Dem stimme ich zu."

„Also, wenn nur einer übrig ist, wo ist er versteckt?"

Narzissa musterte ihre Hände, dann blickt sie auf, traf Dracos Blick.

„Er befand sich in Harry Potter."

Draco blinzelte seine Mutter an, schwenkte den Feuerwhiskey in seinem Glas, während er zu verstehen versuchte, was das bedeutete.

„Der Horkrux wäre durch Harrys Tod trotzdem nicht zerstört", sagte er langsam. „Sie sterben nicht durch etwas Einfaches wie den Todesfluch."

„Genau."

Draco fluchte in sich hinein, seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Er wusste, was das bedeutete. Endlich verstand er es.

„Bitte sag mir, dass ich falsch liege."

„Du hast mir deine Theorie noch nicht erzählt."

Dracos Hand zitterte stärker, verschüttete dadurch Feuerwhiskey über sein Handgelenk. Er stellte das Glas ab und dehnte seine Finger, fühlte sich krank. Die Flüssigkeit tropfte an seiner Haut herab.

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass Hermine... dass sie nicht den Horkrux aus Harrys Körper herausziehen musste. Bitte sag mir, dass dieser Trank nicht aus seinem Blut gemacht wurde."

„Es war der einzige Weg", sagte Narzissa leise.

„Mutter!", schrie er und stand ganz plötzlich auf, rasend vor Wut. „Wie konntest du sie das tun lassen?"

„Ich habe sie zu nichts gezwungen!", protestierte sie. „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie stur sie ist? Der Körper war perfekt konserviert. Ich schlug ihr verschiedene Möglichkeiten vor. Sie wählte die Möglichkeit, die am ehesten funktionieren würde."

„Trotzdem gab es sicher etwas anderes, das du ihr hättest vorschlagen können. Er war ihr bester Freund. Du _wusstest_, sie ist eigenwillig... musste sie das alles alleine machen?"

„Sie bestand darauf!"

„Verdammte Scheiße, Mutter, es zerstört sie!"

„Der Krieg zerstört uns alle."

„Na und?", knurrte er. „Sie muss das vergiften, was von jemandem, den sie liebte, übrig geblieben ist, während du den Ruhm abkriegst? Ist es das? Sie gibt dir den Trank, du verabreichst ihn, Avada Kedavra und das ist es? Was ist von ihr übrig, wenn das vorbei ist?"

„Woher weißt du, dass von ihr schon nicht mehr viel übrig war, als ich sie fand? Lucius...", Narzissa verstummte, war sichtbar verstört. „Lucius tötete den Mann, den sie liebte. Die meisten ihrer Freunde sind tot. Dieser Plan gab ihr _Hoffnung_."

„Scheiß auf den Plan!", brüllte er. „Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass der Trank funktioniert?"

„Weil er das bereits tut!", sagte sie kochend vor Wut. „Weshalb, glaubst du, treffe ich mich jeden einzelnen Tag mit dem dunklen Lord? Weshalb, glaubst du, zieht er sich seit den letzten sechs Monaten zurück? Ich saß nicht einfach nur ruhig da, Draco."

„Warte... Was sagst du gerade?"

„Ich sage", schnappte sie und erhob sich zu ihrer vollen Größe, „dass wir nicht einfach nur die Chance nutzen und ihm nur eine einzige Dosis verabreichen. Jeden Tag trinkt der dunkle Lord ein Glas Met. Da dieser Met aus Honig hergestellt wird, konnten wir einen süßlichen Trank jedem Glas beimischen, was besser funktionierte, als erwartet. Er hat langsam und ohne es zu wissen die vergifteten Überreste des letzten Horkruxes zu sich genommen. Ich bin mit meiner Mission fast am Ende."

Sie ging einen weiteren Schritt auf Draco zu, ihr Gesicht zuckte vor Wut. „Er tötete Lucius. Im Gegenzug werde ich ihn _erledigen_."

Draco starrte sie ehrfürchtig an. „Wie viele weitere Dosen braucht er noch?"

„Eine. Heute. Und jetzt, da du alles weißt, gibt es keinen Grund mehr zu warten, den Rest des Plans in die Tat umzusetzen." Du wirst mich begleiten und wir werden ihm den Tod geben, den er verdient."

„Heute? Meinst du das ernst?" Sein Kopf drehte sich. Dies konnte gerade nicht passieren.

„Was denkst du, warum ich den Kampf in Balnsmore angeordnet habe? Ich wusste, du würdest es herausfinden, als du aufgebrochen bist um Miss Granger zu finden. Es schien die beste Option – wir können uns keinen Aufschub leisten."

„Jesus, Mutter", atmete er laut aus. „Du bist furchterregend."

„Schmeichelhaft", sagte sie, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Alles, was jetzt zählt, ist, diese Aufgabe zu erledigen. Da die Prophezeiung nichts darüber aussagt, wer von uns beiden den finalen Fluch sprechen muss..."

„Natürlich werde ich kommen", unterbrach Draco sie. „Merlin, nach dem, was du und Hermine erreicht habt... natürlich. Ich will meinen Teil dazu beitragen."

„Es könnte extrem gefährlich sein. Er ist immer noch der dunkle Lord und er wird verzweifelt sein, wenn er einmal bemerkt hat, was wir getan haben."

„Keine Sorge", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich schulde es Vater. Und dir. Und Hermine, wenn sie jemals zustimmt, mich wieder zu sehen."

„Warum würde sie das nicht tun?", fragte Narzissa stirnrunzelnd.

„Weil sie keinen Grund dazu hat, meine Gesellschaft zu suchen, nachdem das hier beendet ist", sagte er achselzuckend. Er versuchte unbekümmert zu erscheinen. „Ich bin nicht wirklich ein Gewinn für jemanden wie sie, Mutter. Meine einzige, tatsächliche Fähigkeit war das Töten von Kämpfern des Lichts, der hellen Seite. Du kannst dir sicher denken, dass man darüber nicht besonders viel erzählen kann."

Ein Ausdruck der Klarheit, des Verständnisses, erschien auf Narzissas Gesicht.

„Du hast angefangen sie zu mögen."

Draco entschied sich, nicht zu antworten, die Überreste seines Feuerwhiskeys zu vernichten und zum Fenster hinauszusehen. „Wann fangen wir an?"

„In einer halben Stunde", sagte sie und ließ damit gnädigerweise das Thema fallen, jedoch nicht ohne einen extrem neugierigen Blick. „Kannst du mich zu dieser Zeit wieder hier treffen?"

„Natürlich."

* * *

Draco saß auf seinem Bett, fühlte sich absolut taub. Nach allem, was er erfahren hatte, konnte er immer noch kaum glauben, dass dies alles wirklich passierte.

Seine Mutter führte ein Doppelleben.

Hermine Granger führte beklemmende dunkle Magie aus, um den Krieg zu gewinnen.

Der bevorstehende Untergang des dunklen Lords.

Zu hören, was Hermine aufgrund der Mission ertrug, durchflutete ihn mit unglaublichen Gefühlen. Mitgefühl, natürlich, obwohl dieses Wort kaum das beschrieb, was er tatsächlich fühlte. Trauer war vielleicht passender. Zu wissen, wie Hermine während ihrer ersten Jahre in Hogwarts war, war extrem erschütternd. Ihre Unschuld und ihre Jugend waren ihr gestohlen worden. Jetzt konzentrierte sie sich auf die Mission und das könnte wirklich alles sein, was sie hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, vermutete Draco insgeheim, dass Hermine nicht an das dachte, was nach dem Ende des Krieges in ihrem Leben passieren würde. Sie erwartete einfach nicht, so lange zu leben.

Sie war damit aber auch nicht alleine. Draco war nicht dumm – er wusste, er könnte diese Mission möglicherweise nicht überleben. Das könnte _es_ sein. Er war weniger panisch, da er nun die gesamte Geschichte kannte. Hermine und seine Mutter hatten beide unheimlich große Risiken auf sich genommen, um an diesen Punkt zu gelangen. Sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen war das Mindeste, was er tun konnte. Obwohl er mehr denn je da sein wollte, wenn sich der Rauch lichtete. Nur um zu sehen, wie es sich anfühlte.

Es wäre definitiv besser, wenn Hermine an seiner Seite wäre.

Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, die Kühle seines Zimmers kroch ihm in die Knochen. Das Fenster war auf und gerade als er überlegte, ob er es schließen sollte, sah Draco einen Spatz auf dem Fensterbrett.

Etwas flatterte in seiner Brust. Er hatte von ihr nicht erwartet, dass sie zurückkommen würde. Vielleicht waren die Dinge doch nicht so hoffnungslos.

„Wie lange hast du dort gesessen, Granger?"

Der Vogel hüpfte ein bisschen näher zu ihm, neigte seinen Kopf.

„Es ist okay. Ich habe es herausgefunden. Ich bin nicht _total_ dumm."

Nach einem kurzen Moment hüpfte der Spatz komplett ins Zimmer, schlug mit seinen Flügeln und verwandelte sich in eine zerzaust aussehende Hermine Granger. Sie wankte ein bisschen und strich schließlich die Falten aus ihrem Pullover. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, war immer noch erstaunt darüber, wie viel er nicht mitbekommen hatte. Die Hinweise waren da gewesen, aber er hatte sie einfach nicht zusammengefügt. Natürlich war sie der Spatz, der in seiner liebsten U-Bahn-Station herumhüpfte. Es war der perfekte Weg, ein Auge auf ihn zu werfen, mal abgesehen davon, dass man sich unbemerkt in London bewegen konnte. Genial, wirklich.

Draco musterte sie, war erstaunt darüber, wie schnell sein Herz auf einmal schlug, da er nur ihre zerwühlte Erscheinung sah. Das Blut von jemandem schien auf ihrer Jeans zu sein. Ihr Haar war eine Katastrophe.

Sie sah verdammt _hübsch_ aus.

„Hallo", sprach sie, sah sich angespannt in seinem Zimmer um. „Normalerweise zeige ich mich dir nicht, weißt du."

„Oh? Besuchst du mein Schlafzimmer oft?", sagte er schmunzelnd.

Sie lief dunkelrot an. „Du weißt, das ist nicht das, was ich meinte."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", seufzte er. „Mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Du und meine Mutter, ihr seid zu clever für euer eigenes Wohl. Du bist der Spatz und sie ist der Rabe, ja? Plant ihr die Weltherrschaft eine Feder nach der anderen? An dem einen Tag habe ich euch beide auf dem Bahngleis gesehen."

„Also weißt du es wirklich", sagte sie, schien überrascht. „Hat sie dir diesen Teil erzählt?"

Er funkelte sie wütend an. „Ich habe es herausgefunden. Ich hab eine Weile gebraucht, aber es war ja auch nicht das offensichtlichste Puzzleteil. Das Allerletzte, was ich erwartet habe, ist, dass ihr zusammen arbeitet."

„Na ja, das war die Idee. Vögel denken logisch... können sich leicht unbemerkt bewegen und treffen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen."

„Es funktionierte. Alle sind reingefallen. Gut gemacht."

„Das kannst du deiner Mutter gutschreiben", sagte Hermine. „Am Anfang war ich über nichts davon besonders begeistert."

„Mach dir keinen Vorwurf", antwortere er, erneut schmunzelnd. „Sie ist eine angsteinflößende Frau."

Hermine lachte, so wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen löste sich.

Es herrschte eine angenehme Stille zwischen den beiden und Draco wippte auf seinen Füßen hin und her. Ihm waren die Dinge, die ungesagt blieben, sehr wohl bekannt. Er wusste, wo er stand, so komisch es auch war, aber er war ordentlich verwirrt über ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber.

Es war diese verdammte _Berührung_. Man kann jemanden nicht so sanft berühren und ihn verabscheuen. Es würde keinen Sinn ergeben, oder?!

Gleichzeitig würde es keinen Sinn ergeben, dass sie ihn tatsächlich mochte. Die meiste Zeit ihrer gemeinsamen Unterhaltungen war er bissig zu ihr gewesen, die Jahre in Hogwarts eingeschlossen. Er musste also tatsächlich etwas _Nettes_ getan haben.

Draco verfluchte sich selbst, da er sich ungewöhnlich unsicher fühlte. Das war verrückt. Man würde denken, er hätte niemals zuvor jemanden gemocht.

„Alles ok mit dir?", fragte Hermine und Draco blinzelte sie an, bemerkte, dass er zu lange still gewesen war.

„Also, was würde ich sein?", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Entschuldige?"

„Wenn ich eurem kleinen Audubon-Club beitreten würde. Welche Vogelart wäre ich?"

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln spielte mit ihren Lippen. „Du weißt, wer Audubon war?"

„Er war ein Zauberer", antwortete Draco spöttisch. „Natürlich weiß ich, wer er war."

Hermine lächelte ihn nun breit an. „Würdest du mir ernsthaft glauben, dass ich das nicht wusste?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das möglich ist, Granger. Vermeidest du meine Frage?"

„Ich würde nicht mal daran denken. Was für ein Vogel wärest du denn gerne?"

„Natürlich ein Adler", sagte er. „Kraftvoll, gute Jäger...", er hielt inne, bemerkte Hermines merkwürdigen Blick. Er erkannte schnell, dass sie versuchte nicht zu lachen.

„Ein Adler?", fragte sie, sichtlich bemüht, nicht laut loszulachen.

„Gibt es ein Problem?". Er machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Was glaubst du denn, was ich wäre, wenn du so schlau bist?"

„Selbstverständlich wärest du ein Pfau." Sie grinste.

„Das nehme ich dir übel", schmollte er. „Furchtbare Vögel sind das."

„Oh, sie sind nicht so schlecht", sagte sie. „Zum Einen besitzen sie ein entzückendes Federkleid. Sie sind überraschenderweise mutig. Sie waren im alten Griechenland ein Symbol für die Unvergänglichkeit und oft werden sie als Hüter des Königtums dargestellt."

„Schönes Federkleid? Mensch, Granger, war das ein Kompliment?" Er hatte eigentlich nur vorgehabt, sie ein bisschen zu necken, um sie eventuell wieder zum Erröten zu bringen, doch stattdessen sah sie ihn immer noch mit diesem kleinen Lächeln an.

Heilige Scheiße, dachte Draco. Es war tatsächlich ein Kompliment.

Das konnte er unmöglich alleine stehen lassen.

„Haben sie nicht außerdem aufwendige Rituale für das Werben ihrer Weibchen?", murmelte er.

Das Erröten ihrer Wangen, auf das er gewartet hatte, begann sich langsam zu zeigen.

„Kann ich mich nicht dran erinnern", sagte sie mit einer piepsigen Stimme.

Draco lächelte sie an. Oh, das war zu gut. Er war gerade dabei, zu einer der gefährlichsten Missionen seines Lebens aufzubrechen und Hermine Granger hatte Gefühle für ihn. Es war ein verdammtes Wunder. Er sollte besser etwas Sinnvolles tun, bevor sie ihre Meinung änderte.

Es war letztendlich an der Zeit, dass er lernte mutig zu sein.

„Scheint überflüssig zu sein", sagte er.

„Was meinst du?"

„Das aufreizende Balzverhalten", sagte er, begann wieder, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, vor und zurück zu wippen. „Es scheint überflüssig zu sein. All dieses Gepose, dieses Imponiergehabe. Das braucht man nicht wirklich, wenn man das richtige Gegenstück gefunden hat."

Sie blinzelte ihn an. „Nun. Es ist evolutionär. Tatsächlich habe ich einmal in einem Buch gelesen..."

Draco brachte sie zum Schweigen, indem er seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Er war begeistert, dass nur ein kurzer Moment des Zögerns verstrich, bis sie ihre Lippen öffnete und ihn näher zu sich zog. Dabei entwich ihr vor Überraschung der vorzüglichste Laut. Sein Griff verfestigte sich an ihrer Hüfte und er ließ seine Hände zu ihrem Haar hinauf gleiten, dann wieder zu ihrem Rücken, als ob sie sich nicht entscheiden konnten, wo sie liegen bleiben sollten. Er vertiefte den Kuss und sie klammerte sich ebenfalls heftiger an ihn. Seine Zunge glitt über ihre Unterlippe und seine Knie gaben beinahe nach, als sie darauf reagierte, ihre Zunge gegen seine schnellen ließ und sich ihre Finger in sein Haar schoben. Der Kuss wurde hitziger und als Hermine verzweifelt an seinen Haaren zog, konnte Draco ein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er zog sie enger an sich, ließ ihre Körper aneinander krachen, fühlte sich regelrecht elektrisiert.

Sie fuhren keuchend auseinander. Draco spürte, wie sein Herz in seine Hosen rutschte, als er bemerkte, dass ihre Augen feucht waren.

„War das... nicht das, was du wolltest?"

„Heute Nacht ist es soweit, stimmt's?", fragte sie mit einer Tonlage, die sie normalerweise hatte, wenn sie besorgt oder ängstlich war. „Ich habe es mir zusammengereimt. Jetzt, da du es weißt, gibt es keinen Grund länger zu warten."

Er nickte, suchte verzweifelt nach einem Weg, ihren panischen Ausdruck von ihrem Gesicht zu wischen. „Ich werde meine Mutter gleich unten treffen."

„Verdammt", flüsterte sie. „Verdammt, ich hätte nicht... hör mal, können wir das einfach vergessen..."

„Nein! Nein, Hermine, bitte mich nicht darum, das zu vergessen."

„Du musst. Du brauchst heute Nacht keine Ablenkung. Es war dumm von mir..."

„Na ja, ich bin derjenige, der es angefangen hat..."

„Ja, aber ich habe darauf reagiert und ich hätte... Ich hätte keinesfalls hierher kommen sollen."

„Warum?", fragte er, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, während sie versuchte zurückzuweichen. „Sag es mir. Das erste Mal, seitdem dieser Krieg begonnen hat, fühle ich mich, als ob ich endlich einen richtigen Grund habe zu kämpfen. Hermine, bitte mich nicht darum das aufzugeben."

„Ich bitte aber darum!"

„Warum?", wollte er wissen. „Sag mir warum."

„Weil niemals jemand zurück kommt!", schrie sie, entriss sich seinem Griff. „Jeder stirbt. Jeder verlässt mich. Bitte mich nicht darum, mir um dich Gedanken zu machen, wenn ich später in dieser Nacht um dich trauern muss. Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann das nicht noch mal durchmachen."

Draco starrte sie an, war für den Moment sprachlos.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich komme zurück zu dir", sagte er flehend. Sah sie es nicht? Er war über etwas gestolpert, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass er es niemals haben würde. Es gab keinen Weg, dass er sterben würde, bevor er es durchschaute. Gott, er konnte tatsächlich mit ihr zusammen sein. Sie _wollte_ ihn. Draco Malfoy, ein absoluter Misserfolg eines Mannes, hatte irgendwie Hermines Grangers Zuneigung erlangt. Wie konnte er zu so etwas nicht zurückkehren?

„Mach keine Versprechen, die du nicht halten kannst." Jetzt war sie wütend und er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie wütender über sich selbst oder ihn war.

„Ich _schwöre_ es dir."

„Gut, dann ab mit dir", sagte sie kalt und abweisend, zeigte zur Tür. „Mach dich nicht selbst zum Lügner."

„Hermine, tu das nicht."

„_Geh_." Sie warf ihm eine Phiole mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit zu und er fing sie auf.

Stirnrunzelnd wollte Draco protestieren. Er wollte alles, nur nicht betteln. Was er wollte, war, sie für mehrere Stunden zu küssen, bis keine Zweifel mehr in ihrem Kopf hausten. Zum Teufel mit dieser Mission, aber etwas ließ ihn innehalten.

Die Wahrheit war, dass er verstehen konnte, weshalb sie das beschützte, was von ihrem kaputten Herzen übrig war. Es war unmöglich sich vorzustellen, wodurch sie gegangen war und dass sie trotzdem immer noch in einem Stück vor ihm stand.

Wenn das allerdings erst einmal alles vorüber wäre, würde er sie so küssen, dass sie ihren eigenen Namen vergaß.

„Alles klar, ich werde gehen", sagte er, versuchte so ruhig zu wirken wie möglich. „Wenn du im Manor bleibst, dann verlasse nicht dieses Zimmer. Wenn irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert, bring dich in Sicherheit."

„Natürlich."

„Ich meine es, Granger. Keine Heldentaten."

„Versprochen", sagte sie, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. Eine verräterische Träne lief ihre Wange hinab und obwohl Hermine sie hastig wegwischte, spürte Draco, wie sein Herz unter dem Gewicht der ganzen Situation zerbrach. Er verließ das Zimmer und sah zurück zu ihrer gekrümmten Gestalt. Sie sah so geschlagen, so besiegt aus.

„Bis bald", wiederholte er sich und dann zwang er sich, die Tür zu schließen, versperrte die Sicht auf ihre gebrochene Form, wie sie hin und her schwankte.

Er hätte schwören konnen, dass er gedämpfte Schluchzer den ganzen Weg hinunter hörte.

Ein Knurren entwich seiner Kehle.

Er würde zurückkommen. Er würde erfolgreich sein. Verflucht sei dieser Parasit, der sechs Jahre zu lang in seinem zu Hause lebte. Nach allem, was der dunkle Lord seiner Famile angetan hatte, was er Hermine angetan hatte, würde Draco ihn um Gnade winseln lassen.

Während er lief, richtete er sich auf, zog seine Schultern zurück, hob sein Kinn und Draco konnte spüren, wie er sich langsam in den Mann, der er normalerweise war, verwandelte.

Dies war nicht der Draco Malfoy, der unter dem Druck des Krieges zusammengebrochen war. Dies war der Draco Malfoy, der die höchste Zahl an Morden aufweisen konnte, der der Erbe dieses Manors war und der Letzte in der stolzen Linie der Malfoys.

Nicht mal der dunkle Lord würde ihn von dem zurückhalten, was er wollte.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Meine lieben Leser,_

_auch hier gibt es endlich das neue Kapitel!_

_Nun ist es auch endlich soweit: Der finale Kampf, der letzte Schritt zum hoffentlichen Sieg über Voldemort und damit ein Ende des Krieges. ABER, werden die beiden Malfoys das schaffen? Wird es einen Sieg oder eine Niederlage geben, passend zur Gesamtstimmung dieser Story? Was glaubt und hofft ihr?_

_Mit den besten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N von galfoy:_**_ So... ich wollte, dass dies ein heiteres Kapitel wird. Ist das nicht lustig? Hahahaaa. Jedenfalls [...] werden im nächsten Kapitel als Entschädigung für die ganze Angst in diesem Kapitel ein paar nette Dinge passieren. Außerdem lüfte ich dann endlich den letzten (und meinen liebsten) Twist, der mir schon seit über einem Jahr durch den Kopf geht. Erinnert euch daran, wenn euch dieses Kapitel versucht umzubringen. Eure Reviews sind einfach die besten. Ich liebe sie alle. Haltet sie am Laufen. xoxo_

* * *

**VIII.**

Narzissa wartete auf ihn und Draco betrat leise ihr Zimmer, nickte ihr zur Begrüßung zu.

„Das ist deins", sagte er, reichte ihr das Fläschchen. „Kann es losgehen?"

Mit einem verblüfften Ausdruck drehte Narzissa das Fläschchen in ihrer Hand hin und her, begegnete letztendlich seinem Blick. „Kam Miss Granger vorbei? Ich dachte, dass sie es mir hier unten übergibt."

„Ich schätze, die Pläne haben sich geändert", antwortete Draco mit einem schroffen Achselzucken. Er schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu seiner Mutter. „Können wir bitte endlich gehen?"

Gott, das würde peinlich werden. Draco versuchte bereits die Farbe zu bekämpfen, die damit drohte seine Wangen zu erröten. Er wusste, dass sie es sofort herausfinden würde – sie war schlauer, als ihr gut tat und er war ein lausiger Lügner in ihrer Gegenwart. Davon mal abgesehen hatte sie bereits bemerkt, dass er Hermine mochte – sie hatte nur einen Moment dazu gebraucht, durch ihn hindurch zu sehen.

Sein einzig möglicher Schutz war, so wenig zu sagen, wie menschlich möglich war. Nur weil sie vermuten könnte, was passiert war, hieß noch lange nicht, dass er freiwillig Informationen preisgab.

Narzissa blickte ihn lange mit einem wissenden Blick an, welchen er vermied, indem er die Decke anstarrte.

„Allerdings", erwiderte sie, führte ihn fort von ihren Zimmern in Richtung des Ostflügels. Sie gingen in dankbarem Schweigen für einige Minuten durch das Manor.

„Deine Lippen sind ein bisschen rot", sagte sie im Plauderton. „Bist du dehydriert?"

„Oh mein _Gott_, Mutter", schnappte er mit einem Flüstern.

„Ich frage ja nur. Sie ist eine intelligente junge Frau und ich freue mich zu hören, dass..."

„Ich bin froh, dass du es akzeptierst, wahrlich, aber ich will wirklich nicht darüber reden."

„Ich verstehe nicht warum." Sie schmollte ein bisschen und Draco rollte seine Augen. So viel dazu, keine Informationen zu offenbaren.

„Mutter, das ist buchstäblich die gefährlichste Mission, der ich jemals zugeteilt worden bin", sagte er, versuchte dabei leise zu sein. Selbst wenn das Manor leer war, wollte er nicht dabei belauscht werden, wenn er über Verrat sprach. Vor allem die Portraits kamen ihm dabei in den Sinn. „Ich will mich nur darauf konzentrieren, in einem ganzen Stück da raus zu kommen."

„Ah, also hast du Sorge, dass du nicht überlebst?", fragte sie, führte ihn um eine Ecke ohne ihren Gang zu verlangsamen.

„Selbstverständlich. Du nicht?", er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um mit ihr mitzuhalten.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich werde mich rächen. Ich plane nicht zu sterben, bevor das passiert ist."

„Mutter", er runzelte die Stirn, „du musst daran denken, dass Kriege nicht immer so verlaufen, wie man es plant."

„Da muss ich dir Recht geben, Liebling", sagte sie lächelnd.

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. Entzückend. Jetzt beschwichtigte sie ihn nur. Er kannte das zu genau... sie hatte sich genaue Gedanken gemacht, wie dieser Kampf ausgehen würde – es gab keine Kraft auf Erden, die sie ins Schwanken bringen würde. Draco war auf so vielen Schlachten gewesen, dass er sie kaum noch zählen konnte und wenn er auch nur eine Sache durch seine Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, dann die, dass niemals etwas so lief, wie man es plante.

Versuch das mal der stursten Frau der Welt zu erzählen.

Draco hielt inne, war für einen Moment entsetzt. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob seine Mutter diesen Titel verdiente oder die Frau, die in seinem Zimmer wartete.

Jesus. Er war umzingelt. Er musste ein gottverdammter _Masochist_ sein.

„Jedenfalls", sagte er, hoffte das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. „Hermine hatte kaum die Möglichkeit herauszufinden, was sie fühlt. Ich werde sie nicht überfallen. Vielleicht ist das... ich weiß nicht... eine Stressreaktion für sie oder so." Draco fühlte sich bereits nach einem einzigen Kuss extrem involviert. Verrückt. Fühlte es sich so normalerweise an? So etwas hatte er bisher noch nie getan. Schnelle Nummern waren eher sein Stil und es war Jahre her, dass ihn das kümmerte.

„Ich hasse es dir das zu sagen, Draco, aber Hermine Granger weiß genau, was sie fühlt und das bereits seit einiger Zeit."

Draco verlangsamte seinen Schritt und blieb schließlich stehen, starrte seine Mutter an.

„Erklär."

Narzissa seufzte und Draco hätte schwören können, dass sie ihre Augen rollte. „Hermine meldete sich _freiwillig_, dich zu beobachten, obwohl es auch anderes zu tun gab. Sie wählte gezielt die Gestalt des Spatzes, da sie sah, dass du regelmäßig in der U-Bahn unterwegs warst und dachte, dass es passen würde. Sie achtete ständig auf deine Sicherheit, wusste oftmals besser über deinen Geisteszustand Bescheid als ich. Klingt das leichtfertig für dich?"

Seine Mutter trat einen Schritt näher, sah ihn sehr genau an und verschränkte ihre Arme fest vor ihrer Brust. „Ich kann die Leute sehr gut durchschauen, Draco. Sie mag zwar die Dinge, für die du standst, gehasst haben, aber sie war ziemlich schnell zugetan, dich ungeschützt zu sehen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie dich dadurch nicht verstanden hat? Denkst du, sie ist komplett blind? Dieses Mädchen sieht alles. Sie weiß, wie du bist, wenn keiner zusieht. Sie beobachtete dich _Monate_, wie deine menschliche Seite mit deinem inneren Monster kämpfte. Das ist genügend Zeit den Mann zu sehen, der du wirklich bist und definitiv genug Zeit, um Gefühle für dich zu entwickeln."

Draco konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte.

„Das musst du falsch gedeutet haben... erst bis gestern hat sie mich gehasst. Verachtet."

„Um Merlins willen, Liebling, du bist nicht wirklich aufgeschlossen. Nicht zu vergessen deine Loyalität. Du bist immer noch ein Todesser. Natürlich verachtete sie dich, aber das ist auch nicht wirklich schwer zu verstehen, oder?"

Draco blickte sie verdutzt an.

Narzissa seufzte erneut. „Ernsthaft, Draco. Sie begann dich zu mögen, ohne es zu wollen und dann war sie hin- und hergerissen, als sie realisierte, was passierte. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihrer Verwirrung geholfen wurde, als du so schrecklich zu ihr warst, obwohl sie versuchte dein Leben zu retten. Weshalb glaubst du streitet ihr euch so schnell?"

„Du sagst gerade ernsthaft, dass wir uns so viel streiten, weil sie Gefühle für mich hat?"

„Nein. Ich will damit sagen, dass ihr beide Gefühle füreinander habt und das wahrscheinlich schon immer zu einem gewissen Grad."

Draco war empört.

„Ich bitte dich. Ich kenne meinen eigenen Sohn. Denk nur mal an die Chemie! Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass du nicht auf sie standst, als ihr in der Schule wart."

„Mutter!"

„Wirst du es abstreiten?"

Draco spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht erhitzte und biss sich in seine Wange. Wie konnte sie überhaupt davon wissen?

„Alles, was ich sage, ist nur, dass sich das, was auch immer am heutigen Abend passiert ist, für eine lange Zeit angebahnt hat", sagte seine Mutter sanft. „Du musst ihre Gefühle nicht anzweifeln. Vielleicht war die Wahl des Zeitpunkts nicht so glücklich gewählt."

„Offensichtlich war der Zeitpunkt falsch! Wir haben uns zuvor buchstäblich versucht umzubringen, Mutter. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie mit jemand anderem zusammen war." Und ihr Blutstatus war wie gewohnt von Bedeutung, fügte er im Stillen hinzu.

„Du wirst feststellen, dass diese Hindernisse nicht länger existieren, Draco."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Weasley. Es war wahr. Wenn sie das wollten, dann stand ihnen wirklich nichts im Weg. Kein Wunder, dass er sich so schnell dafür interessiert hatte. Alles, was sie hatte tun müssen, war, ihm ein Zeichen zu geben und er lag ihr zu Füßen.

Anscheinend steckte sie etwas tiefer in dieser Sache drin, als er gedacht hatte.

Das war in der Tat ziemlich... wunderbar.

Narzissa sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich habe meinen Teil gesagt. Bedenke einfach, dass dieses Thema länger als eine Woche aktuell ist. Überzeuge dich nicht selbst davon, dass es für sie ein kleines Spiel ist. Verkauf dich nicht unter Wert. Ich schätze, Miss Lovegood hat dies ebenfalls vermutet."

Narzissa bog scharf nach links ab und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Verwirrung schlenderte Draco ihr hinterher – seine Gedanken waren ein Chaos.

Sie gingen in Schweigen, bis sich ihnen der Eingang zum Ostflügel zeigte. Narzissa legte ihre Hand in Dracos Armbeuge, während sie ihren Schritt verlangsamten, sich einer schwarzen, verschnörkelten Holztür näherten, die beide überragte und klein wirken ließ. Alles, über was sie eben noch gesprochen hatten, drängte er aus seinen Gedanken, während er die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag, noch einmal durchdachte.

„Es ist soweit, Draco", sagte sie in gedämpften Ton. „Du wirst hier draußen warten, ich gehe hinein. Ich benötige fünf Minuten, um mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen und den Trank zu verabreichen. Danach werde ich dich holen. Wenn ich nicht erscheine, ist ein Problem aufgetreten und du wirst die Verantwortung tragen."

Sie sprach in einem ruhigen Ton, doch Draco wusste, was sie wirklich mit „Problem" meinte.

„Ich finde die Vorstellung, dich dort drinnen tot vorzufinden, nicht gerade reizvoll", flüsterte er.

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das passiert, ist extrem gering", antwortete sie, drückte seine Hand. „Das Manor ist verlassen und obwohl ich dir nicht alles über die Auswirkungen dieses Tranks erzählt habe, solltest du wissen, dass der dunkle Lord unglaublich schwach ist. Selbst wenn er dazu in der Lage wäre, Magie anzuwenden, ist die Kraft seiner Flüche unbedeutend. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie abwehren kann."

„Und wenn er den Trank nicht nimmt?"

„Er wird, selbst wenn ich ihn seine Kehle hinunterzwingen muss", sagte sie mit einer absoluten Ruhe. „Er wird unfähig sein, etwas zu tun. Danach erfüllen wir die Prophezeiung. Alles ist in Ordnung, Draco. Dein Vater wird gerächt sein und du bist frei, um deine Zeit so zu verbringen, wie auch immer du es möchtest."

Draco atmete aus, erlaubte seinen Gedanken kurz zu wandern, wie sein Leben wohl nach dieser Nacht sein könnte. Wie würde es sich anfühlen, nicht mehr die ganze Last des Krieges auf den Schultern tragen zu müssen? Seit seiner Schulzeit war es irgendwie immer ein Teil von ihm gewesen. Es war überwältigend sich vorzustellen, endlich frei von dieser Bürde zu sein.

Tatsächlich konnte er sich nun vorstellen, nach vorne zu blicken, weiterzugehen. Eine Zukunft, die einen Sinn ergibt, die einem Zweck dient.

Jemanden, um den er sich kümmern konnte.

Und die Wahrheit war, dass er die Zeit wirklich nicht mit irgendjemandem verbringen wollte. Er war nie besonders gut darin gewesen, Freundschaften zu schließen und der Krieg hatte all seine Empathie dezimiert. Wenn seine Mutter und Hermine die einzigen Menschen in seinem Leben waren, dann konnte er sich wirklich nicht beklagen. Leute wie er bekamen niemals solche Chancen wie diese.

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass es wirklich soweit ist", sagte er, fühlte sich plötzlich überwältigt. „Ich danke dir so sehr dafür, dass du mich hier mit hineingezogen hast, Mutter."

Narzissa lächelte, blinzelte, als sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. „Draco, ich habe niemals den Glauben an dich verloren. Du hast mich so stolz gemacht."

Sie nahm ihn in ihre Arme und umarmte ihn fest, bevor sie ihn wieder losließ und sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln tupfte.

„Lass uns diesen Krieg gewinnen", sagte sie, lächelte ihm ein letztes Mal zu, ehe sie eine Maske der Missachtung aufsetzte. Draco verschwand in den Schatten und beobachtete, wie seine Mutter die Haupthalle des Ostflügels betrat, die Tür hinter sich schloss.

* * *

Der Moment, in dem die Tür zu klickte, erkannte Draco, wie schwer es sein würde den Anweisungen seiner Mutter zu folgen. Jesus, das war eine schlechte Idee. Fünf Minuten in der Schwebe hoffend, dass sie sicher sein würde. Fünf Minuten um sich vorzustellen, wie alles schief geht.

Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Sich gegen die Wand drückend, begann Draco widerwillig die Zeit zu zählen, versuchte sich von dem unguten Bauchgefühl abzulenken.

Luna huschte durch seine Gedanken. Wie viel davon hatte sie vorhergesehen? Die Rolle seiner Familie war eindeutig genug... Aber hatte sie gewusst, dass er und Hermine sich näher kommen würden? Etwas war sicher: Wenn Luna Hermine nicht ständig um Draco gehalten hätte, wäre nichts davon so schnell passiert oder vielleicht auch gar nichts. Er wäre tot und Hermine würde die Welt retten. Er hätte niemals von dem Doppelleben seiner Mutter erfahren. Er wäre ohne eine Chance sich reinzuwaschen gestorben, ertrunken in seinem eigenen Blut.

Wie viel Glück er doch hatte, dass Luna ihn an diesem Tag aufsuchte.

Es war unerträglich traurig, dass sie nicht mehr länger unter ihnen weilte.

Obwohl Draco niemals herausfinden würde, wie viel sie wirklich wusste, vermutete er, dass sie von seinen Gefühlen gegenüber Hermine mehr als begeistert wäre. Es war ein weiterer Grund, weshalb er das hier hinbekommen wollte. Er wollte, dass ihr Opfer die Mühe wert war. Er wollte sie stolz machen.

Aber zuallererst musste er es lebend raus schaffen.

Wieder auf die geschlossene Tür schauend, knirschte Draco mit den Zähnen. Nur ein paar Minuten waren vergangen, doch eine ungute Vorahnung machte sich immer mehr in ihm breit. Etwas war merkwürdig. Sein Bauchgefühl sagte es ihm.

Wie lange dauerte es wirkliche, ein Glas Met einzuschenken? Wie lange plauderte man, wenn man sich jeden Tag sah? Fünf Minuten kamen ihm wie ein _Jahr_ vor und Draco juckte es danach hinein zu gehen.

„Ihr geht es gut", murmelte er, versuchte sich selbst zu versichern. „Du hast deine Anweisungen. Ruinier nicht den Plan."

Er zappelte nervös in den Schatten herum, redete sich selbst aus, etwas Dummes zu unternehmen. Es war unmöglich, einfach ruhig zu bleiben – er fühlte sich zutiefst verunsichert, sein Bauchgefühl kämpfte gegen das, was auch immer hinter dieser schweren Tür passierte, an.

Draco sah auf seine Hand, welche sich um seinen Zauberstab verkrampfte, seine Knöchel waren schon ganz weiß.

Instinkte.

Nichts Geringeres als die Instinkte eines Soldaten.

Nun ja, die Entscheidung war gefallen. Seinen Kiefer anspannend, stand Draco auf und atmete tief ein. Scheiß auf die Anweisungen seiner Mutter. Sie war Instinkten sowieso immer recht zugeneigt.

Zur Tür gehend, sprach Draco sich Mut zu, betete still zum Universum und betätigte die Klinke.

* * *

Draco betrat die Halle, blinzelte im Dämmerlicht. Es gab keine Geräusche – kein leises Gespräch, kein massives Feuergefecht, nichts. Eine Leere der Aktivität. Kein Zeichen von Narzissa.

Etwas war hier mehr als falsch. Wenn seine Instinkte zuvor geschrien hatten, so brüllten sie ihn nun an.

Sein Herz kämpfte tapfer darum, seine Kehle hinauf zu klettern und er schluckte schwer, versuchte sich an sein militärisches Training zu klammern, damit er konzentriert blieb. Zauberstab raus. In der Umgebung Gefahren abschätzen. Den Rest des Teams lokalisieren. Das Team in Sicherheit bringen. Er lief durch die Halle, untersuchte alles in seiner Reichweite.

Wohin zur Hölle war seine Mutter verschwunden? Wenn sie verletzt war... Verdammte Scheiße, er würde dem dunklen Lord die Kehle rausreißen. Er würde diesen Ort in Flammen setzen.

Etwas bewegte sich in einer Ecke und Dracos Kopf schnappte hoch, seine Füße trugen ihn bereits so schnell wie möglich. Er murmelte verzweifelte Bitten um Gnade vor sich hin. Als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, konnte er einen blassen Körper sehen, welcher zusammengesackt am Tisch kauerte. Er regte sich.

Das war nicht Narzissa.

Der dunkle Lord war kaum wiederzuerkennen, er sah aus wie ein Skelett. Wenn er vorher wie ein Reptil aussah, so sah er nun vorhistorisch aus. Nicht mal ein Gramm Fett war unter seiner zusammengefallenen, grauen Haut zu sehen, seine Wangen waren so leer, dass sie wie Gewebe aussahen. Mit Klauen versehene Hände schlossen sich zu knorrigen Fäusten. Seine herausstechende Wirbelsäule war oberhalb des Kragens seiner Robe zu sehen.

Narzissa hatte nicht übertrieben, als sie sagte, dass der Trank funktionierte. Dieser hatte mehr Schaden angerichtet, als Draco jemals für möglich gehalten hätte – dieses _Ding_ vor ihm konnte nicht mal mehr menschlich genannt werden. Es wirkte wie etwas, das man in den Sümpfen des schwarzen Sees finden konnte. Verunstaltet und schwach. Eine Kreatur, aus der Albträume gemacht sind.

So sehr es seinen Magen auch umdrehte, so wusste Draco, dass das Aussehen nicht besonders viel aussagte. Der Körper vor ihm schien nicht zu atmen, allerdings musste er sicher sein. Was war es, das er tun musste? Nach einem Puls suchen. Der Gedanken daran, diese graue Haut zu berühren, war zutiefst widerwärtig, doch es gab keinen anderen Weg.

Draco griff nach seiner Hand, spannte seinen Kiefer an, als er sich nach vorne beugte.

Und dann lief alles schief.

Plötzlich öffnete sich ein schlangenhaftes Auge, gelb mit einem schwarzen Schlitz.

Draco schrie, stolperte rückwärts über etwas und viel hart zu Boden. Er spürte, wie sein Knöchel brach, seine Wange schlug gewaltsam auf.

Desorientiert versuchte er aufzustehen, blinzelte und schaute zu seinen Füßen. Er sah eine zarte, blasse Hand. Die Hand gehörte zu einem Körper.

Es war Narzissa, ihr Gesicht versunken in einer Pfütze aus Blut.

Als Draco seinen Mund öffnete, um erneut zu schreien, hörte er herannahende Schritte und ein gemurmeltes „Cruciatus".

Sein Blut stand in Flammen.

* * *

Wie schrecklich bekannt ihm dieses Gefühl war.

Es war merkwürdig, doch Draco musste den Cruciatus bisher nur durch die Hand seiner Tante erleiden. Oft wurde er das Opfer der unmenschlichen Lektionen ihres Temperaments, niemals für eine lange Zeit, allerdings lang genug, dass er gewaltig Angst davor hatte, diesen Schmerz noch einmal fühlen zu müssen.

Dies war eine der Lektionen seiner Tante, nur noch sehr viel stärker. Draco konnte nicht sagen, wo sein Körper aufhörte. Die gesamte Welt bestand nur aus Schmerz. Sein Herz implodierte.

Bellatrix stand mit einem verrücktem Blick vor ihm, ihr Zauberstab zeigte stetig auf seine Brust. Sie konnte einen erfolgreichen Cruciatus für Stunden Aufrecht erhalten. Er hatte es gesehen. Und dieser war außerdem schlimmer als sonst, da sie so _wütend_ war. Er konnte es spüren. Dieser Zauber war so stark wie nie zuvor. Seine Sicht flackerte.

Sein Körper zuckte unter der Kraft des Fluchs, Draco konnte seine Bewegungen nicht mehr kontrollieren.

Jemand schrie.

Es hätte er sein können.

„Ich wusste, Cissy hatte etwas vor. Aber du, Draco?", zischte Bella. „Ich bin enttäuscht. Du bist so viel erbärmlicher, als ich dachte. Du bist es nicht wert, dich einen Todesser zu nennen."

Draco spürte, wie seine Augen wieder in seinen Kopf zurückglitten. Er kämpfte dagegen an, doch einen wirklichen Sinn machte es nicht. Sie würde ihn am Ende sowieso kriegen.

Sie verspottete ihn noch immer, wurde mit jedem Wort immer schriller.

„Charakterlos. Wertlos. Schwach. _Machtlos_."

Es war traurig, dachte er, irgendwo zwischen den Untiefen seines Verstands. Trotz seiner naiven Hoffnungen, es würde keine zweite Chance geben. Die Welt vergab ihren Monstern nicht. Bella würde irgendwann ihr Ende finden. Heute erhielt er einfach nur seine wohlverdiente Strafe.

„Ich will wissen, was ihr beide ihm verabreicht habt", schrie sie, während er sich auf dem Boden krümmte und zuckte. „Ich wusste, dieser Kampf war ein Trick und sieh, ich hatte recht!" Jetzt war sie außer Kontrolle. Sie würde ihn umbringen, bevor er sich auch nur eine Antwort überlegt hatte.

„Ich werde den Schaden rückgängig machen", brüllte sie. „Ich bringe ihn zurück und er wird besser sein, als jemals zuvor. Er wird wieder stark sein!"

Weit entfernt erklang ein Klicken.

Draco hätte schwören – _schwören_ – können, dass er Schritte hörte. Er vernahm eine Stimme. Der Cruciatus schwächelte. Der Schmerz stoppte.

Es fühlte sich an, als ob man von einer Klippe springen würde. Wie ein herrlich freier Fall. Kühle Luft. Er konnte spüren, wie Blut sein Kinn entlang ran. Er musste sich auf seine Zunge gebissen haben.

Jemand rief seinen Namen. Draco blinzelte, seine Augenlider flatterten, sein Blick war unkoordiniert.

Hermine war hier. Sie sah mörderisch aus, ihr Haar war wild, ihre Lippen bewegten sich ununterbrochen, jedoch konnte Draco ihre Worte nicht verstehen. Sie attackierte Bellatrix, blitzschnell zerschnitt sie die Luft mit ihrem Zauberstab. Bellas Hals öffnete sich, Blut strömte heraus. Seine Tante fiel sich windend zu Boden.

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde des Zögerns hob Hermine erneut ihren Zauberstab und feuerte einen grünen Lichtstrahl auf den Körper des dunklen Lords ab. Sie stand aufrecht, als der knöchrige Haufen verkrampfte und schließlich zu Boden fiel.

Während Draco um sein Bewusstsein kämpfte, dachte er: _Es war nicht geplant, dass das so endete, oder Luna?_

_Luna?_

Es gab noch mehr Geschrei und dann berührte eine Hand sein Gesicht, schüttelte seinen Kopf gewaltsam. „Bitte, Draco. Bitte. Bitte, lass es dir gut gehen."

Seine Gedanken wurden wirr, vernebelten seinen Verstand.

_Natürlich geht es mir nicht gut. Wieso fragst du mich das? Weißt du, wer ich bin?_

Er spürte mittlerweile noch mehr Hände an sich, sie hoben ihn hoch, legten ihn auf eine Pritsche, strichen seine Haare glatt. Sie waren so sorgfältig. Warum waren sie so freundlich? Niemand war jemals so nett zu ihm gewesen.

_Warum rennst du nicht vor mir weg? Ich töte Menschen wie dich._

Jemand umklammerte seine Hand, presste dessen Lippen an Dracos Finger, ließ Tränen auf seine Haut fallen, flüsterte sanfte Worte in sein Ohr.

Er dachte über zweite Chancen nach, wenn auch nur undeutlich.

Konnte er sie beim nochmaligen Hinsehen erkennen?

War dies eine?

_Planst du irgendwann mal etwas zu sagen?_

Verbände um seinen Knöchel. Salbe auf seinem Körper. Eine Kompresse an seiner Wange. Sanfte, gemurmelte Worte trugen ihn in den Schlaf.

_Du bist sehr nett zu mir._

Eine Hand über seinem Herz.

_Kannst du mir helfen, hieraus zu kommen?_

„Schlaf jetzt", flüsterte Hermine. „Ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst."


	9. Chapter 9

**IX.**

_„Ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst."_

Hermines Stimme floss durch Dracos Träume, sprunghaft und merkwürdig reichte sie ihm einen Strohhalm, an den er sich klammern konnte, wenn seine Träume drohten wieder zu Albträumen zu werden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon schlief, aber er ließ sich einfach fallen, wusste irgendwie, dass er diese Ruhe unbedingt brauchte. Es fühlte sich in etwa so an, als ob er auf einem Schiff weilte, welches sanft in den Wellen schaukelte und an keinem bestimmten Ort sein musste. Für eine Weile war es wunderschön, aber ebenso war er einsam und Draco sehnte sich nach der Sonne.

Schließlich lichtete sich der Nebel und zog Draco mit sich, flüsterte ihn wach. Seine Augen blinzelten, öffneten sich träge.

„Willkommen zurück", sagte Hermine lächelnd, Sonnenlicht vom Krankenhausfenster ließ ihr Gesicht kaum erkennen. Sie hatte ihr Wort gehalten. Sie war genau hier, so wie sie es versprochen hatte.

„Heilige Scheiße", hustete er und verzog dann sein Gesicht, hatte nicht beabsichtigt, sie so zu begrüßen. Seine Erinnerungen waren noch nicht vollständig zurückgekehrt, flackerten nur schwach in seinem Kopf. Er fühlte sich furchtbar.

Sie lachte. „Ganz meinerseits. Es ist wahrscheinlich am besten, wenn du versuchst nicht zu viel zu reden. Dein Hals ist wund und du hast dir sehr schlimm auf deine Zunge gebissen. Aber dein Knöchel ist gut verheilt."

„Kleine Gnaden", stöhnte er, fühlte überall Schmerz. Selbst seine Haut tat weh.

„Du hast gerade eine neue Dosis an Drogen für die Schmerzen bekommen, also wirst du dich bald wieder großartig fühlen."

„Ich fühle mich immer großartig, Granger", grummelte er.

Sie lachte erneut und ihm wurde in diesem Moment klar, dass er ihr Lachen so oft wie möglich hören musste – er genoss die Art, wie sich ihr Gesicht bei seinen Worten erhellte.

Dies war nicht die einzige Veränderung. Hermine sah komplett anders aus. All der Stress und die Traurigkeit, die sich in ihre Gesichtszüge geätzt hatten, waren verschwunden. Sie sah verdammt überragend aus.

Das Leben nach dem Krieg fühlte sich bereits jetzt schon erstaunlicherweise anders an und er war bisher nur einen kurzen Moment ein Teil davon.

„Deine Mutter wird erfreut sein zu hören, dass du wach bist", sagte sie, schob schüchtern seine Haare von seiner Stirn. „Sie ist durchgekommen, auch wenn es wirklich eng war. Ihre Wunden verheilen gut. Sie jetzt eine Kriegsheldin, weißt du. Eine ziemliche Berühmtheit."

Draco wollte antworten, doch er konnte den plötzlichen Kloß in seinem Hals nicht überwinden. Merlin, er war so dankbar. Als er seine Mutter so gesehen hatte... regungslos, verletzt... er hatte das Schlimmste erwartet. Ein weiteres gebrochenes Herz auf der wachsenden Liste. Ein weiterer Körper, der zu begraben wäre. In einem verzweifelten Versuch, sich nicht bloßzustellen, griff er nach Hermines Hand und drückte sie, nahm ein paar rasselnde Atemzüge.

Hermine sah auf ihre verbundenen Hände und drückte zurück, gab vor, die Tränen, die ihm in die Augen stiegen, nicht zu bemerken.

Es dämmerte ihm, dass sie vermutlich nicht wirklich verstand, wie er sich zu Dank verpflichtet fühlte. Gryffindors waren halt so – machten verrückte Dinge, nur weil es wie das Richtige erschien. Hermine hatte sie gerettet. Alle von ihnen. Sie sollte verdammt noch mal nicht einmal _hier_ sein.

Sie war total verrückt und er war noch nie glücklicher darüber.

„Deine Mutter besitzt ein paar beeindruckende Narben", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube, dass sie sie tatsächlich mag. Es lässt sie unheimlich aussehen."

„Sie _ist_ sehr unheimlich", krächzte er.

Nach einem Moment des Herantastens brachte sie ein Glas an seine Lippen. Er nippte vorsichtig, war dankbar für das kühlende Gefühl.

„So, Granger", sagte er mit einem Gefühl, als ob er Sandpapier herunterschlucken würde. „Du hast die Regeln gebrochen."

„Regeln? Von was redest du?"

Draco schmunzelte, war zufrieden, dass er sie wieder necken konnte. „In meinem Schlafzimmer. Ich sagte dir, du sollst keine Heldentaten vollbringen." _Und dann musstest du hereinstürmen und den Krieg gewinnen._

„Darüber kannst du dich doch unmöglich beschweren!"

Er gluckste, fühlte sich zu glücklich, um weiter zu diskutieren. Er wusste nicht, ob es die Drogen oder die Gesellschaft war, aber plötzlich fühlte er sich großartig.

„Ich beklage mich nicht, nicht wirklich, aber mich würde es nicht stören zu wissen, was zur Hölle da drin passiert ist."

„Schön. Aber hör auf zu reden, um Himmels willen. Ich habe strenge Anweisungen, dich ruhig zu halten."

„Herrisch", flüsterte er, jedoch schloss er seine Augen, dankbar für die Pause vom harten Sonnenlicht. Hermine lehnte sich zurück, nahm allerdings wieder seine Hand in ihre, spielte abwesend mit seinen Fingern.

„Nachdem du den Raum verlassen hattest, verwandelte ich mich zurück in einen Spatz und folgte dir und deiner Mutter zum Ostflügel", sagte sie, klang dabei leicht schuldig, und zog mit ihren Fingern eine Linie auf seiner Handfläche nach. „Irgendetwas bezüglich der Mission fühlte sich falsch an. Ich kann es nicht mal richtig erklären."

„Vorahnung", stimmte er zu. „Ich spürte es auch."

„Pst", schalt sie ihn. „Vielleicht war es Vorahnung, ich weiß es nicht. Ich beobachtete, wie deine Mutter hineinging und wie du darüber debattiertest... du sahst nicht gerade glücklich aus, dort draußen alleine warten zu müssen. Auf jeden Fall war ich nicht schnell genug, als du zu zeitig reingegangen bist. Die Tür schloss sich, bevor ich hindurch fliegen konnte. Ich hätte mich erst zurückverwandeln müssen, dadurch steckte ich dort fest... Lief einfach nur hin und her. Ich konnte dir nicht einfach folgen, für den Fall, dass ich alles verschlimmern würde, aber trotzdem wusste ich auch, dass etwas falsch lief. Es war so schrecklich."

„Und dann tauchte Bellatrix auf", sagte Draco, sah deutlich vor sich, was passiert sein musste. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah sie direkt an. „Du hast mich schreien gehört, stimmt's?"

Sie nickte. „Ich hatte in meinem Leben noch nie solche Angst. Als ich dich da so liegen sah... und Narzissa... habe ich einfach ohne zu denken gehandelt."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du dazu in der Lage bist."

„Bist du still."

„'Tschuldige, 'tschuldige."

„Auf jeden Fall musst du dich ausruhen. Ich habe Bellatrix getötet. Ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun, weißt du." Sie klang überraschenderweise defensiv und Draco erkannte, dass sie es nicht gewöhnt war, Leben zu nehmen. Die meiste Zeit des Krieges hatte sie damit verbracht, im Hintergrund Pläne zu schmieden.

„Ich werde mich darüber nicht beschweren, Hermine."

„Gut", sagte sie, sah etwas beruhigter aus. „Das ist gut. Bei Voldemort entschied ich mich schnell. Die Phiole lag geleert auf dem Boden, also ging ich davon aus, dass deine Mutter ihm den Trank gegeben hatte, bevor sie unterbrochen wurde. Ich ergriff die Chance. Ich vertrieb die Prophezeiung aus meinen Gedanken und versuchte mein Glück."

„Du warst brillant", murmelte er.

„Voldemort hat mir so viel genommen", sagte sie, spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern und Traurigkeit ließ sich wieder in ihrem Gesicht erkennen. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich jemals die Möglichkeit dazu bekommen würde, das Einzige zu nehmen, was er noch besaß, aber was soll's."

Sie schwiegen für einen Moment, beide versunken in ihren Gedanken.

„Hey Granger", sagte Draco schließlich.

„Hm?"

„Es... tut mir leid. Weil ich dich im Schlafzimmer zurückgelassen habe. Ich weiß, du hast viel durchgemacht... Es kann nicht einfach sein zuzusehen, wie Menschen gehen und nicht mehr zurückkommen. Hätte ich die Möglichkeit bekommen, einen besseren Plan zu erstellen, dann hätte ich das auch getan."

„Es ist nicht dein Fehler. Ich war trotzdem ein einziges Durcheinander, denke ich."

„Weil du für mich schwärmst." Er schenkte ihr ein anzügliches Grinsen, einfach weil er es konnte.

Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, allerdings war er bedeutungslos. „Vielleicht."

„Das tust du", sagte er grinsend. „Du stehst auf mich. Das ist in Ordnung, ich stehe auch auf dich. Und ich verspreche dir, dass, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal küsse, wir nicht unserem Tod entgegentreten."

Sie schnaubte. „Bist du dir so sicher, dass es noch mal passiert?"

„Natürlich", entgegnete er mit einem Achselzucken. „Ich könnte dich sogar jetzt küssen."

„Draco, du hast fünf Stiche in deinem Mund."

„Ah", sagte er. „Das erklärt den Schmerz beim Sprechen."

„Du bist unverbesserlich", merkte sie augenrollend an. „Und du musst für eine Weile still sein."

„Ich nehme an, dass ich Anweisungen von der Frau, die den dunklen Lord besiegt hat, annehmen kann."

Hermine seufzte, sah plötzlich besorgt aus. Dracos Lächeln verschwand, er war beunruhigt, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt haben könnte.

„Tut mir leid... du weißt, ich ärgere dich nur."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Das ist es nicht. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso ich ihn töten konnte."

Draco schaute sie fragend an, er sah sie ein bisschen unscharf, aber ihr Gesicht konnte er problemlos erkennen.

Es war ein schönes Gesicht.

Oh Mann, die Drogen schienen wirklich zu wirken.

„Die Prophezeiung", versuchte sie zu erklären. „Ich verstehe die Prophezeiung nicht. Wir haben alles auf der Annahme, dass es du oder deine Mutter sein muss, aufgebaut. Und am Ende war ich es." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und schaute verwirrt zur Seite. „Ich schätze... Vielleicht hat sich Luna dieses eine Mal geirrt."

Draco starrte sie an. Nein, es war nicht möglich. Meinte sie das ernst? Denn jetzt, da er den Schock überwunden hatte, dass Hermine tatsächlich den dunklen Lord getötet hatte, verstand er mehr als deutlich, was genau passiert war.

Wirklich? Wusste sie es nicht?

„Hermine..."

„Pst", sagte sie mahnend. „Ist okay, es spielt keine Rolle, schätze ich. Der Krieg ist vorbei, was ja der ganze Punkt war. Neville und seine Truppen bekommen alle Belobigungen. Du auch, denke ich. Jeder weiß, dass du geholfen hast."

„Ausgezeichnet, es ist mir piepegal, was die Leute wissen, aber wenn du sagst..."

„Draco, Madam Pomfrey ist sehr streng, es wird mich noch meinen Kopf kosten, wenn sie dich reden hört."

„Das wird es definitiv!", ertönte die Stimme der Krankenschwester. Madam Pomfrey marschierte in das Zimmer und beendete damit das Gespräch zwischen Draco und Hermine, sehr zu Dracos Missfallen. „Ich muss Ihren jungen Mann für einen Moment ausborgen, Hermine. An dem armen Burschen ist immer noch viel zu tun."

Hermine errötete aufgrund Madam Pomfreys Bezeichnung und stand schnell auf, zog ihre Hand weg. „Natürlich. Ich komme später wieder, Draco."

„Warte, die Prophezeiung... als du sagtest..."

„Später!" Sie verließ das Zimmer, stolperte beinah, als sie beim Gehen über ihre Schulter zu ihm zurückschaute.

Draco bemerkte, wie sein Gesicht etwas sehr Ungewöhnliches tat.

„Sie grinsen wie ein Verrückter", sagte Madam Pomfrey missbilligend und trat zu ihm, nahm ihm damit die Sicht auf Hermine.

„Sie denkt, die Prophezeiung war falsch", sagte er, grinste sogar noch mehr. Er wollte lachen. Es war das Lustigste, was er jemals gehört hatte. Und diese Drogen waren verdammt noch mal _fantastisch_.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", entgegnete Madam Pomfrey stirnrunzelnd. „Vielleicht sollte ich die Dosis ändern. Genug Geplapper für Sie. Ich musste Sie in großer Eile intubieren und ihre Zunge benötigt einiges an Ruhe."

„Sie war nicht falsch", kicherte er. „Sie war absolut goldrichtig."

„Merlins Bart", murmelte sie, arbeitete an seiner Medikation. „Zu viel für eine Dosis. Ich werde das sofort korrigieren."

„Wir haben sie nur falsch verstanden", erzählte er weiter.

„Natürlich habt ihr das, mein Lieber", antwortete sie, tätschelte seine Hand. „Ich muss etwas von meinen Medikamenten holen. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Er beobachtete, wie Madam Pomfrey das Zimmer verließ und schüttelte immer noch lächelnd seinen Kopf.

Verrückte Luna. Sie musste es gewusst haben, ausgefuchste Hexe.

Der Mörder des dunklen Lords wird ein Malfoy sein. Seltsame Wortwahl, nicht?

Er lachte über sich selbst. Wie lustig, dass er es nie bemerkt hatte. Die Prophezeiung hätte auch einfach lauten können, dass _der Mörder des dunklen Lords ein Malfoy ist_.

Stattdessen schuf sie einen Interpretationsspielraum. Der Mörder _wird_ ein Malfoy sein. Der Mörder war Hermine Granger.

„Demzufolge", sprach er zum leeren Zimmer, „wird Hermine eines Tages eine Malfoy."

Und dann lachte er, und lachte und lachte.

Nachdem er ewig und drei Tage im Dunkeln gelassen wurde, nachdem er dieses verrückte Mysterium mit nur wenigen Informationsfetzen gelöst hatte, besaß er nun einen Vorsprung. Er kannte den finalen Plan.

Sie würde es am Ende herausfinden. Sobald sie eine ruhige Minute haben würde. Schließlich war sie brillant. Sie würde wahrscheinlich ein bisschen ausflippen. Sie liebte es, ihn anzubrüllen.

Doch bis dahin würde er den Moment genießen.

Außerdem hatte er im Gefühl, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er ihr einen Schritt voraus war. Und es schien, als ob sie für eine sehr lange Zeit zusammenbleiben würden.

-x-x-x-x-

Der Schlaf verschlang ihn für mehrere Stunden. Als er erwachte, deutlich ruhiger, saß Narzissa neben seinem Bett. Obwohl sie sich eine Krankenhausdecke umgelegt hatte, sah sie trotzdem irgendwie majestätisch aus.

„Mutter", sagte er, blinzelte sich wach und testete seine Zunge, war zufrieden, dass sie schon weniger schmerzte. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, konnte er nicht anders als zu starren – eine dünne rote Zickzack-Linie verlief über ihren Hals. Obwohl sie schnell verheilte, konnte er erkennen, dass der Schnitt sehr tief gewesen sein musste. Wie sie diesen Blutverlust überleben konnte, lag außerhalb seines Verstandes.

„Nicht schlecht, oder?", bemerkte sie lächelnd, unterbrach damit seine Gedanken, und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Eigentlich stören sie mich gar nicht. Ich vermute es ist Zeit, dass ich ein paar Kriegsnarben trage."

„Sichtbare", fügte er hinzu, war immer noch sprachlos über den Schaden.

„Ein Punkt für dich", antwortete sie. „Es war ein langer Krieg und ein ziemliches Abenteuer für uns beide."

„Ein paar Abenteuer weniger wären in Zukunft nicht schlecht", entgegnete er, zeigte dabei auf seinen bandagierten Körper. „Vorausgesetzt, dass wir für unsere Verbrechen nicht gehängt werden. Ich denke, ich möchte etwas extrem Langweiliges arbeiten. Vielleicht etwas ohne sadistische, dunkle Zauberer. Ich habe gehört, dass das Rechnungswesen sehr stumpfsinnig sein soll."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass das arrangiert werden kann", sagte sie lächelnd. „Und du brauchst dir um unsere Verbrechen keine Gedanken mehr machen. Wie sich herausstellte, sind wir begnadigt. Miss Granger erfand eine Geschichte über uns, wie wir Doppelagenten waren. Sie war großzügiger mit der Zeitschiene als es tatsächlich war, aber wozu soll ich mich da unter den gegebenen Umständen beschweren."

„Noch werde ich das", gab er zu, Erleichterung mischte sich mit Besorgnis. „Obwohl es fraglich ist, weshalb ich für einige Dinge, die ich getan habe, begnadigt wurde... aber nun ja."

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

Er zappelte nervös herum, zerknüllte das Bettlaken in seinen Händen. Das Kämpfen war zwar vorbei, aber ein paar Sachen, die er getan hatte, würden ihn für immer jagen. Wie viele Leben hatte er genommen? Wie viele Familien zerstört?

Er hatte viel zu lang gebraucht, um die Seiten zu wechseln. Der Schaden, den er angerichtet hatte, war unverzeihlich.

„Ich verdiene keine Begnadigung, Mutter", murmelte er. „Ich bin kein guter Mensch, egal was Hermine denkt. Das war ich niemals."

„Das macht Zwei", antwortete sie. „Aber jetzt sind wir hier."

Er schaute sie fragend an.

„Draco, du und ich, wir sind zutiefst fehlerhafte Menschen. Wir werden nicht einfach zu Engeln, nur, weil wir die Seiten wechselten. Das Leben ist nicht nur schwarz und weiß."

„Aber wo bleiben wir dabei? Die Entscheidungen, die wir trafen..."

„Die Entscheidungen, die wir trafen, führten zum Kriegsende", entgegnete sie achselzuckend. „Das hinterlässt uns eine Zukunft und eine seltene Chance, einen Teil unserer Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Ich werde nicht so tun, als ob wir vorbildliche Bürger wären, aber ich weiß, dass wir uns geändert haben."

„Wie kannst du dir sicher sein?"

„Na ja, zum einen habe ich nicht besonders Lust auf die Dinge, die ich bisher geschätzt habe. Ich denke, dir geht es genauso."

Draco dachte daran, wie er es gewohnt war, sich nach Macht zu sehnen, wie seine Mordanzahl ein Abzeichen der Ehre war, bevor die Zweifel die Zügel in die Hand nahmen. Er erschauderte bei der Vorstellung.

Was wertschätzte er jetzt?

Stabilität. Ruhe. Familie. Loyalität. Jemanden, um den man sich kümmerte.

Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Merlins Bart, ich bin zu einem verdammten Hufflepuff geworden."

Narzissa lachte, so süß und jung, wie er es in vielen Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte.

„Ich schätze, es könnte schlimmer sein", merkte sie lächelnd an. „Zumindest bist du kein Gryffindor."

Draco schnaubte und räusperte sich dann, versuchte zu entscheiden, wie er das Thema der Prophezeiung anschneiden sollte. „Mh, da wir gerade über Gryffindors reden..."

Narzissa begegnete seinem Blick und er erkannte, dass sie es bereits verstanden hatte. Gott sei Dank war ihm diese Unterhaltung erspart geblieben.

„Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen, Draco", sagte Narzissa. „Sie ist ein liebenswertes Mädchen. Das denke ich schon seit einiger Zeit."

„Du weißt schon, was das bedeutet."

„Es bedeutet, dass ich eines Tages eine großartige Schwiegertochter haben werde."

„Es wird niemals aufhören, sich merkwürdig anzufühlen", bemerkte er, rieb sich dabei seine Nasenwurzel.

„Weiß sie es?"

Draco schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf. „Ich bezweifle, dass sie einen Moment Zeit dazu hatte, um überhaupt an irgendetwas anderes zu denken, seitdem dieser Auftrag endete."

„Sehr wahr. Aber was hast du jetzt vor, da du nun die wahre Bedeutung kennst? Du bist ja praktisch schon verlobt."

Dracos Antwort schwirrte ihm schon im Kopf herum, seitdem er erkannt hatte, was die Prophezeiung bedeutete und er war zu einem überraschenden Entschluss gekommen.

„Weißt du... ich denke, ich werde es einfach ignorieren."

Narzissa blinzelte ihn an. „Ich verstehe nicht."

Er schmunzelte. „Das höre ich nicht oft."

„Erklär es mir."

„Es braucht nicht wirklich eine Erklärung. Ich habe nichts getan, um dieses glückliche Schicksal zu verdienen. Erst hatte ich überhaupt keine Hoffnung für meine Zukunft und jetzt habe ich in kurzer Zeit alles, was ich jemals wollte. Ich werde davon _definitiv_ keine einzige Sekunde als selbstverständlich erachten."

Narzissa runzelte die Stirn. „Und das betrifft Hermine inwiefern...?"

„Ich weigere mich sie so zu behandeln, als ob ich das Recht auf sie hätte. Nur weil irgendeine Prophezeiung sagt, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie es verdient als Selbstverständlichkeit behandelt zu werden. Ich werde die Prophezeiung ignorieren. Ich werde ihre Zuneigung in der richtigen Art und Weise verdienen."

Narzissa sah ihn verständnisvoll an. „Willst du einfach nur sagen, dass du ihr... den Hof machen wirst?"

„Ich schätze das tue ich", sagte er, bekämpfte die Röte, die seinen Hals hinaufstieg. „Ich habe keine Eile, weißt du. Wir können die Dinge langsam angehen. Ich will nur nicht, dass sie einen weiteren Tag nichtsahnend über ihren wahren Wert verbringt."

Narzissas Lippen zierte ein umwerfendes Lächeln. „Oh, Draco. Und du zweifelst daran, dass du dich verändert hast?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln, seine Wangen erröteten. „Ich weiß, ich klinge völlig verrückt."

„Eigentlich", sagte sie, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange, „klingst du genau wie dein Vater. Vor dem ganzen Blödsinn mit Voldemort, bevor er von Macht besessen war. Er war ein großer Romantiker, weißt du."

„Ich... das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Er wäre sehr stolz auf dich gewesen, Draco."

Er schenkte ihr einen Blick voller blankem Unglauben. „Mutter, ich habe vor, mit seinem Todfeind auszugehen und möglicherweise zu heiraten. Er wäre _wütend_."

„Nun", sagte sie seufzend und sah ziemlich glücklich aus, „Lucius mochte schon immer ein bisschen Drama."

-x-x-x-x-

Sie schafften genau ein Date, bevor alles verrückt wurde. Das Date fand in der Krankenhauscafeteria statt.

„Nur ein kurzer Bissen", sagte Hermine, führte ihn an seiner Hand. „Das Essen hier unten ist besser und du brauchst deine Kräfte."

„Weshalb brauche ich meine Kräfte?", meckerte er. „Ich fühle mich gut. Ich will einfach nur nach Hause. Das Manor muss verdammt noch mal exorziert werden, bevor es wieder genutzt werden kann... desto eher ich anfange, desto besser."

Sie lachte nervös und sah dann über ihre Schulter. „Es ist nur... ich dachte, wir nehmen uns einen Moment, während noch alles ruhig ist. Draußen könnten ein paar Presseleute warten."

Draco runzelte die Stirn über ihr nervöses Rumgezappel und schielte auf die Speisekarte. Auflauf? Ekelhaft. „Ein paar Presseleute? Wie viele?"

„Ungefähr siebzig Reporter", murmelte sie. „Vielleicht mehr. Und das schließt nicht die Menschenmasse mit ein."

„Ah." Er biss sich auf die Zunge und sie aßen schweigend, während er die Informationen durchging.

„Das wird knifflig, nicht?", fragte er.

„Was... das Krankenhaus zu verlassen?"

„Na ja, das... und der Rest."

Hermine erstarrte und Draco zog sich schnell zurück, bemerkte seinen Fehltritt.

„Nein, nein, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich bereue nichts. Das ist für mich keine flüchtige Schwärmerei, Hermine. Scheiß auf die Presse – ich hau nicht einfach ab, nur, weil es für eine Weile schwierig wird."

Sie entspannte sich etwas.

„Es ist nur so, dass ich dich... ausführen wollte. Dich ein bisschen verwöhnen. Lass uns die Zeit nehmen. Das ist alles. Allerdings habe ich jetzt das Gefühl, dass das unmöglich ist."

Sie neigte ihren Kopf, sah ihn neugierig an. „Mensch, Draco Malfoy... du bist überraschenderweise altmodisch. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

Er zuckte die Achseln, fühlte sich etwas verlegen. „Ich habe dich die meiste Zeit meines Lebens schrecklich behandelt. Ich dachte nur, es wäre an der Zeit, mich mehr anzustrengen."

Sehr zu seiner Überraschung beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Es war zu schnell vorbei, sodass er nicht darauf reagieren konnte, mal abgesehen von einem winzigen Stöhnen, welches über seine Lippen entflohen war.

„Du bist ein guter Mann", flüsterte sie.

„Das bin ich wirklich, wirklich nicht."

„Da sind wir verschiedener Meinung", seufzte sie und schielte zum Ausgang. „Du hast wahrscheinlich trotzdem Recht. Normales Ausgehen kommt nicht in Frage. Wir würden bei jedem Schritt von der Presse verfolgt werden."

„Es muss eine Alternative geben."

Hermine sah aus wie in Gedanken versunken. „Ich werde mir etwas überlegen. Es wird schon alles klappen."

Sie aßen ihr Mittag schweigend, waren versteckt in einer Ecke, welche ihnen ein minimales Stück Privatsphäre schenkte. Die Unterhaltung war ungezwungen, alle Anspannungen ihrer bisherigen Begegnungen verbrannten zu Asche. Hermine erzählte von ihren Ideen zu den Begräbnissen und ihren Bedenken, wo man all die vertriebenen Familien unterbringen konnte, während man alles wiederaufbaute. Draco schlug vor, dass das Ministerium dazu seine Mutter um Hilfe bitten könnte.

„Sie hat Zugriff auf Voldemorts und Bellatrix' private Vermögen", sagte er bei einer Tasse Tee. „Das Geld davon würde ehrlich gesagt wahrscheinlich reichen, um den Großteil Großbritanniens wieder aufbauen zu können. Meine Mutter ist eine sehr effektive Planerin... sie könnte alles in Rekordzeit arrangieren. Insofern du das willst."

Er war damit zufrieden, für seine Idee einen etwas längeren Kuss zu erhalten.

„Ich sehne mir das nicht herbei", flüsterte Hermine, als sie ihr Essen beendeten, und stand widerwillig auf. „Ich habe kein Interesse an dieser Aufmerksamkeit. Ich werde über Harry reden müssen... jeder will darüber Bescheid wissen. Und über Ron. Und Luna. Es ist nur... ich will nicht..." Sie begann viel zu schnell zu atmen und Draco gab ihr Halt, legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

„Shhh, ist gut", sagte Draco, wandte sich um und führte sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Wenn man derjenige ist, der den Krieg beendet hat, ist das so, dass man was auch immer sooft sagen kann, wie man will. Jeder trauert, Hermine. Sie werden verstehen, wenn du noch nicht dazu bereit bist über die Menschen zu reden, die du verloren hast."

„Aber all die Fragen..."

„Können warten. Und wenn sie dich belästigen, dann verlieren sie ihre Privilegien. Du gehörst nicht der Presse, Hermine."

Sie nickte wie betäubt.

„Hör mal, ich habe eine Idee. Ich werde jetzt den Haupteingang hinausgehen, ok?"

„Was soll das bringen?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Du wirst auseinander genommen. Auch wenn du begnadigt bist, werden dir die Leute nicht gleich vertrauen. Sie sehen dich immer noch als Todesser."

„Darauf wette ich", antwortete er. „Der Unterschied ist, dass es mir egal ist, was andere Leute über mich denken. Ich werde rausgehen und sie ablenken, sodass du das Krankenhaus über den Hinterausgang verlassen kannst."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie ängstlich. „Das wird nicht leicht sein."

„Für dich ist es so besser und sie werden über etwas Anderes reden. Wir sehen uns bald, ja?" Er küsste sie an ihre Schläfe, mit dem Wissen, dass es eine Weile dauern könnte, bis er das wieder tun konnte. „Bitte sag mir, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen."

„Natürlich", sagte sie, wandte sich ihm zu und küsste ihn heftig. Er spürte ein wunderbares Wirbeln in seinem Bauch und nippte an ihren Lippen, als sie sich zurückzog.

Draco straffte sich und ging zum Haupteingang, sah, wie die Kameras bei seinem Erscheinen anfingen zu blitzen.

Wenn es eine Sache gab, die seine Familie gut konnte, dann war das einen spektalulären Auftritt hinzulegen.

Er setzte seinen besten stechenden Blick auf und trat hinaus in die Menschenmasse.

-x-x-x-x-

Es vergingen zwei Wochen, bis sie sich wiedersahen.

Hermines Zeit wurde sehr stark beansprucht und er schrieb ihr Nachrichten, die durch Eulen verschickt wurden, um sie zu beruhigen. Versicherte ihr, dass bald alles vorbei sein würde. Vielleicht war es die Prophezeiung, die immer noch im Hintergrund lauerte, denn Draco war über diese Dinge recht entspannt. Die ganze freie Zeit nutzte er zu seinem Vorteil – er mistete das Manor aus, versperrte die Kerker und festigte einmal mehr die Finanzen der Familie. Voldemorts Residenz hatte jede Ecke in eine mögliche Todesfalle verwandelt und Draco stellte Fluchbrecher ein um sicher zu gehen, dass das Gebäude für zukünftige Bewohner sicher sein würde.

Er hoffte vielmehr, dass er und seine Mutter nicht die Einzigen wären, die hier schlussendlich leben würden. Insofern alles gut ausgehen würde. Nicht dass er die Dinge für selbstverständlich nahm.

Narzissa wurde tatsächlich dazu aufgefordert, sich bei der Rekonstruktion zu beteiligen und bewerkstelligte brillante Projekte, die Wochen vor dem geplanten Termin fertig wurden. Niemand wollte hinterfragen, wie sie dies so schnell schaffte, was vermutlich weise war, da nur weniges davon legal war. Als Narzissa Draco eines Abends erzählte: „Nur weil ich die Seiten gewechselt habe, heißt es nicht, dass ich ineffizient arbeiten muss", fragte er nicht weiter nach. Er teilte sowieso ihre Meinung.

Trotzdem waren zwei Wochen eine lange Zeit der Trennung und Draco begann sich zu fragen, ob er sich irgendwie verschätzt hatte. Sollte er große Aufmerksamkeit erregen? Sollte er Hermine einfach erzählen, was Luna meinte? Die Wahrheit war, dass er nicht wusste, ob es für ihn hilfreich sein würde, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen oder es ihn nur benachteiligte. Allgemein galt, dass Hermine es hasste, wenn man ihr vorschieb was sie tun sollte und es würde ihm nicht gut tun, wenn er sie von sich wegschubste.

Er musste geduldig sein. Es war keine seiner Tugenden, aber er war gewillt zu lernen.

Eines Abends, als er gerade zu Bett ging, hörte er ein Klopfen am Fenster. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er aus dem Bett aufsprang und gehetzt dem Ursprung des Geräuschs nachging.

Es war ein Spatz.

Natürlich war es ein Spatz.

Einen kurzen Moment später schlüpfte eine zitternde Hermine mit ihm unter seine Bettdecke, ihre Zähne klapperten aufgrund der kühlen Temperaturen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich nicht eher daran gedacht habe", flüsterte sie. „Ich dachte, ich würde beeindruckend sein, aber das war dumm, nicht?"

„Sehr dumm", antwortete er ebenfalls flüsternd, besorgt darüber, dass sein rasendes Herz ihn dazu veranlassen würde, eine Litanei kitschiger Bekennungen von sich zu geben.

„Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst", erlaubte er sich zu sagen.

„Und ich dich", entgegnete sie, legte ihren Kopf unter sein Kinn. „Stört es dich, wenn ich über Nacht bleibe?"

„Sei kein Idiot", antwortete er zärtlich.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war sie eingeschlafen.

In der nächsten Nacht ließ er das Fenster geöffnet – er hoffte, dass er nicht zu naiv und optimistisch über seine Chancen dachte. Er hielt den Mund, als sie schließlich unter seine Decke krabbelte und er genoss, wie sie sich an seine Brust legte, sofort einschlief und etwas über die bürokratische Struktur des Ministeriums murmelte.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass du jede Nacht hierbleibst", flüsterte er wissend, dass sie davon nichts mitbekam, „auch wenn wir nur schlafen. Das stört mich nicht."

Dieses Ritual behielten sie für zwei Wochen bei. Hermine arbeitete sich jeden Tag in Grund und Boden und Sekunden, nachdem sie zu ihm ins Bett geschlüpft war, fiel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf. Draco freute sich darüber so wahnsinnig, er konnte es nicht beschreiben. So etwas hatte er zuvor noch nie erlebt – einen Partner, der mit einem etwas Raum teilen wollte, weil es sich gut anfühlte. Einfach nur, weil sie sich nahe sein wollten.

Die Prophezeiung wurde zu einem Hintergedanken und blieb auch einer, verlor an Bedeutung unter dem Stapel an neuen Informationen, die Draco sammelte: Das Gefühl von Hermines Haut an seiner, die überraschende Wärme ihres Körpers, nachdem sie sich unter die Bettdecke neben ihn legte, das Gefühl müder Küsse, bevor beide einschliefen.

Eines nachts erschien Hermine und sah sehr viel wacher aus als gewöhnlich.

„Einen guten Tag gehabt?", fragte er, suchte eine neue Position im Bett.

„Hmmm", antwortete sie nickend, band ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen und legte sich neben ihn. „Ich hatte heute einen merkwürdigen Fall im Ministerium. Sie haben mich nach meiner Meinung gefragt, obwohl es nicht wirklich mein Fachgebiet ist."

„Was war das für ein Fall?"

„Blaise Zabinis Leiche wurde in der Themse gefunden."

Draco bemühte sich, dass seine Atmung ihn nicht verriet. „Wie ist sie dorthin gelangt?"

„Das ist nicht sicher", sagte sie, dehnte sich dabei. „Aber das Lustige daran ist, dass er nicht ertrunken ist. Er ist an etwas erstickt. Genau genommen an einem Brief. Er muss anschließend in den Fluss geworfen worden sein."

„Was für ein Brief?" Er zeichnete mit seinen Fingern Formen auf ihren Arm, versuchte, nicht ihrem Blick zu begegnen.

„Ein Geständnis", sagte sie. „Jeden, den er jemals getötet oder gefoltert hat."

„Muss eine lange Liste gewesen sein", murmelte er.

„War es", antwortete sie. Er konnte spüren, wie ihr Blick ihn auseinandernahm, ihn nach Hinweisen absuchte. „Luna stand darauf."

„Ah", entgegnete er.

„Na ja", seufzte sie. „Es ist wirklich schade."

„Was?"

„Ersticken ist ein zu netter Tod für jemanden wie ihn", sagte sie, wandte ihm den Rücken zu und gähnte. „Aber zumindest ist er weg. Gute Nacht, Draco."

„Gute Nacht, Hermine", flüsterte er und küsste erleichtert ihren Rücken. Vielleicht würde er ihr eines Tages erzählen, dass sie in Blaises Blut nach dem Gift eines Feuerskorpions hätten suchen sollen, welches Gerüchten zufolge eines der schmerzhaftesten Todesursachen war. Vielleicht würde er ihr erzählen, dass ihn zu erwürgen ein Akt der Gnade gewesen war, da er das Schauspiel nicht mehr länger hätte ertragen können.

Oder vielleicht würde er dieses Detail für sich behalten.

In der nächsten Nacht kam Hermine komplett nackt zu ihm ins Bett. Draco hielt den Atem an, besorgt darüber zu hallunizieren. Sie waren niemals über sanfte Berührungen hinausgegangen. Er wollte die Dinge nicht übereilen. Sie hatten auch niemals darüber gesprochen.

Offensichtlich änderte sie die Geschwindigkeit.

„Ich frage mich, ob du diese Nacht vielleicht etwas weniger schlafen willst", sagte sie im Plauderton.

Draco prägte sich das Gefühl ihrer Oberschenkel an seinem Kopf ein, ihre klebrige Nässe zwischen ihren Beinen, ihr Zittern gegen seine Zunge.

Am darauffolgenden Abend prägte er sich das überwältigende Gefühl ein, wie er in sie eindrang und immer wieder in sie hinein- und herausglitt, dabei Dinge murmelte, die er niemals außerhalb ihres Bettes sagen würde, sich langsam bewegte, bis er sich komplett leer pumpte.

Er prägte sich ein, wie sie verzweifelt miteinander fickten, der obszöne Klang von Haut, die auf Haut knallt, während sie seinen Namen schrie.

Er prägte sich die Wärme ihres Mundes ein, das lässige Gleiten ihrer Zunge gegen seinen Schwanz, die Weichheit ihrer Kehle.

Er prägte sich die Nacht ein, in der sie ihn dreimal in ihr kommen ließ, seine Augen rollten vor Erregung in seine Augenhöhlen, die Worte _Mein, Mein, Mein _wiederholten sich dabei ständig in seinem Kopf. Niemand würde sie jemals wieder so haben. Er war sich dabei so sicher wie bei seinem Namen.

Er prägte sich all das ein, glücklich darüber, dass ihr Arrangement auf unbestimmte Zeit so weiterging, bis sie sich eines nachts an ihn kuschelte und murmelte: „Egal was Luna sagte, ich habe nicht vor, meinen Namen zu ändern."

Draco öffnete seinen Mund mehrere Male und schloss ihn immer wieder.

„Okay", sagte er schließlich und dann festigte er seine Umarmung, genoss das warme Gefühl, das sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete. „Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Und was ist mit dem Rest?"

„Ich bringe meine Sachen dieses Wochenende zu dir", antwortete sie gähnend und dann döste sie neben ihm ein.

-x-x-x-x-

ENDE

-x-x-x-x-

_Ihr Lieben,_

_mit diesem letzten Kapitel ist nun der Vorhang für __**One of the Monsters**__ gefallen. Traurig, aber wahr. Das Übersetzen dieser Geschichte bereitete mir wirklich sehr viel Spaß, da es etwas total Anderes war, als meine anderen Übersetzungen. Sicher wird es nicht die letzte „dunklere" Übersetzung gewesen sein ;)_

_Ich hoffe, ihr hattet genauso viel Spaß mit Monsters wie ich und es würde mich freuen, wenn ich euch bei meinen weiteren Übersetzungen wiederlesen darf! Ich habe jetzt mit einem längeren One Shot namens __**From the Dark Tower**__ begonnen und ihn in 4 Kapitel geteilt. Das erste Kapitel ist schon fertig und wird sicher bald hochgeladen._

_Seid bestens gegrüßt und habt ein schönes Wochenende,_

_Eure Ivy_


End file.
